h a r m o n y
by Kit-KatSoraTwix193
Summary: "He's handsome, charming, unique and his singing... It makes him even more desirable." Little did Roxas know, but Axel felt the same way.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I'm making a new story… But it was killing me, and I had to. D: Besides, maybe this one will give me more inspiration to keep me writing my other ones! :D I'm going to try and balance them all, so that might take a little time… But I'll **_**try **_**to more often!**

**Well, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, AND I NEVER WILL, nor do I own the songs that I use. Please enjoy! :D**

**.**

**.Roxas.**

I stretched my arms as I sat up and yawned loudly. I looked over at the calendar and smiled, ripping the sheets of my body and dashing out of my bed and into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and did my business, then ran into the kitchen. I got a few pans and bowls from the sleek black cabinets and set them on the white, marble countertop and got the stainless steel stove to start heating up. I headed over to the large refrigerator and grabbed a handful of ingredients, put them next to the cooking items, and got a few things from the pantry.

I couldn't seem to release the smile from my face, and my God I swear that if anyone could see me they'd think I was crazy. I hummed softly as I mixed the ingredients around in the bowl, and poured the now mixed contents onto the hot pan. I turned around and whistled.

"Naminé! Get up, I'm making breakfast already!" I heard a loud moan, only knowing what that meant. I turned back around and started flipping the pancake, satisfied with it showing off a perfectly golden side. "Nami, you know I'm not taking that today! Now get your lazy ass out of bed before I make you!" I waited a bit, staring at the pancake frying on the other side. I sighed when I heard no response, and put the pancake on a plate. I stomped down the hall and opened Naminé's door loudly, hearing her groan once again as she pulled the blanket over her head. I glared at her and walked over, pulling the blankets off of her head and pointed a stern finger at her.

"No." She sighed as she opened a drowsy eye and looked over at the clock, her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Roxas," Her tired, croaky voice spoke. "It's four ten in the morning…" Now both of her eyes were open, but she still had her head resting on the pillow. I put my hands on my hips and leaned down close to her face.

"Naminé," I started, mimicking her voice which only made her smile and roll her eyes. "It's four… eleven in the morning, and we're already going to get stuck in a huge ass line. Actually, the line started at this time _yesterday_, now move your fat ass and go eat some breakfast that I made with fat ass-y love." She laughed and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Man, you sure do have a thing for adding 'ass' to every sentence in the morning… I'll be right there, I'm going to brush my teeth." Naminé spoke, getting out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom. I smiled and walked back out, heading back to the kitchen. I shoved the one pancake in my mouth since it was already getting cold, and continued to make the rest. Naminé soon came in, grabbed a plate and put around six pancakes on her plate, which I gave her wide eyes for.

"Whoa, you're really hungry, good thing I made a lot of batter…" I spoke, while she laughed. She went to the pantry and grabbed some syrup, then went to the little breakfast bar and sat down on a tall stool, pouring syrup on her pancakes.

"I think it's the extreme earliness…" She said, laughing lightly. I smiled as I ran over to the pantry, grabbing a packet of little chocolate chips. I poured the batter onto the pan, and put a few chocolate chips in them. I turned around to see Namine with her mouth wide open. She then closed it, turned herself to face me, pouted and then pointed at me.

"You're mean! You _know _how much I love chocolate chip pancakes!" I laughed as I turned back to flip the pancake, then rolled my eyes.

"Relax, Nami, I'll give you one." She then smiled and before I knew it, she was behind me, holding her plate in her hands.

"Good! 'Cause I already finished mine." I gave her wide eyes as she giggled, then proceeded to flip the pancake onto her plate and watched as her grin became wide and toothy. She was just so immature sometimes!

.

I had already eaten and so had Naminé, and the amount that she ate was truly scaring because she barley ate in the morning. It also made me get ready later than I expected, because I had to cook a _lot _more than I would have ever imagined. But after she finally decided on not eating anymore, we both went to each of our bathrooms and took showers.

Naminé wore a dark grey, strapless dress with hot pink flowers printed on it, some stockings that matched the color of the flowers and grey ankle boots with small heels. Her blonde hair was in low, messy braid, which looked nice since it was loose and small.

I wore a loose black tank with thin turquoise and light grey horizontal stripes. I had grey skinny jeans on and grey and black checkered Vans. I gelled up my hair in my usual style and Nami and I headed out. We made it just on time and got to the bus, and got inside. A lot of guys made cat calls towards Nami, and she just clung onto me. Well, they could've been for me, too, but I highly doubt it.

After that, we finally got to where we wanted to be and as soon as I touched the ground, I picked Nami up and ran towards the line, where there was a giant sign that read 'Kingdom Idol auditions'. The line didn't seem nearly as big as I thought it would be, but that made it even better. I put her down, and as manly as I am, I squealed, flailed my arms around, hugged Nami and pecked her on the cheek as I smiled madly. She just laughed and put her hands on my shoulders, giving them a tight grip.

"Roxas, calm down! You should use that energy later!" She said, giggling. I laughed nervously while I rubbed the back of my head, shrugging.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited!" I said, my smile still not disappearing. Nami just smiled, but then made a serious face.

"Hey, but remember, Marly doesn't like it when you kiss me." I stopped smiling and immediately frowned. I'm happy and excited, and she ruins it by mentioning her creepy boyfriend, Marluxia. Gross. I hate him, can't stand him. He's a twenty-nine year old creeper that wants to get into an innocent, nineteen year old girl's pants. I crossed my arms.

"Fuck _Marly_. He's a creep, and I'm your best friend. He has bad intentions, and I don't. Get it right, sweetheart." Naminé made a sad smile, and walked forward more as everyone else did. She then turned back around and raised one of her thin, blonde eyebrows.

"Roxas, he's _not _a creep and he's _not _getting into my pants, he knows that I still don't want to do that kind of stuff. And I know that you don't have any wrong intentions, and after all you _are _my best friend, but he just doesn't like that you do that!" I placed my hands on my hips and held my head high, looking down on her.

"He _is _a creep, and I _know _he's not getting into your pants, or he'd be dead. And he'd better know that, I will not tolerate any kind of inappropriate touching. And I just hug you and kiss you on the cheek, I don't grab your ass, grab your boobs or lick your ears or anything like that." Nami laughed a bit, rolling her eyes. I hugged from behind once again, cuddling near her ear. You know, just to piss her off. I made this, kind of like Perry the Platypus noise, but you know, more seductive like. …If that's possible. She sighed and squirmed around in my arms.

"Roxas, you're doing that on purpose." I continued to make the noises, trying not to laugh as I did. I succeeded at that, but Nami didn't. Her slightly angry and annoyed face turned into a relaxed, happy one. I smiled.

"I win!" I exclaimed, pecking her on each cheek, just to annoy her some more. She continued to smile but muttered something to herself and I let go. She turned to face me, hands on her hips and she tried to hide her smile with her serious face, but I could still see through it.

"Roxas. Seriously, please stop that. It's alright if you hug me, but please stop kissing me." I crossed my arms once again and rolled my eyes, looking at her seriously. She had now stopped to try smiling, because she finally got serious. I sighed and put my hands and her shoulders as I pushed her forward in the line. As I stopped her I looked down at her and put my hands in my jeans pockets.

"Naminé," I rarely ever said her name unless I was being serious. I would always call her Nami, or sometimes Ney-Ney, or some stupid other name. Her eyes left mine as she started fiddling with her fingers, seeing that I was now serious. "Seriously, you have no need to worry about that. You _know _me and you should trust me, and you should trust yourself. We already had our chance and if I wanted it again I would tell you, but I don't because I honestly prefer us being best friends. I'm not going to rape you in your sleep or anything." I noticed a shy smile appear on her lips and I hugged her once again, but this time from the front, and she hugged me back. I smiled and kissed the top of her head, then picked her up and ran as the line got smaller.

.

"Can I scream yet?"

"No, not until we _actually _get inside and hear what the judges have to say."

"Hmph!"

We had finally made it inside, and we weren't even outside for that long, maybe about an hour and a little more, but that's it. Nami and I already had out numbers pinned to our chests, and I was now more excited than I had ever been my whole life. Except Nami wouldn't let me express it. Boo.

We were now sitting in chairs, but I was so anxious I felt like running, flailing my arms around and screaming, but I think they'd call security if I did that, and there'd go my dream. I constantly whipped my head around, looking at the people that came inside and got their number, looking at the ones that were about to go in and were talking to the cameras and the ones that came out, either shouting with excitement or spoke with disappointment. I _really _hoped that Nami and I weren't any of those people, because I wanted her and I to fulfill our dreams. It would also suck if she made it and I didn't, or if I made it and she didn't. And if it was the latter, I wouldn't do it. Even if I would have to give it up, I'd do it for her. No way I was going to leave her for my dream! I would find something else to do!

But I tried to stay optimistic, thinking that we would both make it. I felt my stomach churn and butterflies explode and puke all inside my stomach, because instead of having butterflies roam around in there, it feels more like puke and explosion, so that's how I considered it. I bit my lip and flicked my head over in Nami's direction, and grabbed her hand and squeezed it. It caught her attention, and at first she looked surprised but then smiled and squeezed my hand back. It calmed me for a bit, but then the butterflies not _only _puked and exploded inside my stomach, it also seemed like the had some serious diarrhea. Damn butterflies, they gross me out.

Then, it happened. They called our numbers. I turned towards Naminé and she smiled and stood up, grabbing my hand. I shot up and ran as I pulled her behind me, only hearing her giggle. I barely seemed to notice that I had a wide, toothy smile spread across my face. I made my way over to the host, who had spiky, jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled and it seemed completely genuine.

"Hey there! I'm Zack, the host of Kingdom Idol! Who are you two?" I smiled and turned my hand towards Nami, looking over at her.

"Ladies first!" She smiled and giggled, looking at Zack.

"I'm Naminé Snow! Nice to meet you." Nami said, while Zack smiled and returned the greeting. He then turned over to me and I smiled and took my hand out, and he shook it.

"Roxas Strife, nice meeting you!" He smiled and returned it once again. He then stood back as the cameras got a little closer to us, and I tried not to spazz out.

"So are you guys prepared? Do you think you can make it to Hollow Bastion?" I looked over at Nami, who shyly smiled and I looked back, figuring that I would have to respond myself.

"Uh, a little! And I sure do hope that we can both make it! 'Cause I'm not going anywhere without her!" I said, smiling. Nami looked over and me and 'aw'ed, and squeezed my hand. Zack continued to ask a few questions, then finally sent us inside.

I swear I was going to have a heart attack or something. My heart was beating _extremely _fast, and the butterflies started exploding, puking, diarrhea-ing and rotting in my stomach. Damn them. Nami never had the intention of letting go of my hand, and I'm glad, because then it would've been worse. Knowing that she was there made me feel a lot better, but I still felt weird inside. Before I knew it we were already standing in the middle of the audition room, and the three judges were looking at us.

To the far right was a guy with dirty blonde hair, styled up like half a Mohawk and half a mullet, with two strands of hair falling to his face. He had green eyes and pale skin, and looked slightly immature.

In the middle was a pretty woman that had long, straight brown hair with bangs that almost covered her hazel eyes. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she rested her chin in her right palm.

And to the left was a man with steel blue hair, and extremely long bangs that covered his right eye, only revealing his left, aqua eye. Out of all of the judges, he looked like the most serious, and possibly even a little frightening. The woman in the middle smiled and put her hands down, closing them.

"Hello! You two are…?" I smiled and pointed to Nami, then to myself, but I still held her hand.

"She's Naminé and I'm Roxas." The woman smiled and the mullet man leaned forward, smiled and pointed at the both of us.

"You two a couple? You guys look _so _cute!" He spoke up, a bubbly expression on his face. Nami and I laughed and shook our heads.

"No, no! We're just best friends! For quite a while now, actually!" Nami said, smiling at them. The blonde and the brunette smiled, while the blue haired man looked at us seriously.

"And you two will be singing…?" Nami and I looked over at each other, smiled then looked back.

"Utopia, by Within Temptation. We'll be starting from after the first chorus." I said. They all nodded, and I gave Nami's hand another tight squeeze and then Nami began to sing; the adrenaline rushed through my veins as I sang along with her.

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. I felt like a kid on Christmas when he had finally gotten the toy he longed for so long. All the judges were smiling, and I grabbed Nami and embraced her from behind, resting my chin on her head as she smiled as well. The judges whispered a few things, which sort of killed me. Nami and I swayed there in our embrace, and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, now feeling a little uneasy as the brunette smiled.

"Naminé, you have an extremely beautiful voice, it's graceful and strong, it's pure and simply amazing," Nami smiled and thanked her, and that's when I got a knot in my stomach. Where they going to just say yes to Nami and not to me? It certainly felt that way, but I remained quiet and frowned before the woman continued. "Now Roxas, we feel that your voice was a bit more quiet. But we're going to be fair and let you sing another song, but by yourself. Is that alright?" I hesitated, but I managed to nod quickly. I let myself go from Nami, and released her hand as I stood closer and thought of a song that I could sing. The blonde smiled.

"Dude, any song. Take your time!" I smiled at how kind they were and thanked them. I sighed and closed my eyes, breathing before I heard myself start singing. As my voice rang in the empty room, I felt more confident. Of course, I still kept my eyes closed, but I would open them every now and then. As the song came to an end, I slowly opened my eyes once more to look over at the judges.

They all smiled, looked at each other and nodded. I swear I could've screamed. The blue haired man smirked and flicked his bangs a little, leaning over.

"Now _that _was much better. I think you could still work a little on getting some more self confidence when you sing, but that went extremely well." They talked among themselves once again, but I didn't really hear them because two of them looked oddly familiar to me. Then, a bulb lighted up above my head.

"Oh! I just remembered who you guys are!" I said, surprising everyone from my sudden outburst, and I smiled and pointed towards the aqua eyed man. "You're Zexion, a famous manager from the label company called The Castle That Never Was," I started, getting him to smile a little, then pointed to the brunette. "You're Katoka, a famous singer from a weird country," She burst out in a wide smile and a fit of giggles, while I smiled back and pointed to the blonde, then my smile erasing. He seemed to be excited, but I slowly lowered my hand then brought it up to my chin. "And, uh… I don't really know who you are…" He automatically frowned, looking like a capitol d with a colon next to it. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head, while Katoka laughed and pointed at him. He swatted her hand away and turned back towards me, trying to look serious, which he kind of failed at. Like, hard.

"I am Demyx, you might know me as one of the most famous sitar players _ever_." Nami and I blinked, not responding. He sighed and hid his face in his hands. "You know what? You're both going to Hollow Bastion! Now please, go before I-" I yelled and squeezed Nami tight, while she also had screamed in joy. I think Katoka had hit Demyx, because I hard a slap then a yelp but I didn't really pay much mind to it, because I was too busy jumping around with Nami. As soon as she and I let go, we both looked over and smiled like two year olds.

"Thank you so much!" We spoke in unison, hugging each individual judge. They smiled and shooed us off, and I picked Nami out and ran out the door. Zack interrogated us, but then we quickly walked off. Nami stopped me and looked to some other place, as soon as I turned my head, she whispered in my ear.

"Look to the left…Do you think we should help him?" I looked over to the left, but subtly. There was an extremely tall, thin redhead with gravity defying spikes and green eyes, he was wearing dark red skinny jeans and a tight, black long sleeved shirt and black sneakers. In front of him was a guy about the same height as him, but way bulkier. He was blonde with grey eyes, had on a dirty red shirt, normal jeans and white sneakers. The bulkier one was almost yelling and the redhead looked pissed, trying to get him to shut up. I looked back at Nami and nodded.

"But how?" I whispered back. Nami held up a finger and walked towards them, I followed closely behind her. She walked up to the both of them and cleared her throat. The redhead seemed a little relieved, but the blonde seemed to have gotten more pissed.

"Excuse me… You are…?" She asked, waiting for him to reply. He rolled his eyes.

"Henry McHale. What the hell do you want?" I growled, but remained where I was or else he would know something weird was up. Nami nodded and continued. She seemed pretty calm.

"Yeah, I was just making sure. I'm positive that someone said that your car was getting messed up, you know, people throwing rocks at it and painting it with graffiti and stuff like that…" The redhead seemed amused, and the blonde's eyebrows raised up, then scrunched together and pulled his fingers in to make a fist, then ran, muttering a rather load 'shit'. I quickly ran over to the redhead, grabbing his wrist.

"You sing yet?" He nodded, but seemed confused. Nami lightly pushed him forward as I pulled him along.

"Good, because we're saving you from that meat-head." She said, then grabbed his other wrist and the both of us pulled him, not letting him even speak. I was afraid that he'd be pissed and would yell, but he smiled and actually ran with us.

"_Hell _yeah! Thanks! Now let's move it before he gets back!" We continued to run out of there, but were all silent and looking around for that Henry guy, and luckily, he wasn't around. We made it to the bus stop and sat down as we waited for it to arrive. Nami smiled.

"Where do you live?" He didn't look back at her, he just folded his arms behind his head and proceeded to stretch, letting out a load yawn. Nami smiled as he then proceeded to face her and smile.

"I live downtown, with that guy you called a 'meat-head'. Why?" Nami frowned and looked at me and I also frowned.

"I don't think you'll be okay there, the guy seems pretty rough." I said. The redhead shrugged, then Nami smiled and leaned in front of him.

"What about you live with us? And I already saw that you got the paper thingy to go to Hollow Bastion, so you could go with us then! I don't think there'd be any problem! Roxas?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Not at all! And if you end up hating us you could just leave us as soon as we get to Hollow Bastion!" I said. He laughed and looked at Nami then at me.

"I don't think that'd be a problem. That's really nice of you guys, thanks! By the way, since we didn't really introduce ourselves yet, I'll go first. The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" Nami laughed and nodded.

"I'm Naminé! But you can call me Nami!" She said with that bright smile of hers. He nods then turns to me and I smile.

"I'm Roxas. …I don't really like nicknames." I said. Axel raised an eyebrow then laid back.

"Nah, don't like that answer. I'll call you Roxy. You know, like that brand for girls." I frowned and was about to protest, but then the bus came. We all got on and sat down, and since there was not a lot of room, I had Nami sit on my lap. She had refused at first, but then decided to sit down since I got quite annoying. Axel looked at us then cracked an evil looking smile.

"You two got something here?" He asked, moving his hand around in a motion towards us. Nami laughed and I smiled and rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"That's, like, the millionth time we've got asked that today. When we were in line, a lot of people asked, as soon as we got inside people asked, Zack asked and even one of the judges asked. But no, we're not. We're best friends. That's it." I said, while Nami nodded. Axel made an 'o' with his mouth, but it seemed fake, like he didn't believe us.

"But I believe there _has _to be a reason why everyone thinks that…" He started, smirking. I sighed. That's kind of my fault, you know, being so cuddly and close with Nami. It's the way I act that people always ask, but then after a while Nami kind of got over it. …I think.

"There is, and that's because Roxas here doesn't have anyone to cuddle, so he'll cuddle me," Nami started while I frowned at her and she giggled. "Besides, we dated for three years and broke up early last year. It just never got awkward for us." Nami explained. I hummed. Axel looked confused.

"Dude, how old are you guys?" I laughed. I guess since Nami told him that we dated for four years he was a little surprised. Nami smiled.

"We're both nineteen." Axel opened his mouth once again, then nodded.

"You guys were pretty young then, huh? Kind of surprising that you guys lasted that long, knowing young kids and all." I nodded.

"And that's been the longest relationship I've ever been in, all my other ones last a month or less. I'm kind of slutty." I said, laughing. Axel smiled but had his eyebrows scrunched together, pretty much in disbelief. He looked up at Nami, who nodded seriously.

"He's not joking. He's a _huge _man-whore, except these last few months he's been having a dry streak." Nami said, laughing as I glared at her. Axel laughed as well.

"I never would've guessed a little dude like you would be a slut!" He said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"That's what blue eyes, blonde hair and a pretty face can do to you!" I said, winking. He laughed and I saw Nami making a face, then rolled my eyes. "Except for Nami. 'Cause she's blonde with blue eyes and absolutely gorgeous and she's no slut." I said, which made her smile. Axel sat back and lifted his left leg and put his ankle above his right knee.

"I'm more relaxed, you know? I'm twenty four and I'm pleased by the smallest things, I don't exactly go around partying or getting drunk or whatever. That's Henry's thing, not mine." Nami nodded. The bus then stopped and we looked over at Axel, seeing if it was his stop or not. He nodded and we got up and walked onto the street, heading over to some apartment buildings.

.

"Holy _shit_. You guys are nineteen and live here _alone_?" Axel's mouth dropped and the duffle bags he held in each hand fell. I just laughed and picked them up, walking into the living then down the hall, opened a door and put them on the bed. Axel had made it quick to grab his stuff, just so he wouldn't run into Henry. And we were lucky, too, because as soon as we got back on the bus we saw Henry walking into the apartment building. Axel had managed to shove pretty much all of his clothes and necessities into the two, large duffle bags, which was good.

Axel had followed me into the room and seemed to be in awe. I never really thought that the condo was all that, but compared to Axel's apartment… it _was _all that. He then proceeded to throw himself face- first onto the bed, which had a tempur-pedic mattress, and moaned with pleasure, I believe. …That didn't sound wrong at all.

"So you can get settled here, and just so you know every time that we have to go to Hollow Bastion we'll just go there by train, and always come back here. It's not that long of a distance and that way we won't have to pay for a hotel or anything. That good?" He hummed slowly, seeming to be enjoying the bed. I smiled and walked out, closing the door behind me. I walked into the living room and plopped myself down onto the sofa, kicking my shoes off and lying my whole body down. I sighed with relief. My legs where killing me, and it was already six thirty. Nami then appeared from the kitchen, already haven taken off her heels. She had her phone in her hand and sat down next to me, sighing with a small smile upon her lips.

"Axel in his room?" I nodded. I continued to look at the TV, and awkwardly looked back at Nami while she stared at me with this creepy smile.

"You alright there, Nami…?" I asked, unsure. She nodded slowly. I hummed, but scrunched my eyebrows together, I got this weird vibe in my body. Something was up.

"Oh, yeah, I'm good!" She said. I nodded extremely slowly. I opened my mouth but she beat me to it. "Axel's… He's pretty handsome, don't you think?" She said, whispering. I automatically shot up, my hands behind me and propped against the sofa's cushion, holding me up. I frowned and still had my eyebrows scrunched together.

"Nami…" I started, but then I remained quiet. From Axel's room came a loud, but harmonious, pure and simply amazing voice. It sent chills down my spine and my mouth opened, but no sound came out. I was stunned, I sat there, frozen.

This just got interesting.

**.**

**And scene! :D Sorry, This chapter was kind of boring, but it's always to start and inform, I don't really know how to make first chapters extremely exciting… P: I liked the very last part, though! :D**

**Now… Please review. …Please? D: But I disapprove of flames, I would like nice, pretty reviews that make me happy. Not ones that stress me out and get me uninspired. So please, if you liked it, review and help me get more inspired and the second chapter will come soon enough. :D**

**EDIT NOTE: So, those who are new to the story, welcome! Thanks for reading and hopefully you'll like it. Just wanted to say that sometimes things will be a little more childish than they should be (to be rated M, at least) but I had to change the rating due to future scenes and words, I also had to get rid of the lyrics. But, hopefully you'll enjoy it, nonetheless! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! :D Thank you for the reviews and the alerts! Although, I'd like some more reviews, but at least I got something! :D By the way, since I just remembered I didn't put it in the last chapter, the second song that Roxas sang was It's Over by Jesse McCartney!**

**This chapter will also be in Roxas' POV, but I don't think the whole story will be in his POV, eventually it'll change between characters or just normal POV.**

**Well, I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own any of the songs I use. Please enjoy! **

**.**

**.Roxas.**

I continued to sit there, my jaw dropped. I didn't want to make eye contact with Nami, but I did anyway. May head moved slowly in her direction, and then I finally caught her eyes dead on. She smirked and opened her mouth, but I blurted out.

"Shut up." Her smiled got bigger, and shrugged.

"I-"

"_No_. Shut up." Nami frowned and scrunched her eyebrows.

"But I-"

"I said shut up, dammit!" I yelled, pointing a finger at her. She sighed then rolled her eyes, and I finally got up and ran to the kitchen, as I started rummaging around for food. Since there was no food made or frozen pre-made food, I started getting ingredients and put a pot on the stove with water, and started to boil it. Nami looked at me over her shoulder.

"What're you going to make?" I grabbed a box of spaghetti noodles and sauce, and she smiled. She gave me two thumbs up and I smiled and rolled my eyes. I left food there, and walked down the hall and to Axel's door. The singing had stopped, but I could still hear a faint humming. I knocked on the door, then opened it and popped my head in. He looked over at me and I smiled.

"Hey, I was just about to get dinner ready. Do you like spaghetti?" He nodded.

"I'll eat anything!" He said. I nodded then noticed that he had a keyboard in front of him. A little puzzled about how he managed to fit it into a duffle bag, but I guess it could have fit. I walked forward and pointed to it.

"You play piano?" He nodded, looking down as he smiled at the instrument.

"Hell yeah, ever since I was five. I always bring this fella with me where ever I go, well, most of the time. I used it at the audition, too." I nodded, sitting down next to the keyboard. Axel sat Indian style with the keyboard in front of him, and I had just noticed he pulled his hair into a high ponytail, the shorter hair remained on his neck.

"What song did you sing?" He pressed some buttons on the keyboard, then cracked his knuckles.

"There's a Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet by Panic! At The Disco. Wanna hear?" I was unfamiliar with the song, but if that meant I could get to hear more of his singing… I was up for it. I smiled and nodded, seeing that it had made him smile as well. He proceeded to press a button on the keyboard, then other music started to play as he waited then pressed on the keys as soon as he started singing.

He waited as the music played, a small laugh escaping his lips.

The whole song went smoothly, only having stopped pressing the keys at one moment and began to snap with his right hand, throwing his head back and closed his eyes, his voice echoing in the silence of the room.

_"I'm a diva"_

He continued to play the piano, and I just smiled at how entertaining he was, trying to ignore the strange sensation I felt inside of me.

I mentally smiled as he finished and I nodded, glad that I didn't freeze like I did before, but I still felt an extremely warm feeling burn in my stomach. I looked over and met with his green eyes, which I had just noticed that underneath them were purple, upside down tear drops. He smiled back.

"You like it?" I smiled and nodded, looking at the keyboard.

"Yeah! My favorite part was where you snapped and sang 'I'm a diva'." Axel nodded and smiled.

"Tell me about it! That's my favorite part, too! I could listen to it for days straight and not get tired of it!" And just before I could respond, Axel and I heard a yell from the kitchen;

"FU-!" I rolled my eyes and stood up, while Axel looked worried.

"What the hell?" I shrugged and pointed to the door, rushing out with Axel behind me.

I ran into the living room and just saw Nami sitting on the couch, as if nothing had happened. She flicked her head over in my direction and had the most serious facial expression I've seen her wear.

"Hey." She said. My eyebrows twitched as I growled and walked into the kitchen, Axel having appeared in the living room and looked over at Nami, having a very confused look on his face.

"W-what…?" Nami just shrugged and turned her head back to the television.

"I was hungry and needed to get Roxas' attention." Axel nodded slowly, confusion not leaving his face.

"Oh… Okay…?" He said slowly, but then shrugged it off as he sat down on the couch next to Nami.

"Why don't you cook?" Before Nami could even face Axel, I blurted the answer.

"To save the world from an early apocalypse…" Nami growled and Axel just laughed. I already put the spaghetti to boil and started cooking the sauce so I walked and sat down between Axel and Nami. Axel seemed to be staring at the fifty inch plasma that hung on the wall, then turned back to us.

"Why are you guys here? You know, alone with a huge condo with lots of expensive shit and no parents?" I faced forward and made a small, sad smile.

"Well, I'm here because back where I lived they'd beat the shit out of me," I started, while I got up and walked back to the kitchen, and started stirring the spaghetti. I then stood there, Axel's questioning eyes following me, while Nami's did as well, even though she's heard the story before. "Three other brother's, one twin and two older twins, all of us bi, and people would only beat me. They say that it was because the guy's younger sister had a crush on me and I didn't like her back, so he and his gang would literally try to kill me." Axel didn't seem to make any look of disgust, which made me slightly happier that he wasn't weirded out with me being gay. I then proceeded to lift my shirt up above my chest, which Axel winced at.

"Holy shit, you weren't kidding!" I made a half smile while half a laugh escaped my lips. I looked down to see the long, almost inch thick scar that traced diagonally on the right side of my chest. I shook my head then lowered my shirt. Nami sighed and looked over at Axel.

"You should see what his thighs look like…" I know that sentence in particular would sound kind of weird, and people would joke about it, but in this case Axel remained quiet, his eyes flickered towards me. I'm sort of relieved he didn't make fun of what Nami said. I scratched the back of my head and walked back to the spaghetti, now mixing it with the sauce while I had also put some meatballs in it.

"Sometimes it was by them, and other times by me… But… That was a long time ago. My family thought we should all move, but I convinced them otherwise. I was the problem, not them. They disagreed, but I told them that if they didn't stay there I wouldn't stop cutting. So they stayed, I came, I stopped cutting and they bless me with everything else. I still talk to them everyday, and every now and then they'll visit when they can. Now, my story's over. Nami's turn!" I said, strangely a bit more enthusiastic than I cared to sound.

Nami turned to face Axel and smiled. "Orphan, I escaped one day and met Roxas, then moved in with him here!" Axel made a faint smile and looked from me to Nami.

"Is it my turn to share about my life?" Nami and I nodded. Axel sighed and made a slanted smile, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, um, Henry's my ex- best friend and ex- boyfriend, but apparently it didn't go through his thick head so he'd deny it and would beat me…" Axel said slowly, while he pulled up his sleeves to reveal extremely large, extremely dark, black and purple bruises. Nami and I winced and he chuckled nervously. "I'm no wuss, so I didn't go without a fight. He has a shit load of bruises, too, but mine are a little worse. And today just before you guys saved my ass, we were arguing because he kind of stalked me over there… I'm really lucky you two came along!" Axel said smiling as he rolled his sleeves down. Nami and I smiled back, nodding.

"You're lucky that Nami saw you and likes to but into other peoples' business! If not, I probably wouldn't even have seen you!" Nami just chuckled awkwardly, and Axel just laughed. While I was finishing up dinner, getting the plates and cups ready, I just couldn't help but feel slight happiness that Axel was gay and single… Not that I liked him, or anything… I quickly shook my head, then proceeded to set the table. I motioned for them to sit, and put the pot in the middle of the small, black round table. I was just about to sit down, when my phone started blasting lyrics of 'Watagatapitusberry' by Pitbull.

I growled as I finally found my phone, looking at the number then proceeded to press the talk button. I leaned against the breakfast bar thingy, looking over at the table.

"Yo." Nami and Axel looked over at me, not eating their food. I motioned for them to start eating, and they did.

"_Roxas, Roxas, Roxas-"_

"Sora calm down! What's the problem?" I heard my twin pant, then ramble some nonsense before speaking again.

"_Wait… What are you doing right now?"_

"I was just about to eat. Why?" I heard him shuffle around, then hesitated a little before responding.

"_Call me back when you're done eating, I need to tell you something important…"_ I bit my lip then nodded, well aware that he couldn't see me.

"Okay… I'll call you back, then…" I said slowly, pressing the end call button. I stood there, frozen. I then quickly shook my head and sat down then began to eat. I couldn't help but notice that Axel kept looking at me in the strangest way, so I put my fork down and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Something up?"

"Hell yeah, why the hell does a white kid have a Hispanic song as their ring tone?" I kept my face neutral, blinking twice.

"I'm not white." Axel scrunched his eyebrows and I sighed. "My mom was Cuban, and all of my brothers and I where born and raised there. Until she died, so when I was eight we moved to Destiny Islands, then when I was thirteen I moved here. You couldn't tell I was Hispanic by my blue eyes, blonde hair, pale skin and lack of an accent?"**(1)** I said, obviously the last part I spoke sarcastically. Axel smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, _obviously_. I was just making sure, got it memorized? Didn't want to seem like a stereotypical person." I laughed and continued to eat.

We all sat there for about an hour or so, just talking about whatever came up, and not once there was an awkward silence. After that I got up, grabbed the plates and went to wash them, though Axel had offered himself. We debated on it, and since _I'm _awesome, I won and washed them myself. Doing chores never really was a problem for me, I would always do it willingly.

As I finished I sat down next to Axel, who was watching TV. I stretched and yawned, which caught his attention.

"Busy day, huh?" I nodded. I saw as Axel's eyes followed the family pictures I had on the small coffee table that was under the TV. Axel smiled and looked back over at me.

"Where'd you say they lived again?"

"Destiny Islands." He nodded and bit his lip.

"Ooh, pretty far. That's at least five hours without traffic, right?" I nodded again. "Well, at least you talk to them everyday!" I then remembered I had to call Sora back. I stood up, grabbed my phone and then turned towards Axel, who had directed his sight towards the TV.

"Just remembered that I have to call my twin back! Good night, see you in the morning!" He nodded and returned it, I then rushed into my room dialing Sora's number.

"_Hey, I've been waiting forever, Roxas!" _Sora's voice sounded extremely impatient, which was _not _like him, and it automatically worried me.

"Sorry, I just remembered… Sora, what's wrong? You're really starting to freak me out…" I heard Sora make a shaky sigh.

"_Roxas… S-sit down_…"

.

After the call I put on a simple white tank and blue shorts that stopped a bit above my knees. I brushed my teeth and threw water at my face, but I still felt… _bad_.

I walked over to my bed slowly, putting my hands out and sat on it roughly. I managed to read the clock, which read 11:53 P.M. I felt my heart begin to race, and was full of an instant fear. I began to shake and my breaths got shorter. I looked at my now violently shaking hands, and heard my breathing get even worse. I tried to take in deep breaths, but it seemed impossible. I got up slowly, resting my hands against the wall and grabbing my pillow and got to the door, opened it, turned off the light and walked into the hall, seeing a light come underneath the door that belonged to Nami's door. I opened it, which took me a bit, but I was finally able. She was sitting on her bed with a sketch pad in hand and headphones in her ears. She raised her head and smiled, but made an immediate frown.

"Oh my God, Roxas what's wrong?" She yanked the headphones out of her ears and threw the sketchpad, ran to my side and slowly sat me down on her bed. I began to shake more, my heart raced inhumanly fast, my breathing actually started to hurt me a little and tears literally _poured _out of my eyes. My vision was slightly blurred, and I felt dizzy.

"N-Naminé…" I grabbed my pillow to my chest and squeezed the dear life out of it. Nami had crouched down in front of me, her worried eyes scanning all over my face and her fingers went through my hair. She then cupped my face in her hands, getting closer and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"You're going to be alright, okay Roxas? Try to take deep breaths, I'll be _right _back, I won't take more than five minutes." Nami then dashed out of the room and came back in what seemed like thirty seconds. I was trying to take deep breaths but was barely succeeding. Nami got a paper bag and held it to my mouth, taking my hands and wrapping them around my mouth.

"Breath in and out… You can do it, Roxas. Okay?" I nodded and began to breath. Nami sat behind me and gently pushed my head back, resting it against her shoulder and she played with my hair. She rocked me back and forth and would hum a soft tune. As soon as my breath evened out a little, she reached out for a mug she had and wrapped it in my hands.

"Drink some tea, okay? Drink it slowly." I nodded, and pulled it to my face and taking a slow sip. Her voice was firm but at the time soft. My breathing was now normal, and my heart slowed down a bit but I was still lightly shaking. "Feeling better?" I nodded slowly, and Nami began to hum again. She moved, and I looked back at her, the tears finally stopping and drying. She pulled the covers down and motioned for me to get in. I put my pillow next to hers and rested on the side and she pulled the covers back up, and rested her upper weight on her elbows, playing with my hair. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, and began to breath like that for a while. Nami continued to play with my hair.

"You're alright, Roxas. Stay calm, I'm here for you. I love you and you mean the world to me, I'm never going to leave you… We'll be best friends forever. Got that?" I made a small smile to myself and could tell that she was smiling as well. I opened a drowsy eye and looked back at her, a faint smile on my lips. A single tear formed in her eye, but she quickly wiped it before it could fall. I turned back, closed my eyes and Nami turned off the lights, continuing to play with my hair as I shortly fell asleep.

.

_As soon as he stopped singing and our eyes met, I couldn't help it. I pushed his keyboard out of the way and he seemed a little surprised, but he didn't get angry. I crawled over to him seductively and placed my index finger and thumb on his chin, slightly moving his head so his neck stretched to the side. I smirked and began to kiss his neck and lick it. He moaned and moved back, lying down. I slid down next to him and continued to kiss him._

"_Roxas…" I closed my eyes, smiled and hummed. I licked his earlobe and he shuddered, but a moan slipped from his lips. I began kissing his neck once again, never opening my eyes. _

"_R-Roxas…" He spoke again. Strange, he sounded nervous… I didn't pay any attention to it, though, and decided to make a gutsy move. I had my hand find it's way to his crotch, grabbing it-_

"ROXAS!" I was pushed onto the floor, confused. I opened my eyes and saw Nami on her bed, shaking as she looked at me with fear. I then realized what had happened, flushed a deep, deep red and pulled the blanket that fell with me over my head, closed my eyes and flicked my head in the direction towards the floor.

"N-Nami! I-I… I'm s-so sorry! I-I didn't…! I-I didn't mean to rape you!" I stuttered, completely embarrassed. I heard Nami make a nervous giggle, but looked up only to see her looking in the other direction. I frowned, still pulling the blanket over my head but didn't cover my eyes.

"Nami, please! I'm serious! _Every _time I make spaghetti for dinner I get erotic dreams… Now that I come to think of it…" I said, thinking about all the other past times. I shook my head, remembering to get back on topic.

"N-no! That's alright, and I forgive you, but… Uh… You seem a little, you know, stiff…" I cocked my head to the side, blinking twice. Nami looked over at me for a split second, faint blush upon her cheeks. She coughed, her eyes darted low then back up so I could get the message. I blushed and looked down, and yup, there it was, my huge boner. My eyes widened and I continued to blush a little, but not as much.

"A-ah… Why hello there, been a while since I haven't seen you up and about…" I said, chuckling nervously. I pulled the blanket over my lap, so Nami couldn't see it. She sighed and smiled, crawling over to the edge and looking down at me. I blinked at her twice, then slowly flicked my eyes around.

"Was I… You know… _Loud_?" She bit her lip, closed her eyes and nodded. I gulped. "Did… I say any names…?" She quit biting her lip and sat straight, shaking her head. I sighed in relief. "Thank God…"

"Yeah, if he asks, we'll just say it was the spaghetti…" She said, winking at me. I pouted then growled.

"But that always happens when I make spaghetti for dinner! Never again…" I said, turning my head off to the side, shaking my head. Nami giggled, then there was a quiet knock on the door. Nami hummed, then the door opened to reveal Axel standing there in a large, white, plain T-shirt and black flannel pants and white socks. He smiled.

"Morning!" Nami and I replied, while Axel moved the door a little more, leaning against the wall. He quickly glanced from me to Nami, laughing.

"You sure you guys don't have anything going on? It was _pretty _loud a while ago…" Nami made a slant with her mouth, raised her eyebrow and looked over at me. I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"Y-yeah… No, that was me… I was having a… _Dream_, and sort of raped Nami, but don't get any ideas, I had a panic attack last night so I didn't want to sleep alone… But anyway, I'm now hiding under this blanket so my buddy here can calm down." I said, pointing to the blanket while Axel laughed. Nami looked back at him.

"Hey! Don't you go all smug now!" I looked at Axel, confused, while his face fell and rubbed the back of his head. Nami smirked. "Yeah, got _that _right, I heard you! You weren't so quiet yourself, either!" Nami laughed while Axel slightly flushed.

"W-well… I-I…" He then looked at me and Nami, while we stared at him with curiosity. He scoffed.

"I don't need to explain my dream to you two! Little pervs!" Axel was still a little red, but it passed. I laughed and got up, pulling the blanket with me.

"I'm going to brush my teeth and after I'll get breakfast ready." I said, walking past Axel and into my room. Nami stretched, got up and walked to her bathroom, stopping as she looked back at Axel.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Roxas that you were… having a _dream_ involved with him…" She whispered, winking while Axel flushed a deep red.

**.**

**Chapter two is done! :D By the way, even though it's in Roxas' POV, he didn't hear the very last part. Teehee. :D**

**(1) - Kind of like the stereotype of a Hispanic person, for them to have an accent, tanner skin, brown eyes and brown/black hair, so Roxas said the exact opposite. I am Hispanic myself and I'm aware that there **_**are **_**full on Hispanics that could fit Roxas' description, but hey like I said, it's the stereotype.**

**So the attraction's starting to kick in, but that's it for now. Romance will evolve later on, there's still a bit to wait before we get to it. ;D I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm actually quit satisfied at how this story is going, talking about alerts and favorites and such! But I would still like some more reviews, please. :D**

**So… Please review! :D Pretty reviews make me happy and inspired, and that means faster chapters. :D Flames are unaccepted. So, if you liked it, just review! Even it's just one word! I don't care, anything that'll make me happy! :D **

**Until next time, my readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Yay, I'm inspired! :D I'll make this short, and since in the last chapter I forgot the little (1) thingy (Bahah, I'm so forgetful. x3) I'll put it here:**

**Kind of like the stereotype of a Hispanic person, for them to have an accent, tanner skin, brown eyes and brown/black hair, so Roxas said the exact opposite. I am Hispanic myself and I'm aware that there **_**are **_**full on Hispanics that could fit Roxas' description, but hey like I said, it's the stereotype.**

**And also, Roxas' ring tone was Watagatapitusberry… But the remix with Pitbull!**

**Disclaimer: -Sighs- I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never will! And I don't own the songs I use, either! Please enjoy! By the way, before we get to the full AkuRoku scenes, there will be different attractions to different people… DON'T KILL ME.**

**

* * *

**

**.Roxas.**

I made it over to the bathroom, and propped my hands against the sink, supporting my weight as I looked into the mirror and sighed.

What the hell was I going to do?

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip, grabbing my toothbrush and started to put some toothpaste then proceeded to brush my teeth. I then rinsed and walked to my door, sticking my head out to see if Nami and Axel were in the kitchen, which they weren't. I then closed the door, locked it and ran to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. The boiling water burned my skin, and I winced as I continued to move the little handle thing, satisfied when cold-warm water that fell upon my skin. I wet my hair and quickly shampooed it, did it two more times, and then put some conditioner in it. Soapy soap, rinse, out.

I dried myself with the towel and left my hair dripping wet, I'd deal with it later. I pulled on a tank similar to the one that I had worn yesterday, except it was all black. I pulled on some shorts that past my knees, they had vertical white and black stripes running down it. I just grabbed a pair of all black, slip on Vans and shook my head violently, getting my hair in it's strange, usual style. It's odd how it managed to just dry out like that, but hey, I'm not complaining.

I walked into the hallway, already seeing a mess of both yellow and red sitting at the breakfast bar. I sort of jogged over and proceeded to search for whatever I would make for breakfast, and settled for bread, eggs and some bacon. I buttered the bread and put it in the toaster, and heated the pan so I could prepare the rest of the breakfast. I ran to the fridge and took out some orange juice, milk, and Reddi- Whip, then ran to the pantry for the chocolate mix and then to the cabinet for some glasses and mugs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Axel snicker, I guess he enjoyed seeing me sprint all over the kitchen. I cracked the eggs and threw them on the pan, adding some salt, onions and tiny pieces of red and green pepper. On top of that mess, I added some cheese and pepper, dividing it onto the three plates, then continued with the bacon and sprinted to grab the toast and put two slices on each plate. I finally finished with the bacon and sighed as I sat down, then eyed the milk and chocolate powder, and growled. Axel laughed nervously.

"That's alright, I'm okay with orange juice! You actually did a lot here, I was alright with just some toast!" I smiled gratefully and put the milk away, leaving the chocolate powder there because I was too lazy to put it back. Nami smiled at Axel.

"Roxas always does that, he's really selfless… And I've _tried _to help him cook, but that… Didn't exactly work out…" I laughed.

"Yeah, she just helps out with cleaning and shiz like that. I'm actually used to over doing myself with cooking, but I'm used to it now. It was really tiring as soon as I started alone, though." Axel nodded, taking a bit out of his eggs as he threw his head back and hummed. I smiled.

"Man, this is _delicious_! And yeah, I could figure how tiring it is. Seeing you just jump around like that made me exhausted!" I had thanked him and laughed, then stopped, remembering what I wanted to do.

"Hey, do you have any plans for today or these next few days?" Nami seemed to look out of the corner of her eye while she ate, but didn't say anything. Axel shook his head.

"No sir, I don't plan things out, I just live them out each day. Got it memorized? What did you have in mind?" I forked a my egg a little, not meeting the eyes of Naminé.

"I actually want…- I have to go to Destiny Islands, stay there for a day or two, come back before we have to go to Hollow Bastion." Axel had nodded, and continued to eat. I guess he didn't really see the big deal of it, but I felt Nami's eyes burn holes into the side of my head. I continued to eat, fully aware of her stares but ignored them. Nami coughed and Axel stopped chewing for a second, not moving his head but his eyes flickered over in Nami's direction. I still didn't meet her gaze and Axel already could have sensed something weird was up.

"Roxas-"

"We need to hurry up, by train it's a little faster, around three and a half hours, and I'd like to go on the train that leaves at nine. So pack up some swim crap, clothes for hotter weather and such. Pack for at least two days, most three. I'm going to start packing." I rushed, grabbing my plate, washing it quickly and almost sprinted out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Naminé and a curious Axel.

.

We all waited at the train station, about fifteen minutes left before the train left. Nami wanted to invite _Marly_, and even though I had growled and scolded her not to, but she looked at me with her too damn cute face, and I lost. I crossed my arms and scrunched my eyebrows, pouting as Axel seemed confused.

"Who's Marly?" He whispered. I flicked my head in his direction, then turned it back to face straight. I bit the inside of my lip as I saw Nami wait outside, seeming overly excited and impatient.

"_Marluxia_," I started, immediately growling, "Is Nami's _creepy_, _gross_, pedo boyfriend. The guy's, like, ten years older than Nami. And I think he's even more interested in her because she looks even younger than she is." Axel scrunched his eyebrows and looked away.

"Gross." I nodded, then flickered my eyes around. Nami was now sitting leaning against the wall, her head quickly whipped around, then only looked disappointed. I sighed.

"And the guy almost raped me once," I started, frowning with sadness as I looked at Nami's now slightly depressed face, which was glued to the floor. Axel's head whipped in my direction, his eyes wide. "And I had told Nami, but he somehow convinced her that it wasn't true. I'm not sure if she ever _did _believe him, but whatever, I guess. He makes her happy, _somehow._" Axel's lip formed a slant, then his jaw dropped, looking at where Nami was. I growled.

There was Marluxia, and Nami had probably squealed ('cause that's how it looked from where I am) and flailed her arms around, jumping to hug him and he began to kiss her. Axel looked back at me.

"That's _wrong_. No offense to Nami, or anything… But I've seen this guy around before. He doesn't know me, though. At least, I don't think. But the guy's trouble." I looked back at Axel, and before I could even ask, I assume he read it in my eyes. He flickered his eyes in the direction where Nami and Marluxia came, and whispered, "I'll tell you later." I nodded and we both got up, walking towards them. Marluxia smiled at me, and before he could even say anything, I beat him to it.

"We have to start boarding the train, it leaves in, like, two minutes." I said, pretty much rushed as I grabbed my bags and fast walked over to the train, Axel at my heels. We showed our passes to the guy that stands there and waited for Nami and Marluxia, then boarded the train. The train was nearly empty, and the only people that were on it were all the way up front at some tables, and near the back part where benches attached to the train's walls and we sat there, Axel next to me and Nami and Marluxia opposite of us. Marluxia smiled at me.

"Nice seeing you Roxas! What's up with you?" I twitched at his extremely fake, creepy sounding happy voice.

"Yeah, sure. And, uh, not much. You know, just hadn't seen you in a while so I thought you and Nami broke up. I was _so _happy, too." I said, rolling my eyes as I crossed my arms and huffed, throwing my head in the other direction. I wasn't up for being mean, I mean I was _far _too kind of a person, but I couldn't help it with Marluxia around. He's the _only _person I've ever hated, and that takes a _lot _to do. Nami sighed and eyed me, but didn't look angry. It was more of a 'please-behave' look. Marluxia shook his freaky long, pink hair and batted his blue eyes.

"Oh, come _on _baby, don't get mean with me!" My eyes widened and I whipped my head in Nami's direction.

"How the _hell _are you going to let him call me baby!" I growled, seeing that Nami looked quite upset as well. She flicked her head in his direction, scrunching her eyebrows.

"That's not right, Marly." Marluxia 'apologized' and then I noticed him staring at Axel in the creepiest way, which Axel had noticed because he shifted uncomfortably and eyed me a few times, as if begging for help. I scoffed.

"Dude, stop that. You're eye raping him and making him nervous. You're so fucking blunt and you're girlfriend is _right _next to you. Nami you should dump this douche, he's a fucking creep." I hissed, watching as Nami did seem slightly uncomfortable, looking at the floor. Marluxia seemed a little hurt, but at the same time slightly neutral. There was silence for a while, while Axel coughed nervously. Nami sighed and looked up, and from the look in her eyes I could tell she had been thinking of something serious, and she bit her lip.

"You know what…? When we get to Destiny Islands, Marly's taking my virginity." Axel's eyes widened, so did mine but Marluxia looked _happy_. I stood up, as red as a tomato.

"_What_!" I swear, steam would probably be gushing out of my ears and I'd look like one of those old cartoons. Nami remained silent, her eyes slowly flickered to Marluxia who was shaking her lightly.

"Are you serious!" He exclaimed enthusiastically. I growled, until I saw Nami glare at him and slap his hands away. I stood up straight, confused.

"_Hell _no! That was a test, and you failed _miserably_! Roxas was right! Get. The _hell_. Away. From. Me." She hissed at Marluxia, who now had a look of confusion and sadness. I sat down and mentally smiled. Marluxia stuttered, not being able to form sentences, or even words for that matter. Nami glared.

"Did you _not _hear me? I don't want you near me, I don't want to see you, or even _hear _you. You're going to go over there with those other people and wait until the first time the train stops and you _will _get off, or I'm telling the employees that you molested me." Her voice was strong and stern, and I was dying of laughter inside, but of course I didn't do so right now because Nami would probably get pissed at me, too. Marluxia sat there, frozen. Nami growled. "Get _lost_. _Now_!" Marluxia got up silently, then hurried over to the front of the train, sitting near the group of people but by himself. I smiled until I saw Nami's head was lowered and was biting the tips of her finger. I sighed, but noticed that Axel made his way over there, crouching down in front of her.

"It's alright, Naminé. You did a good thing, he's _bad _news. I know who he is and I know what he's done, you're _way _better without him!" Nami nodded slowly, but I saw a few tears fall. I sighed and jumped over to her side, hugging her.

"Look at it this way, Nami! You lost a creep of a boyfriend who you were always _way _better off with, but you've got two gay guy friends who appreciate you! I mean, a _lot _of girls would be envious of you because of us, not because of Marly." Axel looked over at me and smiled, and I smiled back. I heard a light laugh come from Nami, and I smiled more, kissing her on the cheek. "See? That's better!" Nami lifted her head and smiled, wiped her tears and wrapped her right arm around me and her left one around Axel, pulling us close to her.

"Thanks you guys, you're the best! I'd much rather hang out with you two than with girls, _way _too much drama." She said, giggling. Axel and I continued to smile, and Nami rested her head on my shoulder and I played with her hair, eventually leading to her falling asleep. After a while Axel and I were talking, well, whispering. As soon as Nami had fallen asleep, I shifted my legs from the ninety degree angle they had, and rested my heels, making a straight slant with my legs. I don't know how we had gotten to the topic, but we started talking about scars, which made me slightly uncomfortable and the reason to why I slanted my legs. I know no one was on the other side, but I felt that if Nami brushed up against me in her sleep she would pull up my shorts a little, and my scars started right where my knee began. I didn't change topic, though. I didn't want to make it that obvious.

"I don't exactly know why, but I _like _scars. I like having them and knowing people that have them. I think it's a _huge _turn on, and it's kind of saying that life was a bitch but you managed to get through it, know what I mean? Too bad I only have one tiny scar." Axel said, laughing lightly. I nodded slowly and hummed, facing forward. My mouth made a slant, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's interesting… If you were to see _all _of mine, you'd be disgusted and wouldn't think it's hot anymore. Just saying." Axel turned towards me, his eyebrows scrunched upwards and a small, slanted frown.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot…" I hummed, remaining quiet. I could feel the curiosity burn through his stares, and sighed.

"You can ask anything, I'm fine with it. I just haven't really given that much thought to them in a long time." He hesitated at first, but sighed then hummed. I prepared myself not to get too weird, because I was really sort of okay with it, but that was because I had explained it to everyone I had met a _long _time ago, and it's been about a year that I didn't talk about it to anyone.

"Do you… Are those the only scars you have? On your chest and on your thighs?" I gave a loud half laugh. I could see that he wore concern in his eyes, and I shook my head, wearing a small, fake smile.

"I have a _lot _more, but I didn't mention that yesterday because it makes Nami sick and she gets really upset. I've never cut since I moved, and it wasn't easy, but…" I sighed, biting my lip and looking down at Nami. She looked so happy and peaceful in her sleep, and I gave a half smile as I softly moved her bangs out of her eyes, turning my head up once again. "A few months back, I grabbed a blade. I was going to do it, and I swear if Nami didn't find me in time I _would _have hurt myself _bad_, but she got there and started crying, grabbed the blade from me and told me that if I ever cut, she would cut herself, too. And even deeper. I couldn't… I could never do that to her. I would _die _knowing that she'd be hurt because of me, so I threw it out and just talked to her. She's been my rock for so many years… I love her. She's the world to me. I just want her to be happy." I said whispering softly, smiling lightly down at Nami. Axel smiled at me, sitting back.

"Man, I think you two are the most perfect best friends. I have to admit, I envy you two." Axel said. I eyed him and raised and eyebrow, and he gave a sad smile and sighed, rubbing the back of his head and proceeded to look in the other direction. "I envy you for having her, and I envy her for having you. I've never had that rock, where I can trust them with absolutely everything. I've _had _best friends, but I end up loosing them, like what happened to Henry and I. I have no siblings, no aunts or uncles, all of my grandparents died before I was even born, my 'mom's' rotting in jail, my dad lost everything to help my mom, and I decided to escape it all. I couldn't bare it anymore, so I left home when I was nine and I've been by myself ever since. I went to school and I loved it, I was popular, I had a lot of friends, but no best friends. I didn't trust anyone and I still have problems with it. …It's a pain, you know? But hey, life's a bitch, and God's there to help you get through it. So, I never gave up and I'm not starting now." Axel's smile reappeared and he looked over at me, and I gave him a small smile in return. I nodded, looking down at Nami.

"No doubt about that…" There was a silence, a tad bit awkward but not so much. I turned to him, trying to change the mood. "Hey, how about we ask each other five questions? _Any _question and we have to answer, you know, to get to know one another." I said and Axel nodded. I pointed at him to go first, then he moved his body so that it faced mine, fingers to his chin and a thoughtful expression across his face. He looked at me.

"Religion?"

"Christian, but I don't go to church _every _Sunday, just sort of when I don't feel lazy." He nodded.

"…Eh… Uh… I don't know! You ask me a few then I'll get back to yours." I nodded.

"Religion?" He rolled his eyes and smiled. Hey, I was probably just about as clueless about what to ask him as he was.

"I believe in God, a Heaven and a Hell. I don't know my specific religion, though. Either Catholic or Christian or something. But I don't really ever go to church." I nodded. A light bulb clicked in my head, and I scratched the back of my head, flushing with embarrassment.

"Um… Well… How were you and Henry dating…? You know, since you both seem… dominant." I asked, smiling sheepishly. I was curious! And I had said _any _question, so it's all good… Axel just laughed and shrugged.

"I don't really know, actually. I usually… You know, prefer being the dominant one… But I guess he just seemed like my type _besides _being dominant, so… yeah. I guess that's why it really didn't work out." I nodded.

"What's your type?" He opened his mouth, but then closed it and a faint heat rushed to his face. He huffed.

"No _way _I'm telling you, you'd _totally _take it the wrong way." I scrunched my eyebrows and shook my head.

"No, I won't. You can ask me the same later and not take it the wrong way, either." I said. He looked a bit confused at first, but then sighed and shrugged. He opened his mouth but didn't look at me, just at his feet or straight in front of him.

"I like them shorter than me, younger than me, blonde, blue eyed and… not dominant. I don't like them _super _girly, but just not as manly. Got it memorized?" I nodded. I shrugged it off.

"Well, not a lot of people would be taller than you 'cause you're a freaking _giant_," I started, while Axel laughed. "Younger is understandable, because when I date girls I like them my age or younger, and blondes with blue eyes _are _quite irresistible, if you know what I mean." I said, winking at Axel as he smiled sheepishly and flushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed nervously with his eyes closed. "And not dominant because you're the dominant one. That's all logical, I just don't get why you'd think I'd take it the wrong way." I spoke once again, while Axel made an awkward face and gave an awkward cough. My mouth opened a little, but then I stopped and actually _thought_.

…Oh.

…He thought that I'd take it the wrong way because his type just so happens to be _just _like me?

Pfft, _no_. Of _course _I wouldn't take it the wrong way, and I definitely didn't just take it the wrong way. No, no, not at all.

…Or maybe, you know, just a tiny bit. …But _no_, because I _totally _saw how all that shit was reasonable and-

Okay, screw it, I _totally _took it the wrong way. I went to open my mouth once again, seeing that Axel's serious face and avoiding eyes meant that he figured out that I took it the wrong way, but I just closed it once more. Axel's eyes met with my gaze, and I quickly gave him an awkward smile. He sighed and hid his hands in his face.

"I _knew _that you were going to take it the wrong way!" He mumbled. I laughed awkwardly, shaking my head.

"N-no… That's okay! Besides, if I told you _my _type, you'd take it the wrong way, too." His head immediately flicked up in my direction, raising an eyebrow.

"What's your type?" He asked, almost rushed. I opened my mouth but then turned a slight pink and shook my head furiously. He then proceeded to show me four fingers, meaning that he had four questions left and that I had said that we would have to answer every question. I sighed and mentally cursed myself, burning my gaze upon the floor.

"Older, green eyed, tall, thin, dominant." Axel smiled deviously at me and I frowned and sighed once again. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you're not just flirting with me?" I turned over to face him, scrunched my eyebrows and gasped over-dramatically. I then made a blank face and looked him straight in the eye.

"What?" He frowned, still raising his eyebrow. No, of _course _I wasn't flirting with him. _I_, Roxas Strife, _never _flirted. …Hah, yeah right. That's a load of bull and everyone knew it. But I wasn't flirting with Axel, because that _was _my guy type. …But maybe just a _little _bit of flirting. But nothing serious.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, okay, play dumb. You _were _flirting with me, whether you admit it or not."

"…_No_… I _wasn't_… That's my actual type. I'm not lying." Devious smirk.

"Okay, I believe you." Frown.

"No you don't." Bigger devious smirk.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't." I pouted.

"But I'm _serious_!" Before Axel could reply, Nami shifted herself and yawned, stretching her arms out but continued to have her eyes closed.

"For the record, Roxas _is _serious, that _is _his type in guys. But, he _was _also flirting with you. He's a slut, he flirts. A _lot_." I gasped in Nami's direction while Axel wore a triumphant smile. I grunted and crossed my arms.

"Traitor." I huffed. I could see a small smile on Nami's face, but it slowly faded away as she fell back asleep. Damn, she was _tired_.

.

Turns out, we didn't just ask each other five questions, we asked each other endless amounts of questions. We talked about our parents, our childhood, from very emotional memories to the funniest ones. I fell asleep soon after, and Nami woke me up because the train had already stopped.

We grabbed our bags and headed off the train, still in the train station. My heart raced, it's been about six years since I haven't been here… So I have a reason, okay?

As soon as my feet touched the ground outside, I tingled. The slightly warmer air ran through my hair, and the smell of the sand and the ocean reached my nose. I smiled at the smell I had missed so much for so long. The sun burned on my skin, warming me the slightest bit inside.

**.Normal.**

Roxas seemed to be walking in front of Naminé and Axel, slightly out of it. Axel lightly hummed to himself and began to sing;

"Just for the record, the weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of; A. indifference or B. disinterest in what the critics say…" The two blondes looked over at the redhead with confusion written on each face, to which Axel only sighed. "Song reference." They both nodded and continued walking, this time Roxas walking slightly slower. It then came to the point where the young blonde stopped and just stood there, as if frozen. Before either of his friends could question why, a voice interrupted them.

"Hey stranger." Roxas' eyebrows scrunched upwards in confusion, turning his head over to the direction of the voice, and as soon as he saw who spoke, he immediately gave an ear-to-ear grin, dropped his bags and ran over to the person who had spoken.

"Oh my _God_! Hayner!" Hayner returned the smile and wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist, slightly lifting him up and twirling him around. He was a blonde with spiky hair, pale skin, brown eyes, about as thin as Roxas but just a tad bit muscular, a tiny bit taller than Roxas and wore a tight, black shirt with camouflage cargo shorts and black sneakers. Axel cocked an eyebrow and leaned sideways to Naminé's face as she put her lips closer to Axel's ear.

"That's Hayner, Roxas' most recent ex. His second longest relationship, too. They lasted around nine or ten months but broke up because Hayner moved here. Roxas was really depressed about it, too. But just so you know, the only ex's that had the most successful relationship with Roxas was me and Hayner, and pretty much the rest _were_ less than a month." Axel nodded slowly but couldn't help but glare a bit as soon as he saw that Roxas kissed Hayner on the cheek and continued to squeeze him in a bear-hug. Hayner finally noticed Naminé and Axel, and brought his lips to Roxas' ears.

"Who's that redhead? He your, um…-" Roxas turned a bright red and almost immediately shook his head, waving his arms in an 'x' violently.

"N-no! O-of course not! He's a new friend of ours, actually! Come, I'll introduce you! Besides, Nami would probably like to say hi, too!" Hayner smiled and nodded as Roxas pulled at his wrist enthusiastically, running towards his two other friends. Naminé smiled widely as she hugged Hayner, but then it was the teensiest bit awkward when Roxas came up to Axel with Hayner's hand in his, playing with each other's fingers. Axel seemed to stare more than he should have normally, and Roxas didn't notice, unfortunately, Hayner _did_.

"Hayner, I'd like you to meet Axel! He's actually living with us in the condo, and he's going to be staying with us while we're here, too!" Axel made a tiny smile and put his hand out, while Hayner shook it slowly, eyeing him in the most uncomfortable way possible.

"Yeah… Um, nice to meet you, Hayner!" Axel spoke with such fake enthusiasm that only an idiot wouldn't realize it, and since Roxas had just seen Hayner, he was a total idiot and didn't see it. He just smiled back at Hayner while the blonde lightly glared at the redhead.

"Uh-huh. Likewise…" Naminé came along, and nudged Axel and Roxas in the ribs, receiving looks from both of them.

"Yeah, you should have _seen _them before, Hayner! They were _so _flirting with each other!" Roxas growled in Naminé's direction and glared at her, while furrowed his eyebrows together, shaking his head.

"_No_…" Axel said slowly, while Naminé nodded her head and Roxas turned desperately in Hayner's direction, shaking his head furiously. Hayner scoffed and sent daggers in Axel's direction, wrapping an arm around Roxas' waist.

"_Okay_… And _how _old are you exactly? Thirty two or something?" Axel scoffed.

"_Twenty four_, kid. Got it _memorized_?" He seethed, almost hissing the answer as he sent death glares at Hayner. Said blonde rolled his eyes and growled.

"Yeah, okay, whatever…" Hayner mumbled, pulling Roxas in a different direction as they continued to speak. Axel sent a look over at Naminé, who looked regretful and mouthed an 'I'm sorry', to which Axel simply nodded to. His eyes met the two blonde, young adults, blinking when they hugged each other for a _very _long time_._

Axel couldn't help but feel a stinging pang in his chest and stomach, that stung more as he saw them kiss goodbye.

**

* * *

**

**UNEXPECTED TWISTS ARE… UNEXPECTED. TEEHEE. 8D 8B**

**Bleh, I had **_**planned **_**on making this chapter **_**way **_**longer, but tomorrow I can't use the computer so I wanted to finish this up today… and lookie here! It's already ten, and I have school tomorrow! Damn you, school. -.- **

**I guess that none of you were expecting **_**that… **_**And if you did, then I would like to think that you're a magical unicorn. :D **

**So, um, 'til next time dear readers! **_**Please **_**review! There's a big blue button under this, and all you have to do is press it! :D But not flames, please! I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**WEE CHAPTER FOUR! :D I think… I finally haven't forgot anything from the last chapter. xD Thank you all for the favs, alerts, author alerts and reviews! This is my first story so far that hasn't been a complete fail… xD Um, just wanted to clear something up so **_**just **_**to make sure you guys read it, I'm going to do it this way. **

**-I MAY NOT UPDATE FOR A FEW WEEKS, DO NOT GET ANGRY IF I DON'T, AND I HAVE NOW OFFICIALLY WARNED YOU ALL.-**

**This is due to the fact that starting Thursday 31****st**** to Thursday 7****th**** I have exams, and I have to start studying this Thursday. I **_**might **_**get a chance to update again this week, but I'm not positive. But the whole week from the date I mentioned I definitely can't update. I'm sorry, but I think you guys can wait a little bit, right? **

**I just hope you guys won't stop reviewing! Because if you do, I will get depressed and the wait might be longer. D: So please, do everything to prevent that. Thank you. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND I NEVER WILL SO CUT THE BULL! D: I also don't own any of the songs I use! Please enjoy!**

**.**

**.Axel.**

I couldn't help but scowl as that ass-y blonde walked off, smirking at me. Roxas fiddled with his fingers, slight smile on his lips and blush on his cheeks. I growled.

Fuck that blonde runt named Hayner.

Fuck my jealousy.

Fuck the happiness Roxas feels.

Fuck the slight anger and sadness that I'm feeling.

And most of all, _fuck _the crush I am now developing on Roxas.

…Fuck that, forget I ever thought that last one. I _just _met the kid, yesterday, to be exact. And _just _because I had an erotic dream with him last night does _not _mean anything, I mean, I've had plenty with people who I didn't like or ever _did _like them, hell, even with girls for that matter.

…I'm not lying. Especially not about the Roxas one.

…

Know what? Fuck off, even my mind goes against me. I hate you, tiny conscious. Even if you _do _never respond, just make me go against myself.

And me mentally cussing every five seconds isn't do me well, either. I think I just _might _be glaring at the back of Naminé's head and that's totally freaking Roxas out, because he's looking back every few seconds with either a look of confusion or worry. …I don't really know, something along the lines of that.

"Axel… Are you alright?" Roxas asked slowly. I quit glaring, finally realizing that I _was _glaring, and could have formed a huge hole in the back side of Naminé's head, and sighed. I made a softer face and looked back a Roxas, rubbing the back of my neck while I made a small smile, my eyes furrowed downward.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking… By the way, Nami, don't think I was glaring at you purposely. Sorry if your brains are burning." I said while Nami and Roxas just laughed nervously and continued walking. I sighed once again, but this time because of the burning sun. Compared to Twilight Town, I thought it would be a _whole _lot hotter, but it's actually almost the same, only thing is that Twilight Town is windier so… You don't suffer as much.

I started humming softly, at times whispering the lyrics to any Panic! At The Disco song, because that's _the _most awesome band, and I've officially raped my iPod with all their music. I think, repeat, _think_, that I had seen Roxas shiver a little. …I don't know if that should make me feel happy or upset. I take happy, though!

Oops, I was kind of getting off track there, right? Sorry, I do that a lot, have random conversations with myself in moments lacking humans speaking. So, I don't really pay that much attention to reality, which is something I think I need to stop doing, or one day I'm going to get run over by a bus or something.

…Dammit, I did it again! But now I _am _paying attention, so here's back to reality;

I think we've been waking for at least ten minutes now, walking down a dry, dirt road. It was calm and there was actually the slightest breeze. Naminé and I looked off to the sides, which were filled with bright green grass and beautiful houses, some bigger than others. I could see Roxas occasionally smile, looking off to the sides. There was then a part where the dirt road stopped and an actual road was there, you know, the black ones, which I forget the name to. Further on, the road split onto several different roads. Off in the distance in a road that was farthest down to the right, there were a few older kids there. Well, kids as in Roxas' age, maybe a year or two older, even though there weren't really kids anymore.

I smiled at how friendly and serene this place seemed, but then noticed that Roxas froze up and he eyes almost bulged out, staring off into the direction where the other people were.

"_Run_." He said. Naminé and I looked at each other, and back at Roxas, who didn't really listen to his own words.

"What? Why?" I asked, Nami nodding along with me. Roxas was still frozen, but he turned his head back slowly, which actually looked _really _scary and creepy, eyes wider than they were before.

"Just _do it_." He hissed. I nodded slowly and began to jog, looking back as Roxas pushed Naminé and she began to ran. I still jogged slowly, though, because I didn't know where the _hell _I was going. Roxas then immediately sprinted past me, and I began to run faster, behind him. I stopped when I noticed that Naminé was having slight trouble because she was wearing heels. I motioned for her to get onto my back, which she almost hopped on. I adjusted her and ran as fast as I could, which was fast because of my extremely long legs, and once again found Roxas.

I didn't notice what road we took, until I saw the group of people from before. As soon as Roxas had passed them, he sprinted faster and turned his head to the left, not looking at them. I sprinted as well, but looked back at them as they looked at me. The one that stood out the most was a blonde with blue-green eyes, and he wore a beanie-thing, I think. I didn't really see the rest of his clothes, though. He seemed to look surprised, but I had looked back just to make sure I didn't kill me or Naminé.

Roxas didn't stop sprinting until we arrived at a gate, which I did _not _almost run into, and it was certainly _not _because I had started talking to myself mentally and Naminé did _not _under any circumstance be the reason that I noticed. …Yeah.

He seemed to just stand there, frozen. I set Naminé down and walked over next to Roxas, looking at the gate.

"You know, I think you need a key to open this." I said.

**.Roxas.**

Axel looked over at me and I smiled softly and nodded slowly.

"I know." I whispered, but stood there for at least a few seconds more. Six years, and everything was exactly the same. Six years, and I finally stood once again in front of my house. Six years, and I was finally _home_.

I turned to the side and grabbed one of the bags I had with me, opened a tiny side pocket, and proceeded to take out a slightly rusted key. I looked at it for a split second, then turned to the gate and put it in.

I smiled.

The key went through perfectly, opening the gate. I smiled as I slid the gate some more, opening it all the way. I went back to grab my bag, while motioned for Axel and Nami to go forward, which they did. I went back and closed the gate, locking it with the key. We then walked up the long, steep driveway, but it didn't bother me, I was _too _damn happy. Axel panted a little, because we had been sprinting and he had to carry Nami, too, and now the steep driveway. I had been panting, too, but held it in. Axel started whining, and I just looked back and smiled, laughing.

"Come on! We're almost there, don't die on us!" Axel looked up at me slightly, giving me a forced smile while he held his stomach.

"I'll try not to." He responded. I just rolled my eyes and went behind him, pushing him up the hill while Nami took off her heels and waddled up. The driveway now went straight, no longer a steep hill. I smiled and sprinted once again and stopped right in front of the house-, _my _house. I waited for Axel and Nami, which both of their mouths dropped as they saw the extremely large, light brown mansion.

"_Damn_! You're _loaded_!" Axel coughed out as Nami nodded in awe. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. I reached out once again for my bag, grabbing another key as I proceeded to walk over to the door, slipping the key in and turning it, opening the door. I motioned for them to come in, and they did so, but slowly. I closed the door behind me, locking it as I did with the gate. Axel and Nami continued to gawk in awe as we got in, and I simply put my bags down and looked back over at them.

"Guys, wait here! I'll be right back!" I almost whispered, but they barely paid attention, anyway. I skipped (but you know, a manly skip) out of the hall and began to tip toe as I entered the kitchen, seeing three spiky haired people. I smiled like an idiot, from ear to ear and jumped out, throwing my arms.

"Sora, Ven, Vani! I'm home!" They immediately looked surprised over at my direction, but a split second later I was already caught in a death hug by my three brothers.

"ROXAS!" Sora and Ven screamed, while Vanitas just smiled widely, which was even rare, for him. I smiled and hugged them all back and they finally released me, standing in front of me. I released a half laugh as I looked at my brothers; Sora, my older twin, was a golden brunet with spiky brown hair, extremely tan skin and he wore a simple white tank with blue cargo shorts. Ventus, the second oldest, and I were identical, almost no telling us apart, wore a dark grey, tight, v-neck with white skinny jeans. And last but not least, the oldest, Vanitas, who was identical to Sora, except he had jet black hair and golden eyes, also tan, wore a black T-shirt and regular skinny jeans.

Vanitas and Ventus were twins, a year apart from me and Sora, but Sora and Vanitas were confused for being twins as were I and Ventus. We all looked alike, facial features and such, minus Vanitas, obviously as I had described him before. Vanitas was slightly even more tanner than Sora, and he had gotten his black hair and yellow eyes from my mother, as the rest of us got our father's features. Sure, Sora was a brunet, but in a certain light he could easily pass as a dirty blonde.

"What're you doing here, Roxas? Don't get me wrong, I'm extremely pleased that you're here, but it's been _six _years!" Vanitas exclaimed, still smiling. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head, nodding.

"Yeah, six years, it's been a while… And I'm here because Sora called me last night, and I just couldn't… You know, not see him…" I said slowly, smiling fading from my face. The same happened to all of my brothers, they all looked down to their feet, nodding slowly.

"Right, that…" Ven said, biting his lip. I made a slant with my mouth, and noticed Sora lift his head.

"Hey, let's not get all upset, now! Roxas is finally back home, and we should have fun! You can see him later, Rox. It takes a while to get there." Sora said, soft smile upon his lips. I nodded, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah, that's fine." I croaked. I then noticed a splash of red and faint yellow, then smiled. "Hey, I brought some friends with me! I hope you guys don't mind!" They all smiled once again, shaking their heads.

"Not at all, Roxas. Please, do introduce us." Vanitas said. I nodded and held up a finger, sprinting out of the kitchen. I then found Axel and Nami and pulled them by their wrists, sprinting back into the kitchen.

Axel's eyes widened and he scrunched his eyebrows upwards, leaning towards me.

"Oh my _gosh,_ why do you all look identical?" He asked, almost gasping. I laughed and stood next to brothers, who all smiled at Nami.

"You guys remember Nami, right?" They all nodded as she went to hug each one of them, and as soon as she finished she stood back next to Axel. "And guys, this is Axel, he's a new friend of ours." I said. I then stood next to Axel, pointing out each of my brothers as I called their individual names. "Axel, these are my brothers; that's my twin, Sora, and those two are Ventus and Vanitas, who are also twins." Axel nodded and shook each one of their hands, smiling genuinely.

"Nice to meet you all. And, uh, as long as I'm here, Ventus and Roxy will have to wear name tags, because there is _no _way I'm going to know which is which." Sora smirked as he raised an eyebrow and Ven and I laughed, he nodded.

"I'll be sure to do something about that, then! And you can call me Ven!" Ven said, while Axel nodded. Sora turned to face me.

"So, uh, he calls you Roxy? I thought you didn't like nicknames." I couldn't help but notice the devious glint in Sora's eyes as he continued to smirk, and I heated up a little, shaking my head. Fortunately for me, Axel began laughing and answered before I could screw it up.

"Yeah, he told me that. I just like having nicknames for most people that I can give them to." Axel said, extremely calm. I mentally sighed and thanked him, while Sora nodded and stopped smirking, but began to smile.

"Oh, alrighty then!" I looked back at Sora, cocking my head to the side.

"So, what where all you guys doing just now? Just hanging out? …In the kitchen?" I asked and Sora gave out a small laugh, shaking his head.

"Nah, we're not that weird! We were just thinking about what to eat!" I instantly perked up, flailing my arms around in the air.

"OH MY GOD- let me cook for you guys! It's the least I can do since I came unannounced." I said, smiling sheepishly as I rubbed the back of my head and closed my eyes. Vanitas immediately shook his head, closing his eyes.

"No, no! It's alright, you don't have-"

"Shut up, Vani. When Roxas wants to cook, he _cooks_." Ven interrupted, almost hissing at Vani. My eyes went big as Vani growled back.

"_No_, he's not going to be staying here forever, just for a few days, and he shouldn't have to work for us-"

"Come _on _Vani! It's not like he doesn't _like _cooking!" Sora exclaimed, while Vanitas began to twitch, probably because everyone was interrupting him. I coughed lightly and waved my hands around.

"R-really guys, it's no trouble. I can do it, Vani, it doesn't bother me!" I said, looking over at Vanitas as Ven and Sora immediately nodded.

"_See_? And thank _God _he cooks delicious things, because I was really getting grossed out by your cooking." Ven scoffed, throwing his arms crossed over his chest. Vani's eye twitched and made it noticeable that he was biting his lip, and puffed his cheeks out. I overheard Axel whispered over to Nami;

"Dear _God _I think he's going to blow." I laughed and put my hand on Vani's shoulder gripping it.

"Don't worry, Vani. Ven's just as bad a cook as you." Vanitas immediately smirked as Ven pouted, then shrugged off.

"Yeah, it's true." I smiled and continued to walk over to the pantry, looking inside. I stuck my head out.

"You guys want lasagna?" Everyone's mouth dropped, and they all seemed to drool as they nodded furiously. I laughed once again and nodded, taking all of the ingredients with me and onto the glass countertop. "It'll take a while, though. That alright? I'll just make something quick while this cooks." They all nodded once again, and stood there talking to one another. I smiled as I saw that they all got along, and began to prepare the food.

.

While the lasagna got ready, I made homemade garlic toast, which of course didn't last and it didn't fill them up, but I didn't want to fill them up so they could eat the lasagna. I pressed a button on the stove and a light turned on in the oven, while I looked at the lasagna. I pressed the button once again, turning it off, and looked over at everyone, they seemed hungrier by the minute.

"Okay, only about ten minutes left!" Everyone cheered, and I smiled and looked over at my two friends. "Hey, Nami, Axel! Let's head upstairs so we can settle the rooms! We'll be right back, guys!" I called over my shoulder to my brothers, who nodded and smiled. Nami, Axel and I grabbed our bags and headed up the extremely wide, white stairs. I walked down the hall and almost immediately without thinking, I opened the door to my room. I grabbed my bags and pulled them in with me, setting them down as I looked at my room. I think Axel and Nami probably followed behind me, but they remained quiet. I smiled as I looked at my room, everything untouched. Of course, I hadn't left that much of a mess, just a shirt or two lying around, and some old sneakers in a corner. On my bed was a notebook, and I walked slowly over to it, running my fingers over the exterior, sitting on the bed.

I opened it and my smile went wider. It was where I wrote complete nonsense, letters to people that I had liked and was never meant for them to be received, or a few poems and quotes, a few journal entries and things like that. I looked up from the notebook and saw the bed that belonged to Sora farther down the room. I didn't know if he still slept in this room, but I proceeded to walk over, and noticed a tiny Post- It note on the upper wooden part of the bed.

_One day, I'll be back. I'm going to be back home, with you guys. Where I belong. But for now, I'm leaving for the best, but you guys should still have fun without me! And when I do come back, which I hope will be soon, we can all go to the beach and it'll be just like these last few days I spent here. I love you all._

_Roxas._

I chuckled lightly and then stopped. I kept staring at the little note, my writing so messy and small. The faint smile on my lips never left, and then I felt my eyes water. I sighed and gave a half laugh as I rubbed my eyes, shaking my head. I felt a small hand on my shoulder and I sniffed.

"You alright, Roxas?" I nodded, smiling as I finally wiped all the tears away. I looked back at Nami, my eyes still a little red, but nodded once more.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just a little overwhelming." I said. Nami gave me a small smile and nodded, wiping a lonesome tear that managed to fall down my cheek.

"I know, sweetie. That's not a problem." I nodded once again and hugged Nami, pecking her on the cheek as I pulled her towards where Axel stood, just staring straight ahead of him.

"Alright, I'm going to be staying here, and I'm going to ask the guys later which rooms they're not using, but for now I guess you can just leave your things here." They both nodded and then exited the room, closing the door behind me. I walked back into the kitchen and looked at the lasagna once more, finally taking it out. The delicious smell filled the room and everyone pretty much bathed themselves in drool and I put it over the counter, airing it out a little. I proceeded to cut it and put it on each plate, watching as everyone gawked over in my direction. I smiled and finally cut all the pieces, telling everyone to grab one.

We all began to eat, and everyone was quiet, but not in an awkward way, more likely because they were enjoying the lasagna. I took a bit out of mine and chewed it down, humming at how good it tasted.

"Hey guys, how about after this we all go to the beach?" They all nodded, and Ven lifted his head.

"Why?" I smiled, forking at my food then looked over at Sora.

"Because I made a promise, and I have no intentions to break it."

.

Vanitas was driving the car as we all managed to fit ourselves in the tiny smart car, and thank _God _the beach was only twenty minutes away, or else we all would have died in there.

Vanitas, who was driving, obviously sat in that seat, while Ven sat in the passenger seat. Which was _clearly _a mistake, and I believe that Axel should have sat there, because as soon as he got in the back, he incredibly long legs hit the back of the driver's seat, and sort of sat there awkwardly. Other than that, I had to sit on his lap while Nami sat on Sora's. (Sora had refused to sit on Axel's lap and thought it would be better for me to sit in his lap, considering that fact that I was his friend. That devious little…-) So there was a slightly awkward moment between me and Axel, but it's alright-, it's not like I _like _him or anything.

…'Cause I don't. And that's no lie. I mean, I like Hayner…

Right?

…You stay out of this, conscious. I dislike how you treat me, I would like some respect every now and then! …Okay, this isn't weird at all…

Oh, look! We're at the beach! Bye-bye, conscious! Fair well!

After mentally killing my conscious (I don't see a physical way of doing it, anyway) and returning to reality, I saw Vanitas pull up into the beach's parking lot, which was slightly empty, but hey, I'm not complaining.

We all got out of the car and Nami, Axel, Sora and I aired ourselves with our hands, having been completely squished into that tiny car, which by the way, the AC wasn't working, and Vanitas refused to open the windows. Karma will get you back, bitch.

Since it's a shitty smart car, nothing really fit in the trunk so everyone just wore their bathing suits (Nami had hers under a pale pink cover-up dress). Of course I, being extremely uncomfortable with unknown people gawking at my scars, which has happened a _lot_, wore a tight, sleeveless, black surf shirt and underneath my swim trunks I had a tight, black swim short thingy that reached past my knees. My trunks reached above the knee and were a dark blue, and I know, I looked like a complete freak. But it was oddly more comfortable, and less people stared, so I preferred it that way.

Ven wore green trunks, Vanitas wore black trunks, Sora wore blue trunks, Axel wore red trunks and Nami wore a floral bandeau top with dark blue bikini bottom. Everyone seemed normal with what I wore, but I couldn't help but notice Axel eye me every once in a while, which made me slightly uncomfortable, but was more than used to it.

It was about two o'clock and the sun seemed to burn, so we all put on sun block and things like that, also the ones that worked for tanning and such. Nami pulled her Juicy Couture Aviators that where white around the eye rims, and black on the sunglasses legs, over her eyes and lied down, while I lied down next to her, Sora next to me, Vanitas next to Sora and Ven next to Vanitas. Axel stood there, rubbing the back of his neck as he eyed all of us, quirking an eyebrow.

"You, uh, all just come to the beach to get tans?" We all whipped our heads in Axel's direction, nodding. He nodded slowly, not lowering his eyebrow. "No getting into the water?" Sora shook his head.

"Not until later." Axel nodded once again, while Nami patted the spot next to her.

"Come, get a tan with us." She said, not exactly looking over at him. Axel shrugged and sat down next to Nami, put some lotion on, then lied down on his stomach.

"Uh, I know I'm gay and all, but this feels _too _gay." I laughed, shaking my head. "…How long 'til we turn to the other side?" Nami sighed, shaking her head. Axel sweat dropped, smiling sheepishly.

"Just turn when I turn, alright? Now _relax_." Nami said, almost commanding him to. Axel nodded once again, then hid his face in his arms as we all laid there.

About half an hour later, Nami turned, telling Axel since he couldn't see her. I wasn't really sure, but I think half an hour is a _little _too much to tan on each side without turning, but hey, I guess she wanted that deeper tan color. Axel rested his hands behind his head, supporting it, then shortly fell asleep afterwards. After another half an hour, Nami got up with Ven, Vani and Sora, all heading to the water. She looked over her shoulder, pointed her thumb to the water and looked in my direction.

"You going in now?" I shook my head, pointing at Axel.

"Nah, later, though. Imma stay with Axel until he wakes up." Nami nodded, took off her sunglasses and proceeded to throw them at me, which I caught. She turned her head back with her body and ran after Ven, jumping on his back. I sighed and smiled, looking over at Axel who looked so peaceful while he slept.

I unfolded Nami's glasses and put them on. Sure, that sort of passes the gay line, but I wasn't exactly all that straight, so, whatever. I yawned as I grabbed some Coke and Pringles that Ven had bought, popping them into my mouth. I sat there and watched Sora splash some water at Nami, and she'd get pissed and splash him back, but more violently. Vanitas sat at the shoreline, picking up some seashells that would drift up from the tide, and Ven would go under the water and pop up in totally random places, sometimes scaring the shit out of people. I laughed softly to myself and about fifteen minutes later, I heard Axel fidget around. I whipped my head in his direction and smiled, watching him rub his drowsy eyes.

"You're finally awake." I said as he yawned and nodded slowly, sitting up. I lifted the sunglasses from my face, setting them on the top of my head. I looked back at Axel again and gasped. He looked scared and his eyes widened, questioning my gasp.

"W-what? What's wrong?" He looked _way _more concerned than he should be, so I laughed. He made a face, but I just shook my head and pointed at him.

"You're, like, _really _tan. Really, _really _tan. Tanner than Sora, tan." He blinked twice, then looked down at himself and scratched his head. He looked up at me, neutral look on his face.

"So I am. Interesting." I raised my eyebrows and nodded, looking at myself. I was now more of a peach-y color, and that was something since I was extremely pale. But I was in the sun the same amount as Axel, and he was pale, not as pale as me, but still very pale. And now he was tanner than Sora while I was just a peach color. That's not fair!

"It looks good, though! Lucky, you get super tan in an hour, and I just get more pink-ish." He just laughed, and I couldn't help but notice that his eyes seemed to glow, they seemed more full of color and nearly popped; you could notice them from five yards away. His hair seemed redder, too. And when he smiled, it almost seemed like his teeth could blind you, and they didn't seem as white before, but I guess the tan brought it out more.

…He also… You know, looked… _More _handsome.

…Shut up.

I shook my head and looked back at the ocean, hoping that Axel hadn't noticed me staring at him for about thirty seconds. I don't think he did, which was good, but now he was looking at me. I looked back and his eyes scanned me.

"You've got more color, too. And it looks good with your blonde hair and blue eyes." I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Thanks, but _you _look amazing, it brings out your hair and your eyes; they're pretty much glowing. You look… really handsome." I said, chuckling lightly as I looked away. I heard Axel chuckle as well.

"Thanks, _flirt_." I looked over at him, smiled and winked.

"I try." Axel smiled and laughed, and I _think _he blushed, but his face was too damn tan to actually see it. He then soon stopped, but continued to smile. His right leg was laid out straight, while the left was propped up and his left elbow on his knee. His right hand stood firm on the ground, supporting his weight. He looked over at me, his emerald eyes scanning my face.

"Hey… What's with you and that blonde kid…?" He asked, hesitating slightly. I made a faint smile and looked at the ground, not lifting my vision.

"He was my boyfriend a couple of months back, I haven't dated since. I loved him, a lot. But we broke it off because he had to move here, and it really affected me. We both didn't want to break up, but thought it was better, just in case we met other people. I… was depressed for a long time. He was the reason I almost started cutting again. And now… I don't really know what we're going to do. I'll enjoy the time I can with him, but I don't think we'll get back together." I said slowly, biting my lip. Axel nodded, then looked straight ahead over at the ocean. He didn't look at me, but asked another question.

"And what about that other guy…?" My eyes flickered towards his, that met mine for about five seconds, blinked and then looked forward once again. "You know, that blonde kid that you ran past." I felt a stinging pang in my stomach, and forced a smile, but it actually _hurt_.

"Scars." I coughed out. I don't know why, but I couldn't manage to form a complete sentence, and it somehow burned my lips as I spoke. Axel made a slant with his mouth, looking me in the eyes.

"Do you…- Would you mind telling me where else you have them?" I sighed, scratching my head. I hung my head, looking at the ground, gluing my vision to a small seashell. I made a slant with my lips.

"My back, my lower stomach and the bottom of my feet." I whispered. Axel's eyes widened and I coughed, automatically feeling a disgust form in my stomach. I felt like throwing up, I felt _ill_. So much talk about it and I now felt _disgust _at what I used to do-, what he _made _me do to myself.

"How many of them… were made yourself?" I shut my eyes violently, squeezing them to prevent opening them and looking into Axel's eyes. I gripped my stomach, now swirling with regret, guilt and more disgust. I heard Axel sigh, but it sounded more regretful and full of sadness then disappointment.

"Roxas, I'm sorry, I promise I won't-"

"Yo, is that _Roxas_?" My eyes immediately bulged open, and I held a hand to my mouth, trying not to throw up. I began to cough, my body telling me that it was going to hurl up what I had previously eaten, but I didn't want to. It made me uncomfortable and grossed me out more, completely hating the feeling of it. I shook my head furiously, hung it as low as I could, and shut my eyes once again.

"N-no! G-go away!" The person grabbed my shoulder, throwing me down. My blue eyes became wide as I saw a scar, a smirk and aquamarine eyes. It was Seifer.

"Dude, it _is _Roxas! Long time no see, _fag_." He spat, smirking evilly. There was someone with him, but I couldn't form them out. My vision went blurry and I trembled furiously. And it seemed to happen fast, but red blurred my vision and then a tan blur moved along towards the yellow one, knocking it down.

Axel punched Seifer.

Just as my vision was getting better and I stopped shaking as much, I couldn't help it.

I bent over and hurled on Seifer's feet, then Axel picked me up and familiar faces crowded around me, then I blacked out.

.

_Hmm, hmm, hmm…_

Wait, what's going on? I think I'm sleeping… But am I dreaming? It sounded like Axel's singing, and it sent chills down my spine…I could only see black, but I made a faint smile, and my eyes fluttered open, almost automatically. At first my vision was slightly blurry, but then it cleared up.

I saw white walls and a small television in an upper corner, and I was in a small bed with white sheets. I was no longer in my swim apparel, but now wore a white shirt/dress thing from what I could see. There was a weird thing on my finger, and I looked to my left and saw Axel, who smiled softly.

"Oh, sorry! Did my humming wake you?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I enjoyed it." I said, but my voice came out much softer and weaker to my surprise. I remember myself fainting, but… Why did they have to bring me to the hospital? Axel continued to smile as he nodded. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Axel, I know that I fainted… But why am I here?" Axel's smile slowly disappeared, a frown taking it's place. He looked away, his eyebrows furrowed upwards and sadness filled his jade eyes.

"Seifer… After you fainted, Seifer slashed your leg, and it was bleeding a lot and it was really deep so… we brought you here." I nodded, looking directly into green eyes, which stared back into my blue ones.

"Show me." He sighed and scratched the back of his head, slowly shifting the blanket off of my left leg. I winced, but because of the slight sting I felt. I hadn't even _seen _what it looked like yet.

I blinked twice as I looked at the scar that started at my ankle, ran all the way up my leg, and _seemed _to end at my knee, where the dress thing ended. Axel darted his eyes to the floor.

"It…- It doesn't end there. It goes up your thigh, too. Nami saw it but I didn't, you know, since you have scars up there, too, and I wasn't sure if you'd like me seeing them…" I sighed, scratched the back of my head and then proceeded to shake it left to right, my eyes burning into his.

"Be my guest." I spoke, almost under my breath. Axel's eyes darted towards me, but then back to my leg. He hesitated as he reached over to grab the end of the dress, pulling it up to my mid thigh, where the scar _did _end. We both winced, the scar extremely thick and deep. Although, I think Axel's wince was also caused due to the other five long scars throughout my thighs. I made a sour smile and looked over at Axel, giving a harsh laugh as I looked at the extremely long, thick scar that ran from my ankle to my upper thigh.

"Guess I'll never be able to wear shorts again, huh?" Axel gave me an apologetic smile, but flickered his eyes back to the floor. I gave a slanted smile as I reached over and pulled the dress down and the blanket over my slightly bloody leg, which was covered in stitches.

**.Normal.**

Roxas looked back at Axel, who was now looking at the door, and proceeded to poke him lightly on the forehead, getting his attention.

"Where are Nami, Sora, Ven and Vani?" Axel opened his mouth to respond, but then smiled. He huffed and whipped his head to the side, crossing his arms.

"What, do you not _want _me here?" He asked, jokingly. Roxas bit his lip to hide his smile and made a serious face, also crossing his arms.

"No, I _don't_. Now get the _fuck _out." Axel gasped overdramatically and then he and the younger boy laughed, while Axel shook his head.

"They left about fifteen minutes ago. Went to, uh, see your dad…" Roxas immediately frowned and looked down, nodding sadly.

"Right, I'll… Go and see him soon…" Axel nodded, smiling apologetically once again at Roxas. He then looked at the tiny nightstand that sat next to Roxas' bed, pushed up a tray that was connected to the bed, and slammed a plastic cup, a large pack or Oreos and a carton of milk on top of it.

"Hey, someone left a special treat for you!" Roxas' face lightened up with a smile as he looked at the tray, and immediately lifted his hands but they shook, making him frown.

"Why are my hands shaking? They feel weak, too."

"Maybe it's the medicine they gave you." Roxas nodded, looking frustrated as he glared at his hands, sighed and put them back down. Axel smiled. "Aw, since you're like a baby that can't do anything, I'll feed them to you!" He exclaimed, pouring some milk into the plastic cup, then grabbed an Oreo and began to soak it in the milk. Roxas smiled from ear to ear, turning over to face Axel.

"Yay!" Roxas and Axel laughed, which made Axel drop the cookie into the milk. Roxas made a neutral face and blinked twice looking at the cup, turned to face Axel, cocked his head and blinked once more. Axel looked from Roxas to the cup, blinking once.

"Yeah, okay let's just let that one soak there, I have no intentions of shoving my hand in there." Roxas smiled and nodded as Axel got another cookie and soaked it. Roxas opened his mouth and Axel brought the cookie to his face and then Roxas proceeded to close his mouth, biting the cookie.

Flash.

Axel continued doing this for a while, and occasionally brought the cup to Roxas' mouth so he could drink some milk.

Flash.

After popping a few Oreos into his own mouth, Axel sat back and took out his iPod, clicking where it said 'Safari' and connected himself to the internet.

"Oh, I found you on Facebook, Roxy. I sent you a request. Better accept it, got it memorized?" Roxas nodded, smiling as he rolled his eyes. "You have really cool profile pictures, you look like a little model or something." Axel said, smiling as he darted his eyes from his iPod for a second, to look at Roxas. Roxas smiled sheepishly.

"Hah, thanks! Nami actually takes all those pictures, and at random moments, too. She loves photography, and since I'm _quite _adorable, she'll take pictures of me." Roxas said, laughing. Axel nodded as he raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He was looking at Roxas' current profile picture, which had him sitting on the ledge of the clock tower that was found above the train station back in Twilight Town. He wore white skinny jeans and a simple black, tight v-neck shirt with black Vans, and had black and white checkered nerd glasses and a blue ice cream hanging from his mouth; which Axel knew very well that it was a Sea- Salt flavored ice cream. Roxas had both of his hands gripped lightly to the ledge, and in the background was the sun setting, filled with the bright colors of red, yellow and orange. Axel smiled a bit as he could see a tiny smile upon Roxas' lips in the picture.

"Do you usually go on a lot?" Roxas looked over at Axel and laughed, shaking his head.

"Not like every hour of every day, maybe I'll check it every few days or so but I'm not an addict; Nami usually hacks my account more than I go on it. She always uploads the pictures." Axel nodded and smiled, putting his iPod away. He saw Roxas' eyes flicker over to the Oreo package, now only one remaining. Axel's eyes darted to Roxas', as did Roxas'.

"Only one cookie left." Roxas spoke, slightly more dramatically then it the moment actually was. Axel looked over at it and smiled childishly.

"How about we share it?" He asked. Roxas didn't respond. He kept staring at Axel who wouldn't wipe the stupid smile off of his face. He then looked over at the tray where they cookie was, and once more at Axel. Axel was _still _smiling, but Roxas kept a neutral face.

The blonde then rapidly whipped his head towards the tray, slamming his head against it violently, but managed to bit the cookie and brought it up with him. He smirked and cocked an eyebrow over at Axel, who looked horrified. Although, it also _could _have been because Roxas violently smashed his head against the table _just _to get a cookie; your call.

"Win." Roxas muttered through his teeth, more than half of the cookie hanging out of his lips. Axel smiled and stood up.

"You're sharing!" He exclaimed, then practically threw his head at Roxas', smashing their foreheads together as he bit the cookie and smiled. They both smiled, foreheads touching and noses touching, lips less than an inch apart.

Flash.

They both frowned, finally seeing this flash. Axel bit his part of the cookie off, then they both turned their heads towards the door, where Naminé stood with a professional camera, ear to ear smile plastered on her lips. She then skipped in, smiling at Roxas.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Roxas! You scared us back there…" She said silently, making a slant with her lips. Roxas smiled back and nodded, munching on the cookie. The room went silent, Roxas and Axel not looking at each other and faint blush upon each one's cheeks. Naminé smirked and waggled her finger, holding up her camera.

"You _naughty _little men, I've been taking pictures of you guys for a while now! Surprising that you noticed just now." She said, winking. Axel frowned and Roxas' face showed that he was horrified.

"Oh my God, you're going to put them on Facebook, aren't you?" The blonde girl's smirk grew wider, and Roxas went pale.

"I _might_…" Roxas simply rolled his eyes, then looked at Axel.

"Hey… Want to take me to see my dad?" He asked softly, while Axel looked over at Naminé who nodded, and he looked back at Roxas, standing up.

"Yeah, c'mon." The redhead helped the blonde out of the bed, wrapping one of his arms around his waist as Roxas wrapped his arm around Axel's neck, grabbing his shoulder. Roxas limped but walked rather quickly as Axel supported his weight, and walked out into the hall.

Roxas had opened his mouth, but then closed it. He saw Vanitas and Ventus walk out of a room, which Sora had followed about thirty seconds after. They looked over at Roxas and smiled, telling him how worried they were and glad to see that he was awake. Roxas smiled back and nodded, entering the room. Roxas' heart raced and it felt as if it could have fallen out of his chest, and he froze.

The strong, inspiring man he was proud to call Cloud, his father, sat there, limp. His bright, gravity defying hair was gone; a head wrap in it's place. His deep, ocean blue eyes were now lifeless, filled with emptiness. His face was pale, almost green, but he still wore a smile. His smile grew wider as he saw his son, Roxas. Roxas' lower lip quivered, but he bit it and smiled back, trying to fight the tears that started to well up in his eyes.

"Roxas! I'm so glad you're here! Well, obviously not in a hospital room because some ass stabbed you, but you know what I mean." He said, chuckling at the end. Roxas' smile grew wider as he heard his father's voice, it was weak but still sounded like him. Roxas nodded while Axel sat him on a chair next to the bed. Cloud looked over at Axel, who smiled and stuck his hand out.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized? A pleasure to meet you." Cloud smiled back and nodded, taking a shaky hand up to Axel's and gave it a slightly firm shake.

"Cloud, and likewise. I hear you're the one who saved the kiddo here, I'm grateful." Axel smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, closing his eyes as he nodded.

"It's all good. I also made sure that they couldn't bail the guy out until Roxas is gone; Nice officer, he was. Leon, I think he was. He also said that he wanted to send you a bucket of love." Cloud's face colored the slightest as he smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Ah, that Leon of mine! He's a special one." He said. Axel's smile grew wider and laughed, his eyes had a genuine spark of happiness in them.

"Ah, how I'd love to be your son! In your family, it's like gay runs in the family! I told my parents that I was gay and the bond only worsened, haven't spoken to them since." Axel spoke, making a slant with his mouth. Roxas looked up at him with blue eyes filled with sympathy, while Cloud smiled.

"You seem kind enough, if I could, I'd adopt you. But you're a little bit old for that, so we're just going to have to pretend." Cloud said, winking as he chuckled. Axel nodded happily, then looked back at Roxas and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, I'd better leave you two alone, now! Sorry for taking a while! It was nice meeting you, Cloud!" Axel said as he rushed out, saluting the older man as he smiled back and nodded. He then looked over at his son, Roxas, who was on the verge of tears again.

"How you doing, Dad?" Roxas whispered, his voice soft and weak. Cloud looked away and kept a faint smile on his lips, although it represented more sadness than happiness.

"I won't lie to you, kid. I'm not doing so great; the doctor gave me about a year or less." He looked back at Roxas, who's eyes were now barely holding in the tears, and kept a smile as he shook his head violently.

"C-come on, D-dad… D-don't say t-that…" Cloud frowned as witnessed the tears spew out of Roxas' eyes, and his smile became a visible frown. Roxas shut his eyes closed, lowered his head and began to shake it left to right once again, furiously. Cloud sighed lightly as he scooted farthest to the edge as he could, pulled Roxas' head into his chest and stroked his son's hair as he sobbed into his chest. Roxas' shaky arms lifted up as they wrapped themselves around his father's neck, while his father pulled his unoccupied arm around Roxas' back, pulling him close.

Cloud couldn't help breathe heavily as a few tears came out of his own eyes, shushing Roxas softly every now and then, rocking him in his arms. Roxas eventually pulled away, sniffing as he wiped his eyes with his arm until the tears all dried and stopped falling. He looked over at his father who smiled and him, and he smiled back.

"D-dad, I auditioned f-for Kingdom Idol… A-and now I-I get to go to Hollow B-Bastion… N-Nami and Axel m-made it, t-too…" He stuttered, looking into his father's eyes. Cloud smiled widely, and ear to ear smile.

"That's great, Roxas!" He said while Roxas made a faint smile and nodded, wiping his eyes once again as he sniffled once more. Cloud put his hands on Roxas' shoulders, giving a tight grip until Roxas whipped his head up, their eyes meeting. "You do your best and you'll win it, alright?" Roxas smiled and rolled his eyes, shrugging lightly.

"I-I don't know… Nami and Axel are _really _good, like, _amazingly _awesome…" He then met his father's gaze once again, and gave a confident smile. "But I-I'll try; I'll win it for you. And you'll see me win it, too." Cloud smiled back at him, nodding.

Outside of the room stood Axel and Naminé, smiling lightly at each other as the continued waiting for Roxas.

.

Hours later they let Roxas out, giving him some prescribed pills for the pain. Seeing that Hayner was his neighbor, Roxas had grabbed his crutches and Vanitas dropped him off at the house, since his was too steep to walk down and Hayner's was too steep to walk up. The two blondes were sitting on Hayner's bed, Roxas having both of his legs stretched out and his hands propped against the bed, holding his weight. They had been talking for at least an hour, and now it had came to silence. Hayner looked over at the blonde's leg and winced, making a slanted smile at him.

"Does it hurt?" Roxas looked over at his leg and shrugged.

"It's been bothering me for a little while now, but nothing I can't suck up." Hayner smiled and nodded, scooting himself closer to Roxas, his forehead and nose pressed to the side of his head, and his lips centimeters apart from his ear.

"You know, I've always liked your scars…" Roxas almost melted as he felt Hayner's hot whisper ring through his ear drums, turned to face the other blonde, their lips a mere inch apart.

"Really?" Roxas whispered back. Hayner smirked and nodded slowly, brushing his lips against Roxas' cheek.

"Yeah… They make you… _Hot_." Hayner then proceeded to pull Roxas into a passionate kiss, which slowly became a rough one.

Hayner licked Roxas' bottom lip, but then decided to bite it, which made Roxas open his mouth and groan. The blonde slipped his tongue in and made a quick movement and sat on Roxas' lap, pulling at his shirt. Roxas groaned, but in pain, due to the fact that Hayner had hit it in the attempt of sitting on him. Roxas pulled away, panting as he winced.

"I c-can't…" Hayner immediately frowned and cocked an eyebrow.

"You can't _fuck_?" Roxas furrowed his eyebrows together and frowned.

"My leg hurts, you ass! And what's _wrong _with you? I'm no _sex addict_! I'm a fucking virgin!" Roxas proceeded to push Hayner off of him, and winced once more as he grabbed his leg. Roxas _knew _how to endure pain, he wasn't a wuss; but this pain was worse than any other thing he had felt before. Hayner scoffed.

"Oh, okay, _sorry_. I didn't know you were 'saving yourself for marriage'." Hayner mocked, while Roxas glared.

"It's not _that_, but I just don't like the idea of going around and sleeping with people! And I would have _never _thought that'd you be into it." Roxas growled as Hayner rolled his eyes, shrugging.

"Yeah, like I give a fuck. And I don't just sleep _around_, I _sleep _with Seifer." Roxas' eyes grew big, scooting himself to the edge of the bed as he grabbed his crutches and stood up.

"You _knew _what he had done to me! And I had _warned _you, and you _sleep _with him! I can't believe you!" Roxas rushed over to the door, wincing once more as he had hit it on a chair that Hayner had laying around. Hayner seemed to regret it, and furrowed his eyebrows upwards, putting a hand on Roxas' shoulder. Roxas simply growled and shoved the tip of one of the crutches into Hayner's bottom half, having him respond by gasping and grabbing his parts, hunched over. Roxas opened the door and closed it, as he carefully walked down the stairs, meeting with Hayner's mom. He smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm just going to head off now. Hayner remembered that he had something he had to work on for his class." Hayner's mother nodded and smiled at Roxas.

"Alright! Just at least let me take you back to your house, you shouldn't walk up with your leg like that!" Roxas smiled and nodded, thanking her as he followed her to her car.

**.Axel.**

I waited in Roxas' room- but _not _because I was waiting for him, I'm not _that _creepy- because Sora had told me that he didn't sleep there anymore, and told me that I could sleep in his old bed. Naminé was sent to Sora's room, even though I thought it'd be more logical for her to sleep in Roxy's room; but hey, I'm not complaining.

I had already changed into my pajamas, some red shorts and a white T-shirt, nothing fancy, just random clothes that I don't really use anymore. I was using Ven's laptop, and laughed to myself as I saw that Naminé had uploaded Roxas' new profile picture.

It was about four pictures of us, the first one of me giving Roxas an Oreo, the second of me giving him milk, the third of us two laughing, and the last one had us with out foreheads pressed to one another's, biting the Oreo. I had to admit, the pictures _were _awesome, and it was natural; each picture we were both smiling genuine smiles. Ah, I feel like a model! I continued to smile and shook my head as I saw that she had tagged me, having it say 'Axel Flame' underneath the picture, and in the photo's description she had wrote a heart. She had posted it at least within the last hour, and it already had around two hundred likes and seventy eight comments. Man, this kid was _popular_.

I couldn't help but feel flattered as I read some comments that complimented _me_, some saying 'Damn Roxas, jealous of that eye candy you call 'friend'. ;D' and things like that. This tan did me _wonders_! I should get tanned more often, because honestly, I was _loving _the attention.

My thoughts stopped short when I heard Roxas slam the door open, and wobbled violently over to his bed. I immediately got up, picked him up and set him on the bed and he moaned, lying his whole body on the bed.

"I know this is going to make me sound like a total narcotic addict; but _please _bring me one of those damned pills. The pain's literally _killing _me." Roxas hissed, and I nodded, running to the bathroom as I got him a glass of water and brought two of the little pills, like it said on the bottle. He immediately threw it in his mouth and downed the water, sighing as he finished. He seemed extremely pissed, and I sat on the other side of the bed.

"What's wrong, Roxy?" I asked. He huffed, muttering something under his breath. I cocked an eyebrow. "Can't play that one on me, I'm _way _too persistent. So answer me now or prepare to get annoyed." He sighed, hiding his face into the pillow.

"My leg hurts, a _lot_. And I _know _how to suck pain up, but this pain's _unbearable. _Is this what giving birth would feel like?" I smiled, mentally laughing.

"I wouldn't know, Roxas. I think so, though." I said jokingly. Roxas shifted his head and looked at me, rolling his eyes, but he smiled. I smirked. Epic win.

"Ugh it just feels like… It feels like a baby's trying to shove itself out of my-"

"Oh dear _Lord_, that hurt me. Like, a _lot_. I would never want to experience that, _ever._ Don't even mention that ever again, it's too painful to even think of!" I said, wincing while Roxas laughed. There was silence for a bit, until I heard Roxas groan into his pillow once more. I looked over, realizing that before he totally trolled me by saying it was just his leg, when I _knew _it wasn't just that, but he brought up other things. I made a slant with my lips.

"Something else is wrong. Don't think you can go around trolling me like you did before. I do _not _like being trolled. Got it memorized?" Roxas chuckled for a second then went quiet, sighing.

"Hayner wanted to have sex with me… Just because he'd go around sleeping with Seifer… And the bitch sat on my leg and now it hurts, a lot." I sighed, shaking my head. I lied down next to Roxas, stroking his hair. He didn't say anything, he just laid there, facing the other way. There was a silence, but a comfortable one.

"He didn't deserve you, anyway…" I said quietly, after a while. Roxas hummed, nodding lightly as I noticed that his eyes were closing. I smiled. "The pain gone?" He gave a faint smile and opened his drowsy eyes, turning his head to face me.

"Yeah, thanks…" He replied quietly. I nodded, getting up quietly with one last stroke of his hair. "Good night…" I smiled.

"Good night, Roxy. Sweet dreams." He gave one last drowsy smile and closed his eyes, his smile soon fading.

As I got up from the bed I looked down at him. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. My lips burned to kiss him, but it wouldn't be… I don't think it'd be right…

I sighed as I shook my head, grabbing an item from my duffle bag and walked into the bathroom that was connected to the room, just staring at the small, yellow bottle in my hand. '_Prescription drugs for Axel Flame' _it read. I bit my lip, and with my shaky hands I dumped all of it contents into the toilet, flushing it away, while I hesitated and put the now empty bottle back into the garbage.

**.**

**-I MAY NOT UPDATE FOR A FEW WEEKS, DO NOT GET ANGRY IF I DON'T, AND I HAVE NOW OFFICIALLY WARNED YOU ALL.-**

**That's just in case you didn't read the top author note thingy, so please go up to read about what I had wrote. :D **

**Um, yeah, there's definitely no way that I'm going to get to update again before Thursday, now that my mom's threatening to hide my laptop, so yeah… I'll see you guys in two or three weeks. D:**

**I made this chapter kinda long, just for the time that I won't write. I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D And a two week break could do me some good, so I can think more about the upcoming chapters and update fast, too. :D**

**So I'd like to thank all of my readers, reviewers, alert-ers, favorite-…ers. xD So please review! It makes me **_**really **_**happy and I literally scream with joy whenever I see that someone has reviewed! And it inspires me, so faster updates! Of course, not for the time being, but you guys know what I mean. ;D**

**Until next time! :D PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEYYYYYY PEOPLE! :D Hey, just before I start, I want to say a few things;**

**1. If you take guesses about something that I have left unrevealed (like for example the cliffhanger to the last chapter) I'll tell you if you're right or wrong. I'm not like other authors that say "You'll have to read to find out!". I just feel that if you guess I should tell you right away. If you don't want to have me tell you, you know, if you hate spoilers, then please don't make guesses. I have the terrible habit of revealing spoilers. xD**

**2. Like I said once, there will be other minor pairings with our main characters. Don't kill me. Please. D:**

**3. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SLIGHT REBECCA BLACK HAYYTEEHHN' SO DON'T KILL ME.**

**4. THIS IS DEDICATED TO caity1996102 AS A LATE BIRTHDAY PRESENT! :D So, uh, happy belated birthday. xD I hope you like it. :D**

**AS FOR THE REST OF YOU, AS WELL. PLEASE ENJOY. 8D**

**.**

**.Roxas.**

I opened my eyes for a split second as I saw Axel walk out of the bathroom, looking slightly frustrated or uneasy; I don't really know, I'm tired for Pete's sake.

Ignoring how tired I was, I kept my eyes just slightly open, which Axel hadn't noticed because he probably thought they were closed. I smiled mentally as I thought about him stroking my hair like he had a few minutes ago, totally relaxing me and somehow making the pain in my leg completely disappear; but then again, I also had taken that pill thing before.

I sighed lightly as I felt the slight, cold breeze hit my back, due to the open window that was facing my back, though at a higher level. Axel had been silently walking around, arranging a few of his things until he bent up, met with what I assumed was the window level and smirked. He proceeded to walk closer to my bed, still smirking. I think he mouthed something, but from the angle I was at I couldn't see. And I didn't move because then he'd know that I was awake. I hadn't really noticed that I was in the middle of the bed until Axel _made _me realize it…

He had suddenly flung himself onto the bed, his arms and knees pinned to either side of me, but he held himself up at a far distance. He was still looking out the window and began to _air thrust_. I whipped my head in his direction, my eyes bulging.

"Uh… What's going on?" I asked, already forgetting to pretend sleeping. Axel looked over at me quickly, looking surprised for a second but then smirked once again and winked, holding a finger to his lips. He then got closer down to me, breathing his hot breath in my ear.

"Hayner's watching. This is your revenge." I smirked and laughed. I turned my head to see the window. Hayner wouldn't be able to see my face, but if I raised any part of my body he would be able to see it. Axel lifted his head slightly, bringing it up to window level and kept a seductive look on his face. "Come on, just pretend." He whispered, knowing that Hayner wouldn't know what he had just said. I smiled and rolled my eyes, sitting up rapidly, pressed my forehead to his, wrapped my arms around his neck and instantly pulled him down with me. I laughed as did he.

"Aw, too bad I can't see Hayner's face right now. Such a pity." I said while Axel nodded. I then wrapped my legs around Axel's waist. "Pull me up." I whispered. He did so, sitting Indian style as I sat in his lap, my legs and arms still wrapped around him. I then proceeded to kiss his neck seductively, occasionally getting a peek out of the corner of my eye.

Hayner was fuming.

I smirked as I continued my motion. I couldn't help but… _enjoy _myself. I felt myself tingling inside every time I kissed him, my lips burning. Axel had frozen, but then slowly found his way to my ear, his lips pressed against it.

"You sure know what you're doing…" He whispered, which seemed to melt me inside, sending shivers down my spine and I had frozen, my lips still pressed to his neck. I managed to pull away, pressing our foreheads together once again, the tips of our noses touching. Sapphire met emerald, and I slowly pulled the corner of my lips, making a smirk.

"I'm a man-whore. Of _course _I know what I'm doing." Axel half laughed, having it come out more like a heavy breath. He then proceeded to nibble my ear, and continued down my jaw line. A small moan escaped my lips and I could feel his smirk, then he began to lightly trace his tongue up my chin. I began to twirl a piece of his hair around my finger, and he slowly brought his lips to mine, less then centimeters apart…

"QUIT IT WHORE!" Hayner bellowed. Axel and I instantly pulled apart, my arms still around his neck. We both looked over at Hayner, who was huffing and had an extremely red face. Axel and I both smiled deviously and Axel stuck out his middle finger. I then, slowly, pulled the finger towards me and licked it seductively, biting the top of it lightly. Axel's eyes widened, looked back over at the window, stuck his tongue out, shut the window and pulled the blinds string, having it fall down. Axel and I laughed, not moving from how we where. We looked at each other for a while, faint smile on each other's lips.

"So, I have to wash my finger now. Smells like saliva." Axel said, chuckling lightly. I kept my faint smile, but I frowned mentally. That was just the _slightest _bit offending, not because it smelled, but because he seemed totally unfazed with what just happened. I mean, even _I _felt something, was that just some sort of hidden message meaning that it meant nothing to him?

"Sorry, did that mean nothing to you?" I asked, now frowning as I crawled off of him. He seemed to hesitate, but only strange noises came out of his mouth, like bits of words. He flushed as red as his hair and then looked down at himself. He then looked back up and me and pointed to his pants.

"Care to explain that if it didn't mean anything?" I looked down, and made a small 'o' with my mouth and flushed a light pink.

"Oh, why hello there, didn't see you." I said quietly, then looked down at my own pants. I blinked twice. "Didn't see you, either." I said, sighing softly. Axel smiled and rolled his eyes and pulled himself to the side of the bed, his legs hanging and his hands gripping the side.

"So what now?" I looked over at him and blinked twice.

"About the boner? Well-" Axel laughed, cutting me off.

"That wasn't exactly what I was talking about, so forget it. It's all good." Axel said, standing up as he walked over to the bathroom. I looked over blankly, blinking twice. Oh, now I get it.

"Well… If anything were to _actually _happen between us, we should wait, right? I mean, we should probably get to know each other better. If the attraction's still there, then we'll give it a shot. …Sound… Good?" I hesitated asking the last thing, because it was until I finished that I realized those words sort of burned on my tongue. I sighed and shook my head to myself, not realizing the silence until Axel popped his head at through the door and nodded, giving a faint smile.

"Sure thing, Roxy," I rolled my eyes at the nickname, and was about to speak until Axel beat me to it. "So, um, I don't know about you, but I'm going to get rid of this little problem here…" I laughed and once again looked down at my pants and poked it once, giving it a blank look. I rose my head back up to meet Axel's gaze.

"Eh, I'll let it be and fall for itself. There's no way in _hell _I'm taking a cold shower or jacking off. I'm wide awake now, anyway." Axel just laughed and closed the door. That gives me time to think, you know, just totally random shit. I haven't done that in a while. Just connect with myself.

Um… Well, now that I think about it, I didn't really _look _at anyone's body today, which is really strange. Axel and Nami being half naked and all. I guess I had other things on my mind.

Ugh, this is boring. I lied back down on my bed and snatched my phone, checking the time. It read one forty five in the morning. Huh, I didn't realize how late it was. Ugh, me being alone with just my mind leads to terrible boredom.

So, being the creative and interesting person I am, I stood up and looked around, for nothing specifically. I turned my head up to the ceiling, threw my arms up and began to flail them violently around as I spun around in circles.

"REBECCA BLACK IS COMING TO GET US ALL ON THE DAY OF FRIDAY. FUUUUH-"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Axel yelled back. I held in my laugh.

"IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY. GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIIDAAAY." Axel growled.

"STOP SINGING THAT FUCKING SONG." I laughed, I can't _stand _the song, but I have nothing to do and feel slightly hyper-ish. This is why I don't stay up late, it affects me, you know?

"WE-WE-WE SO EXCITED. YESTERDAY WAS THURSDAY, TODAY IS FRIDAY, TOMORROW IS SATURDAY AND SUNDAY COMES AFTERWARDS. YESSSS." Oh, look, the boner's gone. Hm, I wonder why.

Axel then stood out of the bathroom, face red and eyebrows furrowed together as he pointed a finger sternly at me.

"NO." I opened my eyes wide and blinked, nodding.

"YES." Axel's eye twitched and I continued to sing more horrid lyrics that they had made that Rebecca Black girl sing, and before I knew it, I was on the ground. It didn't hurt, but it made my leg start bothering me again. I frowned and looked up at Axel who was now smiling. "_Hey_… Not nice…" He just laughed and walked back into the bathroom. I heard the door creak and looked over my shoulder, seeing Nami peek her head in. I smiled at her.

"Come on in, little lady. We've got lots of candy for your liking. Oh, and an ice cream van, too!" Nami smiled and rolled her eyes, walking in with her small, white HP laptop. She wore a black nightgown that fit her _way _too big, it had probably belonged to my mom and Sora gave it to her. Axel then walked out of the bathroom at the same moment, and smiled at her.

"So you coming in our invisible van or what?" He asked while we both laughed. Nami rolled her eyes and sat down on my bed, and I got up to sit down next to her.

"That officially makes Vanitas the only one in this house that hasn't insisted on raping me." Axel looked over at me while I laughed once again.

"Do you all just _share _Naminé like a _toy_!" He gasped over-dramatically and walked over, pulling Nami's head forcefully into his chest, rocking her. "The poor girl!" Nami giggled as she pulled away while I shook my head.

"Nah, I mean Ven's always liked her and spazzes out every time they see each other, even now that he has a boyfriend, Sora likes to joke around with her and Vanitas is probably the only one that doesn't weird her out. Not like she's not used to it." Axel quirked an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Righty-oh then…" Axel proceeded to do something, but I wasn't paying attention. I was looking over Nami's shoulder, who was looking at Axel's profile pictures on Facebook. There were probably only ten of them. (His current picture was one of him in a white tank top, in the bathroom with a camera held to his lips, but revealed a slight smirk. I _pretended _not to notice, but Nami nudged me hard in the ribs once she saw that I took a quick glance at it. Bitch.)

But the second most recent one was the one that caught our eye.

There was Axel, most likely in a park or a backyard, because there was grass on the ground and the sky was clear and a beautiful light blue. He was in the left side of the picture, smiling a wide, genuine smile. And next to him was a little boy who looked slightly confused, eyebrows furrowed together in an upwards motion, and had a small 'o' forming at his mouth. His hair was just as red and spiky as Axel's, but more styled upwards, and he shared the same piercing green eyes. Something else we noticed? Axel didn't have the purple, upside down tattoos under his eyes.

Nami had looked up and over at Axel, smiling. He looked back at her and made a motion with his head, as if telling her to ask the question she hadn't asked yet. She pointed at her computer and walked over, still not next to us as she asked the following;

"Who's this little kid, Axel? Is he your brother?" Axel had froze. He paled, and seemed to shake the slightest bit. He shakily moved his head, as if denying it, but I couldn't tell. He seemed hesitant, but walked forward and sat down next to Nami, looking at the picture with sparkling green eyes.

"N-no, he's my… son." Axel spoke softly. Nami and I whipped our heads in his direction, and in that moment Sora came in quietly, but no one really seemed to pay attention. Nami smiled once again.

"He's adorable! How old is he?" Axel gave a faint smile and nodded, but kept his sight glued to the floor.

"He's turning five this October." Nami 'aw'ed and Axel smiled once again, but this time actually looked up in our direction. I stuck my head out so he could see me better.

"So when you were our age you'd go around knocking girls up?" I asked jokingly. Axel then let out a laugh, and shook his head.

"Nothing of the sort. I mean, I still knew I was gay, but I think I was still kind of attracted to girls more at the time. Now, it's like, only one percent that I actually feel attracted to," He said, smiling as he scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, I was at a party, some under-aged drinking lead me to a bed with some chick I didn't know who was way older than me, and boom, she was preggers. She had contacted me saying that she didn't want to take care of the kid because she wasn't exactly the most responsible, and she didn't want to abort it. So, Lea here popped outta her and I have full custody. Larxene, her name was. She was a little bitchy but most of the times she was nice, and asked me kindly to take care of the kid because she didn't want to abort. Also had another kid but that one went into adoption." Axel explained. Nami and I nodded, while Sora sat down in front of Axel, on the floor. Axel seemed surprised to see him (since he didn't notice him before), and Sora just gave him a goofy, toothy smile.

"So where's Lea now?" Axel immediately frowned, his eyes dropped back to the floor and he scratched the back of his head.

"I-… I don't know. He… was abducted." Sora's eyes widened and flailed his arms around.

"You mean by _aliens_! Holy shit that's awesome!" I mentally slapped myself as Axel gave him a look, slowly shaking his head. He gave out half a laugh that seemed more bitter than it had intentionally been made to sound.

"Sora, I'm being serious." He said softly, and Sora only looked confused. I looked over at Axel and gave him an apologetic look.

"So is he." Axel gave me wide eyes and then looked over at Sora, shaking his head once again.

"Sorry, I meant he was kidnapped. …But not by aliens." Sora's expression then softened, and we all apologized. Axel nodded slowly but there was silence for a bit. I cleared my throat, but I think that just made it a little worse.

"So, uh… How long?" I managed to ask after a while. Axel's eyes never left the floor.

"A year, two months and five days." He croaked. Nami gasped and intertwined her fingers with his, giving his hand a tight squeeze. He gave a faint smile. "The police stopped looking. They told me he was probably dead, but I don't think that way. I believe he's still alive, I just don't know where to look." He muttered. Sora seemed to fidget around.

"Do you know who took him?" I sent Sora a death glare and his eyes widened and furrowed together, almost as if asking a whiny 'What?'. Axel seemed to notice and he chuckled.

"That's alright, Roxas. It actually wasn't really a dumb question, because I _was _there. And I _did _see who it was, but then they had hit me and I blacked out, so I never seemed to remember the face." Axel looked around and saw all the pity surrounding him, so he slowly let go of Nami's hand and jumped up, frightening Sora who rolled onto his back.

"Enough with the bad mood! God is good and gave us life, so we must appreciate it and learn to enjoy it; even when bad strikes. Now get all of your sympathetic asses up and get happy or I'll kick you all!" He exclaimed, looking down at Sora. The hyper brunet immediately widened his eyes to the size of plates, and rolled over to a place away from Axel. Nami laughed and I just smiled, looking over at Axel.

From the side I scanned his green eyes, his smile, his face. Nami, Sora and Axel all began to make a quick conversation, but I sat there. Staring at him. (Not in the creepy way, 'cause I'm not creepy or anything.)

Something wasn't right.

That smile was fake.

His eyes weren't red, but they were glassy.

I could read through his faux happiness.

I wouldn't have guessed it from when I had first met him yesterday, heck, no one would. But after this story, everything seemed different.

He wasn't telling us something, well, not like he was obligated to or anything, but still. You could see guilt in his eyes because there was something left we needed to know.

Something about him was _way _off right now.

I just can't tell if it's in this exact moment or if he was like this to begin from the start.

.

_Hmm, hmm…_

I felt lack of air, so I gasped. I opened my eyes and saw the steam leave the bathroom as Axel dried his hair with a towel. I sighed.

Damn his singing that now made me loose my breath, and damn him for being dressed and not naked.

…I didn't just think that…

Moving _on_, I stretched and got out of bed, lightly hitting Axel on the back.

"Morning." I said and he repeated it. I walked into the bathroom and began brushing my teeth, but something caught my eye. I rinsed and dried my mouth and looked carefully at the garbage bin, seeing a yellow container. I quirked an eyebrow and hesitated, but shoved my hand in and retrieved it. I turned to face the door, still investigating the tiny bottle and Axel stood there, frozen.

"Shit." He said. I looked from the bottle to meet his gaze.

"What the hell is this?" He fidgeted, scratching the back of his head. I didn't look away from him once, and there was silence. He finally met my blue orbs once more and sighed.

"Anti- depressants."

Oh shit, I didn't see that coming.

**.**

**YAEYZ I UPDATED TWO DAYS EARLIER THAN I EXPECTED TO UPDATE. -Dances- …BUT THIS CHAPTER'S REALLY SHORT. D:**

**So sorry this chapter was kind of short, but I'm home sick and trying to hurry up before my mom yells at me for being on the computer.**

**LAWLZ. Bet you guys weren't expecting he had a kid, huh? I LOVE UNEXPECTED TWISTS. …AND CLIFFHANGERS. xD**

**So hopefully I'll be able to update in less than a week (maybe four, five days) since I still have to do two more exams until Thursday and I can't use the computer tomorrow.**

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW AND I'll TYPE UP THE NEXT CHAPTER SO FAST THAT THE KEYBOARD WILL BURN INTO ASHES. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**TROLOLOLOLOL. CHAPTER SIX. CAPS. REVIEWERS. ATTEMPT TO FIX GRAMMATICAL ERRORS. THIS CHAPTER ALL IN AXEL'S POV.**

**WHAT AM I GETTING AT? I'M NOT QUITE SURE. BUT I DO KNOW, I LIKE CAPS.**

**Okay, enough with the caps. Um, well, like I said, this chapter's going to be in Axel's POV! So, uh, it's like the complete opposite of Roxas' POV, because Axel kinda like zones out, cusses more and is less formal and Roxas is actually in the moment and more formal, I guess. …Just felt like sharing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it characters, or any of the songs I use.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL. PLEASE ENJOY.**

**.**

**.Axel.**

Roxas stared at me with wide eyes, almost filled with disgust. I don't know what the _hell _he was thinking, but that's normal, right? I mean, a _lot _of people take anti- depressants, it doesn't make me some suicidal freak or anything…

Well, technically just a freak, because I _have _been depressed and have had suicidal thoughts, y'know? Main reason for the pills.

Point is, not any more. Long time ago. Long, long, long, _long _time ago. Yes, at most the last time I had suicidal thoughts would be… Around six months ago. I wasn't really depressed after that, I got through it, I just… Kept taking the pills. But now I'm happy, lalala. See? So that's the reason I threw them down the toilet. 'Cause I don't wanna become an addict. …'Cause I was already starting to become an addict. Not good, big no no.

So here I am, frozen, my eyes sorta bugging out, paled and just staring at him with my mouth open. And he's there, probably thinking the worst because of how I currently am. And really, you can't blame him for it. I look like I was just caught by the police right in the middle of a murder.

After what seemed like a billion years of silence, Roxas pulled the corner of his mouth into a slant, looking disappointed.

"Axel," Roxas started, looking at me seriously as he began to frown. "Did you just down some of these like _candy _after we talked about Lea last night? I get it, it upsets you but there's no reason for-"

Holy shit.

Dude, he made me sound like a total drug addict. Seriously.

WHAT.

THE.

FUCK?

I growled, which made him stop speaking so I could interrupt.

"No, Roxas, I did _not _down them all in one gulp because I'm not a fucking druggie," I said, swiping the bottle from him and walked over to the toilet, doing a demonstration of what I had did the night before. "I flushed all the pills down the toilet and threw away the bottle. I came to realize that lately I had been using them a bit more than I needed to… So I stopped before the problem could get worse. Got it memorized?" Roxas looked down for a second and nodded. I guess it sort of made him feel bad. He then looked back up and sighed.

"You repeated yourself." I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, thinking back on what I previously had said, and no, I did _not _repeat myself.

I guess Roxas came to notice my confusion and mental debating with myself and gave me a light smile, shaking his head.

"No, not now. I meant yesterday, when you were talking about Lea." I nodded slowly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Okay…?-"

"You said 'she had contacted me saying that she didn't want to take care of the kid because she wasn't exactly the most responsible, and she didn't want to abort it.' and then a sentence later you repeated about her not wanting to abort. Do you repeat yourself often?" I once again repeated the motion of furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, scratching the back of my head. His expression was dead serious and he was literally burning holes into my head. Okay, I remembering repeating that _now_, but I still don't have a fucking idea as to what he's getting at. I sighed and shook my head.

"Uh, no. I guess just thinking about that makes me nervous so I repeated myself. What's the big deal?" His thin, blonde eyebrows scrunched together and his deep, ocean blue eyes were fixated on my emerald ones, his mouth forming a frown. Seriously, this kid's scaring the crap outta me. Help, anyone?

"What makes you nervous?" He asked, his orbs now scanning my face. I was so concentrated on his facial expression that I didn't exactly answer, because, y'know, I'm distracted. He then gasped and his eyes went wide, and I think he paled. "Holy _shit_! You killed them, didn't you? You killed that Larxene chick and the guy that kidnapped your son! _That's _what the upside down teardrops mean! You didn't have them before your son was gone and now you do! You _killed _them!" Roxas continued to ramble on, and I stood there, shocked.

Why, you ask? Was it because I killed them?

Fuck no. I was shocked because that conclusion was _so _random and pretty much came outta no where. This kid's paranoid.

I don't even know who kidnapped my kid _or _where Larxene is!

So, I stood there, and Roxas kept pointing his finger at me and kept talking totally random shit about _me_, _Axel Flame_, _killing _people. Are you _fucking _kidding me? I couldn't even kill a damn fly even if I wanted to. I've been in some pretty messed up situations, but that's the _one _thing I'd never see myself doing.

As I thought about how ridiculous it was, I began to laugh. Roxas began to talk less and quieter, while my laughing increased. Soon enough, I was bent over, grabbing my sides and laughing my ass off so hard that tears rapidly streamed down my face, and Roxas went silent. Nice way to scare the shit out of him, Axel. I finally stood up straight and wiped my tears, looking down on the poor blonde who looked confused and slightly terrified. I shook my head.

"First of all, it makes me nervous because I have no fucking _clue _where my son is, much less who he's with or if he's even _alive_. Second, _no_, I did _not _kill them, because I just don't go around _killing _people, that's not how I roll. And _third_, that's just regular tear drop tattoos on your face that mean you've killed someone, not upside down tear drops, you dumb shit." I smiled lightly as I looked at Roxas, who's eyes sparkled with guilt, and shot down to his feet. He whispered a small 'oh' and didn't lift his head. I sighed and smiled a bit more, just looking at him.

He's just adorable, y'know? Looking all guilty and crap. That, and he's, like, a mega midget. And blonde. And has blue eyes. And totally innocent-, well, not all _that _innocent 'cause he's a whore, but still. He reminds me of a baby. Like one of those super adorable babies that you just wanna eat.

'Cause that's normal.

Anyway, I ruffled his hair and he looked up, and I smiled at him.

"It's alright, kiddo. Everyone makes mistakes." He gave me a light smile and nodded. There was a silence until I heard my phone buzz on the wooden nightstand, so I walked over and saw it was a text.

_From: Kit-Kat Doll ;D_

…Don't look at me, I wasn't the one who put her like that on my contacts. She did it herself and threatened to kill me if I changed it.

_I miss you ginger. D: It's been a whole day since I haven't heard from you! I'M DYING INSIDE. Nah, not that extreme, but I want to hang out! I'm tired of Dem-Dem and Zexy making out every chance they get. -.-_

I smiled and rolled my eyes, and Roxas noticed.

"Who's that?" I couldn't help but hear the bitterness in his voice. I looked over at Roxas, pouting.

"Aw, don't be jealous, Roxy! It's just my super hot best friend that's a girl! She's a total bombshell; kind of like the only girl that I could ever have feelings for." Roxas rolled his eyes as he smiled, shaking his head.

"Who is she?" I held up a finger, signaling for him to wait while I wrote a reply.

_I miss you, too, hazel eyes. :C I know, you should be dying inside! LOL. Sorry, it's just Henry the douche followed me over to the auditions and Roxas and his bff Nami totally saved me since you're useless. ;D Oh, then get in on the action! I'm sure they won't mind._

I sent the text and showed Roxas the background picture on my phone which had me and Katoka. She had her eyes wide open and her cheeks puffed out, while I had my eyes closed shut and had my tongue hanging out. Roxas looked over at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"Is she Katoka, the judge?" I nodded, putting my phone away.

"Yeah, Demyx and Zexion are my friends, too. But Kat's, like, the longest best friend I've ever had. She's been there through my worst moments, and I've been through her worst moments." Roxas nodded and smiled, looking up at me with those deep eyes of his, full of curiosity.

"How long have you two known each other?" I gave a faint smile. The answer to that question will show how pathetic I really am, since she and I haven't even been best friends for that long and she's already the one who've I had the longest relationship with, and actually still can consider them such thing.

"Uh, about a year? Less, actually." See? That's sad. And I guess Roxy here was thinking that I've had longer, strong friendships that would've lasted more, so his face faltered and muttered another 'oh' under his breath. Don't get me wrong, I'm not some anti- social freak that will push people away; they just seem to get distant and then end up hating me for some fucked up reason. They change, I don't.

Anyway, there was silence until my phone buzzed again. I took it out of my pocket and noticed Roxas' gaze flicker over to it. I opened the message and began to read it.

_Damn that Henry. Does he not understand that I'm the only one that can stalk you? ;D Oh, Roxas and Naminé, two blonde kids with blue eyes, right? That little Roxas kid is FIINE. He's so your type. Just try not to rape him, m'kayz sweet thang? C; …Unless, he wants you to rape him… WANTED MAN SMEX. Wait, does he even swing that way? And right, like I'd want to be part of a threesome, you sick fire crotch. ._. _

I laughed and texted back;

_You should so tell him that. And yes, two blonde kids with blue eyes and yes, he is quite delicious. Exactly, that's what I told him and he kinda spazzed out, but I'm totally his type, too. So he and I are even. HOW I LOVE WANTED MAN SMEX. And yeah, he's bi, and horny. LOLOLOLOLOL. Are you hinting that my ding dong sets things on fire? That'd be total boss._

Yes, I just wrote ding dong. Nothing wrong with that.

I put my phone back in my pocket and Roxas kept looking at me with those big, innocent eyes of his, as if debating on to ask me something or not. I made a motion with my hand, and he got the idea.

"What were your and her worst moments?" He asked, his eyes never leaving me. I made a faint smile and sighed, sitting down on the bed as I motioned for him to sit as well. He sat down and looked back up at me, while I glanced back once and looked forward.

"When we met each other, it had only been a few months since Lea had gone missing, and for Katoka it had only been less than a month that her fiancé died. Some say they were too young to be engaged, because in a few months she's turning twenty, but they had been together six years, and was her only boyfriend. She was depressed and I… I…," I hesitated speaking this part, shaking my head as I hung it low. I sighed a heavy sigh, and felt Roxas' thin fingers grip firmly on my arm. I looked over at the blonde and he gave me a faint smile, which made me smile back. "I… was suicidal. She saved me, from everything. The second before I could actually even realize my suicidal thoughts, she was already there, by my side, holding me. Katoka's the most special and important person in my life, no matter what." Before I knew it, Roxas' hand slowly made it down my arm and met with mine, intertwining our fingers. I flickered my eyes to meet his, and he smiled at me and squeezed my hand, caressing my hand with his thumb.

"Well, if you ever need anyone and she's not there, you can always count on me." For some strange reason I felt heat rise to my face, so I simply nodded and looked down once again.

This kid is way too cute, and way too nice. And, like, fucking amazing. I like him _way _too much-

Wait.

I didn't just say that- or, I mean, think it.

No, no, no, no. _No_.

Okay, well, maybe I _do _like him.

But just a teensy weensy bit. Not a lot. Got it memorized?

Ugh, no non- existent conscious, quite annoying me. He's cute and super nice. Get a life, so what's the big deal if I like him? Certainly ain't gonna tell him, that's for sure.

So after my internal rant, Roxas told me he was going to take a shower, so I went down to get some breakfast. I continued random conversation with Kat, which made me remember something.

She's only nineteen, like Roxas and Naminé. Dude, why do I come off like such a fucking predator?

.

I'm not really sure why, but Roxas felt like leaving that same day, so we said our goodbyes to Vanitas, Ventus and Sora and headed out on our way.

So, here's how it went down the entire time there;

Before we left and Roxas had seen Naminé dressed, he kinda drooled all over her. She was wearing a tight, turquoise tank top and really tight skinny jeans, like any average girl would wear. Turns out, in all the time Roxas and Nami knew each other, he had _never _seen her wear jeans, just flowy skirts and dresses. That _and _the girl's a total bombshell, she has boobs and a huge ass. (Not much compared to Katoka, but it's still something.) And Roxas, being the bisexual slut he is, gawked at her ass the entire walk to the train station, practically never blinking.

That's totally unfair, y'know? I've got hips and he doesn't go around gawking at me like that.

Hell yeah, I've got hips and I'm proud, not everyone can swing 'em around like I do.

Anyway, we were waiting for the train and Roxas was staring at Naminé's boobs, not so subtly. Like seriously, she's been his best friend for, like, a thousand years now, why would he suddenly care now?

Oh, right.

He's a horny, bisexual teenager. Almost forgot.

Can't really blame him, though. Naminé's a really attractive girl, y'know? And she has a nice body, too. That's what sexy people can do to you. It's certainly the effect that Brendon Urie (1) has on Katoka and I.

Ooh, back to reality!

The train had already been on the move for a while now, and Naminé and Roxas where just talking, while I, obviously, was lost in thought. I pulled out my iPod touch that had a hard, red case surrounding it. I grabbed my backpack that was on the ground and rummaged around, finally finding what I was looking for.

I pulled out my white, Beats by Dr. Dre, over ear headphones that had a red, accented 'd' on each side. These headphones are boss, y'know, the ones that appear in a _lot _of famous music videos?

Just before I pulled them over my ears, I heard Nami gasp, and I looked over at her. Her cerulean eyes went wide and pointed a finger at my headphones, almost growling.

"Those. Fucking. Headphones. Are. _Mine_." Her voice was so serious and demanding, it literally scared the crap outta me. Well, not _literally_, but you get the point. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at Roxas, who was smiling.

"Why is she suddenly so aggressive?" I asked, while Roxas laughed and shrugged. Before I knew it, Naminé had already snatched them from me and was now gawking at the headphones, almost drooling. She then began to caress them against her cheek, baring her teeth as she did. My eyes went wide and I cocked my head to the side so she could see me better. "Y-you know, Naminé, I could lend you them for a little bit…" I didn't even finish the sentence and she was already screaming and plugging them into her iPod. You could hear the music just blast out of them, and she just kinda zoned out after that.

Dude.

Seriously.

What the fuck was that?

So much for listening to music.

So Roxas and I just kinda sat there, gawking at the strange blonde teenager who seem totally unfazed with what just happened, and sat there, staring straight ahead of her, smile on her face, head bobbing to the music and with headphones literally vibrating against her head. I'll never think of her the same way. I'm traumatized, and will probably have to by myself a new pair of those fucking expensive headphones.

Roxas then just looked straight ahead, wearing a blank face. I then looked straight ahead of myself, pulling both corners of my lips to the side. There wasn't technically silence because you could hear the pop music Nami listened to, but no one really spoke. We all just sat there, still.

Until I felt a finger on my cheek, tracing one of my purple, upside down, tear drop tattoos. I slowly turned to face Roxas, who smiled but didn't really look at me, if not at my tattoos, and proceeded to trace the other one with his other hand.

"You didn't tell me why you got them," He said, softly, still smiling lightly. I smiled back, placing some of his beautiful, blonde locks behind his ear.

"Lea was a unique kid, y'know? Much smarter than the boys his age. He was some how amazingly gifted with the camera, and was also a tiny artist. Of course the drawings weren't extremely detailed, but hey, he was a toddler, and you could see the potential he had. So one day I just sneezed, and a tear fell out. Lea some how managed to take a picture of the tear falling, and found the form of it fascinating. The next day he had a picture of me with upside down tear drops under my eyes that were purple; the tears were upside down because as he drew it the camera was, well, upside down, and they were purple because he couldn't find his blue crayon. After that, he kept making drawings with people having these markings under their eyes, and when I asked him why he told me that he thought it was cool, and that I should've gotten my own," I said, laughing lightly as I shook my head at the memory of my son nearly pleading me to get these tattoos. "I thought it was ridiculous, but then they kidnapped him, and that was the only thing I would think of, for some reason. So I got them, thinking about the day that we'll reunite and he'll see them, and Lea will know that I thought of him, and that I do every day… Every time I look at the tattoos…" Roxas' eyes sparkled, scanning my own eyes as his smile got wider and let out half a laugh. He nodded lightly, still caressing my tattoos.

"That's beautiful." I smiled and shrugged, nodding once subtly.

"I guess it is."

After a while it just fell back to silence. Naminé gave me my headphones back, so I was listening to music. I had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and when I came out I saw a little water thingy with a few cups next to it, so I grabbed one and filled it with water, drinking away as I looked in the direction where Naminé and Roxas where.

Roxas had pulled Naminé into his lap and as soon as she pulled away to sit down next to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her lightly on the cheek. I smiled at the pair; they're best friends and so loving and cuddly with each other, y'know? It's actually kinda cute.

I continued watching and pouring in more water (I was, like, _really _dehydrated), while Roxas slowly continued to kiss Naminé a few more times on the cheek, but then it suddenly changed course, if you know what I mean.

The blonde boy suddenly cupped the blonde girl's cheek with his hand, and hesitantly began to kiss her neck, pulling her closer with the hand that was still wrapped around her waist. Soon enough, he _placed his lips on hers_, and I swear I almost chocked to death on my water. Not only _that_, but the chick _totally _kissed him back!

HOLY.

_SHIT_.

I pulled out my phone and frantically began to text Katoka, my fingers almost burning the freaking key pad at how fast I pressed on each button.

_HOLY HOLY HOLY HOLY. FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING SHIT. WE'RE ON THE TRAIN AND I LEFT FOR, LIKE, TWO MINUTES TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND TO DRINK WATER AND NOW ROXAS AND NAMINÉ STARTED MAKING OUT LIKE HORNY DOGS. I ALMOST DIED, LITERALLY. THAT MADE ME CHOKE ON MY WATER. IS THIS THE KIND OF THING BEST FRIENDS DO? 'CAUSE I'D LIKE TO THINK THAT IT'S VERY WRONG._

Katoka responded quickly, only about a minute later.

_LOLOLOLOL. THAT'S EFFING HYSTERICAL. I ALMOST PEED MYSELF. AND HELL YES THAT'S WHAT BEST FRIENDS DO, AND IT'S SO TOTALLY NOT WRONG. DO YOU NOT RECALL THAT WE MAKE OUT EVERY TWO SECONDS? ;D_

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her little joke at the end, which is a _lie_, and texted back.

_THAT'S SO NOT FUNNY, BITCH. I SHAKE MY HEAD AT WHAT HUMORS YOU. I'M SO RUINING THIS MAKE OUT FEST._

I shoved the phone back into my pocket, walking over to the two blondes, and as I stood in front of them, I couldn't help but gawk.

This freaking Roxas was pretty much molesting the crap out of Naminé. Dude, seriously. I'm getting angry. And no one, I repeat, _no one_ likes an angry Axel. It just doesn't mix up well.

As soon as I turned around, Naminé probably saw me because she tried to pull away, but Roxas only pulled her back, and onto his lap. He was running his fingers through her hair while the other hand still remained firm around her waist, his lips pressed to hers, moving in a passionate way. Oh, and don't forget the way how he shoved his tongue down half of Naminé's throat. So _fucking_ romantic.

If you look at the train from a bird's eye view, Naminé and Roxas would be in the upper left corner, so I walked all the way down to the bottom right corner, lying my whole body down on the side bench, but had my the top of my head in their direction, so I couldn't see them unless I rolled my head back. (Not like I would be stupid enough to do that.)

Like I said, I was lying down on the bench thing and had my right leg propped up, forming an acute angle, while I had folded my left leg and rested my left foot on my right knee.

I put my headphones back on and put the music as loud as I could, and looked at the last message I had sent to Kat (which she hasn't responded to).

Yeah, okay, so I didn't ruin it.

Whatever.

And I don't know why, but right now I feel so damn cranky, pissed and moody. Not just at Roxas' whore-yness, but at everything. I felt my phone buzz so I took it out of my pocket and looked at the text Katoka had sent me.

_Aw, they're young and horny, let them be! But I guessed you ruined it, anyway… LOL. Oh, and sorry for not replying right away, hun! I was eating! :D_

I glared at my phone, suddenly feeling angry towards Katoka, as well.

_Uh, news flash. They're the same fucking age as you, and are you a horny slut? No. And no, I didn't ruin it, I let them be their shitty horny selves. Right, just any excuse not to fucking talk to me, bitch._

And before I could actually think about what I was just doing, the screen already read 'Message sent'. What the hell is wrong with me? I just acted like a total bastard, and she didn't even do anything. I quickly wrote her an apology, and I got her response quickly.

_That's alright… And I was about to say, what the hell did I do wrong…? It's understandable, sweetie. It happens. C:_

I smiled as I read the message, but I still couldn't help but feel… _Strange_. Like I was different, and I felt like I had a hole in my chest. I started taking in deeper breaths to see if it would go away, and I pulled my iPod above my face, changing the song. I just stared at the screen, until it faded to black, and looked at my reflection. I looked at my tattoos, and felt a sudden lack of air. I sat up straight and took in a deep breath, looking at the tattoos once more.

I didn't want to look, but I couldn't look away. My vision was frozen on the purple, upside down tear drops that stained my face. I didn't want to think, but thoughts ran through my mind, anyway.

Lea.

My beloved son, Lea.

The person who had been with me the longest, had left, like everyone else. Everyone who was important to me seemed to leave sooner or later, and I would always have to search for someone else to replace them.

Except, Lea didn't leave on his own. And I could never replace him.

My heart began to ache and I started taking more frequent, deeper breaths. The thoughts didn't stop there.

One year, five months and now six days.

That has been the time that I haven't seen him, heard him, played with him, hugged him, read to him, kissed him, carried him, laughed with him… Or even get to have him.

That's how long I've missed him.

How long I've been depressed.

How long I couldn't bare to accept the fact that he could be, and possibly _is _dead.

My life, my treasure, my _everything_ is gone, and no longer exists, only in my memory.

I felt my heart sank and it's beating rapidly increased to frightening rhythm, my deep breaths now short and heavy, my head spinning, aching, my tears no stopping, only blurring my vision.

I pulled my headphones down around my neck and stood up rapidly, only to grab the wall as I felt like I was going to fall over from the extreme dizziness I felt. I pressed the first number I had on speed dial.

Katoka.

Thank God she answered on the first ring, and I almost could just hear her smile.

"_YAY! AXEL-" _I began to hyperventilate, and she went silent. I tried to breath slower, to stop my tears, for everything to go back to normal; but I just couldn't.

"K-Kat, I-I need y-you…" I sped past Roxas and Naminé, and I could feel their stares, I could hear their whispers, them calling my name, but I ignored them. I pushed a door open that lead to a small, square platform that had bars all around it, protecting it. I closed the door and leaned against the door, trying to breathe in the air that blew in my face.

"_Hun, what happened?" _I closed my eyes, biting my lip and shook my head. I remained silent for a bit, just doing so.

"I-… Was thinking about Lea… I don't-, just talk to me about anything. Please," I whispered, now being able to breathe better as I wiped my tears. I heard Katoka sigh lightly, and I could just so picture her shaking her head lightly as she would give me a faint smile, and the thought of how motherly she can get just instantly made me feel better. The way she would do anything to make me feel better, and not question it until I actually wanted to talk about it. She wouldn't even pressure me into it, she'd just remain silent and soon enough I would talk, and then she'd be holding me, running her thin fingers through my hair, shushing me lightly as she told me everything would be okay.

"_Demy and Zexy left for dinner, so I'm home alone right now. They gave me about two hours, and I have to be gone before they come back. Wouldn't want to interrupt them and their sweet love making, anyway," _She said lightly, giggling as she did. I chuckled, shaking my head. I pushed my foot against the wall, so my weight was pushed forward and I walked over to the bar- railing things, resting my elbows against it, looking at the time on my iPod. I smiled.

"Get your huge ass over at the train station. I'm getting there in around fifteen minutes or less." She squealed and I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"_YAY! KITTY KAT GETS TO SPEND TIME WITH PYRO AXEL!" _I laughed, but than gasped jokingly.

"AXEL HASN'T PLAYED WITH FIRE IN A LONG TIME. NO PYRO AXEL. JUST GINGER AXEL."

"…_FIRECROTCH AXEL?"_

"Oh yes, my crotch does tend to light things on fire." Katoka sighed and laughed.

"_Damn you for changing the meaning of firecrotch into something much cooler than it actually is." _I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"I have that power. Got it memorized? Now move your ass, I'll see you in ten." I said while she hummed in response, and I pressed the red 'End call' button. I sighed lightly as I watched the rushed scenery pass me, the wind pushing my hair into my face, and I took a deep breath.

I couldn't help but wonder how it was that she calmed me so easily, as if without effort. Is it the same for her? I would hope so, because then that means this is one of the strongest friendship's I've ever had, and I don't want to lose it.

I felt relaxed, just standing out there, nothing but silence. I didn't want to go back in to be bombarded with question by the two blondes, so I just waited out there until the train stopped.

And when it finally did stop, I ran back inside, grabbed my stuff, and looked over at the two blondes, smiling at them.

"Please don't ask about what happened before," I said rapidly, and began to flail my arms around. "But I'm going to start running now because I need to find my bee eff eff!" I exclaimed, once again almost not taking breaths as I spoke. They shrugged and nodded and I ran off to find Katoka.

Even though there was a huge ass crowd, I found her from far away. How did I know it was her?

Because she is the only woman in Twilight Town that wears seven inch, Christian Louboutin heels. Like the ones Miley Cyrus once wore.

And how do I know that Miley Cyrus wore seven inch heels by Christian Louboutin?

'Cause I'm fucking gay, duh.

She was also wearing dark grey, skinny jeans with her jeans tucked inside of the boot, a tight, white tank top with an extremely loose and short black shirt over it, revealing her left shoulder. Her brown her was loose and curled into luscious curls, a bit longer past her shoulders. She had her back facing me, so I ran up to her quickly and wrapped my arms around her waist, putting my mouth to her ear.

"Get in my van."

"Will Brendon Urie be there?"

"Oh, most definitely."

"Good." She then turned around and smiled and proceeded to hug me while I hugged her back. Soon enough Naminé and Roxas came along and they gawked at Katoka. I guess that it was because she was almost as tall as me.

Then, it made me realize just how _tiny _they were. I mean, I'm huge, I get it, so I just normally see everyone as midgets. But compared to Katoka, they were even tinier.

"Oh my _gosh_ you're tall." Katoka made an 'o' with her mouth, and looked at her heels as she smiled.

"Yeah, that's because I'm wearing seven inch heels! But without 'em I'm only, like, five eight," She said, while Naminé gasped and Roxas lowered his head and sighed.

"That still makes you taller than me…" He muttered while Katoka giggled. Naminé's eyes went wide and she flailed her arms around in front of Roxas' face.

"And _me_! I still wear heels and look tiny! I'm only four eleven without them, for crying out loud!" She exclaimed, making a face as she began to make whining noises. I laughed and shook my head, pushing everyone forward and out of the train station.

.

So it had been a while that we got back to the condo, and not much had happened. The two blondies went to their rooms (cough -make-out session- cough) while Katoka and I sat on the couch, just talking. She commented on how sexy I looked with my tan, although I was already quite aware, and had went to pick up my Gucci eyeglasses since I was now half blind and couldn't see things far away. They were black and rectangular, having a thick rim around them and looking sort of like nerd glasses. I loved these bitches. As Katoka and I rambled on about random nonsense, I put them on and felt more comfortable now that I could see things better. She pinched my cheeks and 'aw'ed as I wore them, but then she made a faint smile, showing that she was about to get to something serious.

"Now, I haven't gotten to ask you this for a while, and I just want to know. Are you still on your meds?" She asked, looking at me in a motherly way. I smiled a toothy smile, and shook my head. Her eyes went wide and a huge smile burst onto her face, while she jumped where she sat and squealed. "The doctor told you that you could stop taking them?" She asked happily, while I shook my head once more.

"Nah, I just don't need them anymore! I threw them down the toilet!" Oh, that sounded way better in my head. Katoka's eyes went as wide as plates and her smiled became an immediate frown. She furrowed her eyebrows together and slapped my cheek.

Which _hurt_. Like hell.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! BAD AXEL! BAD BAD BAD!" She yelled, shaking me. I could only furrow my eyebrows together in confusion, still not speaking. Which didn't matter, since she beat me to it, anyway. "Why would you do that? That's _terrible_!" I shook my head, still confused.

"W-why? I didn't want to use them more than I needed to!" I finally managed to say, while Katoka sighed and frowned, shaking her head.

"Axel, you've already been using them for a while now, your body relies on them! If you just quit abruptly, anything could happen, depending on what kind of medication it is! You could either get mean or moody, like what happened before, or get _extremely _sick, or get migraines, dizziness, whatever. Worst case scenario? You die. And if not, the depression usually comes back. You just can't do that. When did you last take them?" Katoka now stood up, grabbing her purse as she rummaged through it. I sighed and thought about it.

"Uh, two days ago, I think. If not yesterday morning, not really that long." She nodded, and pulled out a two little bottles from her purse, scanning each one. She handed me one, pointing at it.

"Is that what you would take?" I searched the tiny yellow bottle for the name of the drug, once finding it I nodded. "What was your dosage?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Uh… thirty milligrams." She nodded once more, and made a motion with her hand for me to give her the bottle. I did so, not questioning her, I knew better than to do that. She inspected both of them once more, then threw me a bottle.

"If you're going to start quitting them, you need to start by cutting the dosage in half. Those are fifteen. _Take _them, and take some multivitamins everyday. Don't change your diet, just eat what you would eat regularly. After a few weeks when you want to quit, get a _doctors _consent, alright? I don't want you dying or going extremely suicidal on me, got that ginger?" Katoka put her hands on her hips, looking serious until she let a faint smile form upon her lips as I nodded.

Roxas came walking from the hallway, flashing a grin at us as we returned it. The brunette looked at her phone, shoving it back into her purse. She smiled at me and sighed.

"I should get going, don't want to walk in on Demyx and Zexion on their second round of sex. I need to get there before that, y'know?" I laughed and nodded, standing up next to her. Roxas flickered his head in our direction.

"You mean the other two judges?" Katoka gasped and made a smile as she giggled.

"Oh, yes! Man, I forgot you were here! Mind being a doll and not tell the press? Dem-Dem and Zexy would _kill _me!" Roxas laughed and nodded, getting back to whatever it was that he was doing. Katoka thanked him and I walked her to the door, opening it and pressing a light kiss to her cheek and said good bye, closing the door as soon as she walked out.

Roxas was now on the couch and turned on the TV. I yawned and he looked over at me, and I sat down next to him, rubbing my eyes.

"Where's Nami at?" I asked. I heard him hum as he looked over at me, then back at the TV.

"Ah, she's in her room, drawing." I nodded. There was a bit of an awkward silence until Roxas coughed lightly, looking over at me from time to time, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess you saw us on the train, huh?" I did what he had previously done; hum and then realize what he said. I laughed and smiled, giving him a light push on the shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. It's alright, you two are attractive teenagers, totally understandable." For sluts, that is. Oops, did I just think that? Hell yes, and I meant it.

He gave me a sheepish smile and nodded slowly. I found myself staring at him. His blonde hair that was now out of place, messy, but still looked good. His smooth complexion, now a pinkish beige color from the 'tan' he had gotten. His cerulean, shining blue orbs. His tiny nose. His lips.

Then it struck me; I've never heard him sing. I mean, he didn't even hum. Or whistle. Not once. I mean, I sang to him, and I would sing all the time. I even heard Nami sing a little earlier in the day. But from Roxas? Nothing.

Roxas seemed to notice my intense stare, and looked over at me, cocking his head to the side.

"What's up?" I smiled.

"I haven't heard you sing yet, you know." He furrowed his eyebrows upward and turned a light pink.

"O-oh! Right! Um I-"

"Sing me something, even if it's just the chorus! C'mon! I'll close my eyes, you'll sing me something, and I'll fall asleep," I said, yawning. "Alright?" Roxas seemed to hesitate, but sighed and nodded. Win.

I smiled and lied down, my feet to the side where Roxas was, and I closed my eyes. He began to hum, and slowly started to sing softly. _Memories hidden in the back of the mind slowly come back…_

_._

"_Daddy!" Lea exclaimed as I walked in on him in the bathroom. I stood there, frozen and in shock to what I was seeing._

_He was naked, in a bowl big enough to fit him with water inside of it. He waved at me with his right hand, smiling widely as he closed his eyes, releasing a childish giggle. I still couldn't get over what was in his left hand._

_A hairdryer. _

_I snapped out of my senses, tears rapidly sliding down my face as I pulled him out of the water. His smile faltered, his green eyes scanning mine that where now red and puffy._

"_Lea, what where you doing?" I asked him sternly, trying not to let my voice crack. He frowned while he looked at me, not leaving my eyes._

"_Henry told me to do it." My eyebrows scrunched together, and I automatically bit my lip, closing my eyes as fresh tears came out of them, and held Lea close against my chest._

"_Don't _ever _listen to Henry." I felt him nod, and I just let out a shaky sigh as I walked out of the bathroom, picking up the clothes he left outside._

_._

_I ran after the man who had taken my son, not being able to recognize anything due to the fact that it was night and that they were wearing black clothing. I sprinted faster, the man still a good two yards from my distance. I watched Lea stick his tiny hand out, tears shedding rapidly from his eyes which were now puffy and red, his nose extremely red and his face pale. I huffed and forced my legs to move faster, trying not to let the deafening screeches that Lea released affect me, because I _had _to keep moving._

"_DADDY! DADDY!" I winced, closing my eyes and wiping the tears from my face and sprinted even faster, the man throwing Lea down into the car, and before I could even get out of the way, he hit me, on the head, with a metal bar. Hard._

_._

_I fell to the ground, falling unconscious. At least, from what my memory gives me._

_._

_W-wait… My eyes opened… B-but I don't remember this…- _

_He crouched down in front of me, thinking that I was either dead or unconscious, smirking triumphantly to himself._

_._

_I knew those eyes. I knew that face. I've _seen _him before, even recently, actually._

_._

_I now had finally seen who had kidnapped my son, and I know who it is._

_._

I gasped, throwing myself upward as I took short breaths, frightening Roxas who had finished singing. My eyes went wide, and I felt my face get cold, full of sweat and I went pale. I opened my mouth but I was speechless, only air seeming to come out. I then stood up and ran to Naminé's room, throwing her door open while Roxas ran behind me. She looked up abruptly from her sketchpad and stared at me.

"If Marluxia calls you, do _not _answer him. Block his number, _now_." She sat there, frozen, but then nodded rapidly. As soon as the teen grabbed her phone, it rang, and she screamed and pressed the red 'End call' button. She looked at me with large, frightened eyes.

"He just called. Why?" Naminé asked frantically.

"Because he's the one that kidnapped my son."

**.**

**MORE UNEXPECTED TWISTS CLIFFHANGERS! I AM EVIL! BUAHAHAHA!**

**Now, uh, I'll make this quick. My mom said that I can now only use the computer Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. (I guess weekends, too? I don't know.) So slower updates. D: I'M SORRY.**

**(1) Brendon Urie is the lead singer of the band Panic! At The Disco. Axel and Katoka are fanatics of the band, just to point that out.**

**Uh, please review! :D**

**.**

**CORRECTION NOTE: For those who haven't read this story since it was first published, it contained lyrics which I had to remove, but the pauses between Axel's thoughts were where the lyrics from the song that Roxas was singing. He was singing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. Just wanted to make note of this in case it was confusing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven. :D Why do I repeat the chapters at the very beginning? I'm not quite sure.**

**UGH. I just wanted to apologize about last chapter because the memories sort of faded into the lyrics and that really irritated me. From now on, I'll try not to be lazy and actually **_**read **_**it before I post it, because I also change words and sometimes part of a sentence doesn't exactly make sense because it wasn't the word that I wanted. -.-**

**Anyway, blah blah blah, just wanted to make this clear because a few people have mentioned it already; YES THIS IS A LONG STORY. How long? I'm not quite sure, but it will most likely be more than twenty chapters (which isn't even that long), but **_**maybe **_**less than forty. Maybe it'll be exactly forty, or more. I DON'T KNOW. Will I finish it in the year range? Most likely, if I keep updating and writing like I currently am. :D But I would like to, because it would be the first multi- chaptered story that I would have finished in a year. …Because I have other ones, but they are currently abandoned because this is the only one that really interests me, and gets a lot of love. **

**AND THAT LOVE COMES FROM YOU GUYS. SO, I LOVE YOU ALL BACK. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU THAT FAVORITES, ALERTS AND REVIEWS. YOU ALL HAVE A PIECE OF MY HEART. **

**So, uh, enough with this annoying rambling shiz, and on with the story. AND PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME. PLEASE. I DISLIKE (insert the moment here) JUST AS MUCH AS YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO. PACIENCE READERS, PACIENCE.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. **

**Please enjoy! :D **

* * *

**.Roxas. **

There was dead silence, and Nami had went pale. Her blue eyes went wide, and became full of fear, horror and disgust. She closed her eyes and began to shake her head, slowly getting faster and more furious, and whispered softly, most likely to herself.

I didn't do anything but stand there, because I felt that there was _nothing _for me to do. It wasn't between us, it was between Nami and Axel. And I had told her that he had bad intentions, but she just wouldn't listen.

But I'm not going to be a total dick and just come up to her and say 'I told you so!' afterwards. I'd never do that, at least, not in a serious situation like this one.

Naminé then opened her eyes, staring into Axel's, I would assume. (I'm still standing behind him.) Tears poured out of her ocean blue eyes, rolling down her cheek rapidly, and falling onto the bed spread, leaving little wet stains.

Axel walked over to her in silence, while she crawled over the ledge of her bed. He stopped right in front of her, wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her close to him, while my best friend wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his chest. Axel rocked Nami side to side, very slowly, whispering something that could only be audible to Nami.

"I-I-I n-never thought th-th-that he-he'd be c-ca-capable o-of d-doing that. I-if I w-would've kn-kn-known…-" Axel shushed her, still rocking her side to side.

"You can't judge a book by it's cover, now can you? If it were that simple to know, every single one of those people would be locked up right now. It's alright, you wouldn't have known. I'm just glad you're not with him anymore. Just be careful and don't ever leave to any place on your own, all right?" Nami hummed and Axel sighed lightly, running his long, thin fingers through her pale blonde hair.

I frowned and sighed mentally, turning around to go to the kitchen. I began to heat up some water and looked for some of that calming tea, and proceeded to prepare the tea. I had two mugs, one for Axel and one for Nami, heading towards the room once again. As I walked in, Axel was now sitting on the side of the bed, Nami's head on his shoulder as he continued to stroke it. Axel's eyes were slightly red, while Naminé's were bloodshot. She wasn't sobbing anymore, but she would sniffle and an occasional tear would fall out of her eye, just slowly moving it's way down her cheek.

They looked over at me and I gave a very small, faint smile, walking towards them with the tea. "I made you guys some tea, if you would like any." Axel nodded and gave me a tiny smile, taking the mug from me as he thanked me and began to take sips, while Nami just kept looking at the floor. I sighed and sat down next to her, a silence among us.

Shortly after, Axel stood up and walked to the door, barely looking in our direction.

"I'm going to make a few phone calls and then probably hit the sack after that so… Good night…" He then walked away, before I could even open my mouth.

I sighed and we just sat there, in silence, listening to Axel's quiet voice talk on the phone. Nami rested her head in my lap while I began to play around with her hair, listening as Axel talked to Katoka, then proceeded to call the police or a private detective, I'm not really sure.

I looked down at Nami, and in that moment she looked up at me. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, and I began to caress her cheek. She slowly sat up, our legs touching and pressed her forehead to my own, closing her eyes as she breathed heavily. I began to shush her, closing my eyes as well, feeling a drop fall onto my leg.

"It's alright, Nami. You're okay, nothing happened to you," I whispered. She hummed and I opened my eyes, once again looking into her own. Nami put her hand on my cheek and pulled me close, softly pressing her lips to mine. After just sitting there, in that position for about less than a minute, I pulled away and sighed. My eyes scanned hers and her face, my eyebrows furrowed upwards and I looked at her sympathetically.

"You're vulnerable right now. I can't…- I just _can't _do this with you now, it's not right." Nami frowned and looked down, tucking some of her hair behind her left ear.

"I'm not vulnerable right now… And anyway, we did it before," She pressed her lips to my ear, and proceeded to whisper seductively, "Why can't we do it again, _now_?" I sat there, not moving.

I thought about it.

And like the man I am, I gave in.

Nami had begun to kiss my neck softly, and I craned my neck to get closer to her face. I immediately pressed our lips together, our lips moving against the other's. I then held her shoulders, pushing her down against the bed while I laid on top of her, our lips not pulling apart.

I licked her bottom lip, feeling her smile as she opened her mouth and our tongues met and began to 'play' amongst themselves. I ran my hands down her body, from her chest (cough- boobs- cough), to her stomach, then down her curves, stopping at her mid thigh to run them back up.

We pulled away (just barely), panting. I pressed my lips to her earlobe, nibbling at it, then licked it. Nami shivered, but I caught a glimpse of her smile.

"Gay guys and their licking…" She muttered, still smiling as her hands traveled my chest and stomach. I closed my eyes once more, chuckled and smirked, whispering into her ear.

"I can't be _all _that gay if I'm doing this to you, now can I, gorgeous?" Nami hummed seductively, almost melting me.

I moved to the right side of her neck, biting her jaw line and neck as she moaned. She now had moved her hands to my lower back, pressing me against her. When I lowered my body, her hands found my ass, caressing it as she gave it a squeeze.

And then, I heard the door knob click open.

I lazily opened my left eye, still biting Nami's jaw line, looking towards the door. I then stopped and my eyes widened, and moved my torso higher, while Nami's head also whipped into said direction.

There stood Axel, eyes wide open. He had his phone in his hands, but upon seeing us, it fell to the floor. …Almost kind of like his jaw.

I mean, I _know _he saw us before; but this was _much _worse than last time.

Axel's mouth kept opening and closing, just barely shaking his head as he tried to speak, but he never found the words. My eyes never left his, and soon enough, guilt washed all over me.

After what seemed like a silent decade, I sat on my knees, so I was no longer above Nami. I furrowed my eyebrows upwards and frowned lightly, giving Axel the most sincerest apology with my eyes that I could.

"Axel-" He gave a nervous smile, shaking his head with his eyebrows scrunched together, swooping down to grab his phone.

"S-sorry, I-I thought Roxas was in his room, a-and I knocked but I didn't get a reply so I just came in on you g-guys! Hahaha! S-silly me! I-I'm just going to leave now!" He stuttered awkwardly, adding in even more nervous and awkward laughs as he shook slightly. There was still a smile plastered onto his face, but it was the fakest smile I've ever seen. Axel's eye seemed to twitch, and he rapidly spun himself on his heel, shutting the door closed.

I was speechless.

I just stared at the door, with my mouth wide open and eyebrows pushed together. I then closed my mouth and looked at the ground, not lifting my vision.

"I'm sorry…" Nami muttered softly. I barely nodded, but I didn't look back at her.

Not only was I embarrassed, but I was _ashamed_, too. Along with so many other emotions, as well, but guilt beat them all.

And now that I thought about it…

I felt even _worse_, because I had just realized that the moment I had shared with Axel the night before made me feel better than I had when I was with Nami, combining _both _of the make out sessions. And yet, it _still_ didn't compare to how I felt with Axel; and I hadn't even _kissed _him on the lips.

_Shit_.

I liked Axel, I thought. I _like _him. So what the _fuck _am I doing here with my _best friend _when she's not the one I like? I'll tell ya.

Being.

A.

Fucking.

Slut.

A new emotion came along to accompany the guilt; disgust. I literally feel like _the _worst man on Earth, and I hate myself for that, but it's true.

I just stood up, like a zombie, walked over to the door, mumbled a bitter 'good night' as I opened the door, and walked out.

As I walked slowly down the hall, I then became frustrated with myself. I seriously _needed _to stop whore-ing around. My thoughts came to a halt as I saw the TV on, and looked at the sofa's arm rest and saw some red among it. I smiled lightly, walking over as I sat down. There was silence, and I had no clue how to break it. So I said;

"A unicorn is a sign of virginity. Are you a unicorn?" 'Cause I'm just that awesome. Sure enough, Axel looked over at me with a look of confusion and almost horror, slowly shaking his head.

"Uh, no, I have a kid because I got drunk at a part, ass-tard." Oh, right. Duh. I smiled sheepishly as he laughed lightly, looking over at me. "My past consists of four girls and many, _many _other men, just not anymore 'cause I'm not into that stuff, you start taking care of a kid and it totally makes sexing around really wrong." I nodded, while his eyes flickered over in my direction, once again. "How about you? Are you a unicorn?" I smiled.

"Yes, yes indeed. Forever a unicorn! No one is majestic enough to ride me," I said, giving him a blank face. Axel laughed and rolled his eyes.

"_Right_. Okay then, you and Nami are total unicorns." I nodded.

"Yes, whether that's hard to believe or not, we are. What happened just now? She told me to kiss her, just like yesterday you told me to get Hayner jealous," I sounded the slightest bit bitter coming out of my mouth that way, but Axel sighed and nodded, agreeing. "And besides, just because you had sex the minute you were born doesn't mean that I did that, too." Axel scoffed, rolling his eyes once more.

"And who was I supposed to have sex with as soon as I was born?"

"With the other babies that are in the newborn babies room thing." Axel shook his head as he laughed lightly, looking back at the TV.

There was silence for a little bit, and I still felt bad. I felt like my stomach was twisting itself inside, so I turned over to Axel and brought my head slightly closer to his.

"Hey Axel?" He looked over, his emerald eyes shining as he seemed to question what I was going to tell him, they were wide and he smiled, his teeth almost seeming to glow and his smile seemed like complete perfection.

He hummed, signaling that I could say what I wanted to say; but I couldn't. I was too caught up just staring at him, taking in all of his features.

I noticed that depending on how he moved, how his eyes hit the light, they were sometimes a chartreuse color green, and if he moved differently, they seemed to be an aquamarine, but still kicking more towards green.

The roots of his hair were an extremely dark red, while as throughout his hair it was still red, but it was brighter and lighter than his roots, and it had hints of yellow and orange all over.

I also noticed how all of his facial features were beyond perfection; there was no noticeable flaw, not in his face, not in his body, even the purple ink that stained his face seemed to make him even more perfect.

Well, I once heard that to have red hair you have to be extremely attractive, because such a bright color makes every feature in your face more noticeable. _That _must be the reason why he's so _fucking gorgeous. _

Axel began to laugh, and it seemed to ring through my ear drums and crawled down my spine, making me sit up straight of the tingling sensation. He looked over at me with a genuine smile, still toothy since he continued to chuckle, winking at me.

"Roxy, I know I'm attractive, but you gawking at me just makes me blush," He said as he continued to chuckle. I flushed a light pink but as I looked at his cheeks he was right, there was the slightest bit of noticeable blush on his cheeks. I smiled.

"Well, your gorgeous, can't deny that," I said. He blushed a bit more and lowered his head, smiling as he muttered a small 'thanks'. I looked over at Axel once more, then to the ground. "But what I wanted to say is that I'm sorry… For you having to see me and Nami like that twice already. I, uh, just wanted to let you know that it's not going to happen again…" Axel lifted his head and smiled, shaking his head, but didn't look over at me.

"And why are you telling me this?" I made a slant with my mouth, not looking away from him.

"Because it makes me feel like total shit. I…- I don't know, I just feel sort of guilty…-"

"Apology accepted," He said softly, cupping both of my cheeks in his hands and pulling my head towards his, and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I smiled and nodded as I turned away the slightest so he couldn't see my blush, while Axel did the same.

After that we just kind of sat there, talking, for hours. We would watch any random comedy that they were giving on TV and would laugh at almost every scene (though I think it's because in the night you seem to get high off of the air and everything's funnier when you're tired).

Soon enough, we were both extremely tired and sleepy, but just remained there, watching Life As We Know It. Axel had his head up against the arm rest and laid his whole body on the sofa, his legs opened. My legs laid in the gap of his own, and the side of my body was on top of all his body, my head resting on his torso while he stroked his fingers through my hair. I couldn't help but feel my heart race slightly faster than usual, but I already knew the reason for it.

…And don't get any ideas. Axel was the one who sort of forced me onto him. …So I just _couldn't _refuse, if that was what he wanted, I had to be a good host and let him have his way.

Anyway, we were at the part of the movie where Katherine Heigl and Josh Duhamel had made a batch of 'magic brownies' and where watching The Wiggles or some random kid shit like that, and the chick mentioned something about how the moon and the sun were _best _friends. (She was totally high, I guess. I don't know, it could be me.)

Axel chuckled and I looked over at him, then readjusted my head to look over at the screen. "What, you don't think the moon and the sun are best friends?" This made him chuckle more, and I just quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you and I?" I furrowed my eyebrows together, resting my hands on his chest as I looked down at him.

"What do you mean?" He smiled and looked back at the television, now at the scene where it was morning.

"I just thought of it this way; you're the sun and I'm the moon. You're the day and I'm the night. So now answer me, what are you and I?" I smiled and resumed to rest my head on his chest, thinking.

"Well, Nami's my best friend, and Katoka's yours. But… I think you're my guy best friend," I said, looking at him once more, smiling as he did. "So that makes the moon and the sun best guy friends." Axel nodded, smiling as we both looked back at the movie. I sighed as I looked at the screen, and Axel hummed.

"I still can't and won't get over when they showed Josh Duhamel in just his underwear. Seriously, he has _ass_. And he's, like, fucking delicious." Axel laughed, shaking his head.

"What's with you and asses? But I do have to admit, he _does _seem quite delectable," Axel muttered, chuckling. I just rolled my eyes as I smiled.

"But you're better. Like, seriously. This guy is fucking _hot _so that makes you beyond godly. Even if I haven't seen your ass." Axel sighed, rolling his eyes as he smiled.

"Please, don't. And that means do _not _Google me in images-" Too late. I already sat up, pressing Safari on my iPod, went to Google and put in Axel Flame, no matter how much Axel protested. As the pictures finally loaded, I gawked, literally dropping my jaw, and Axel went silent.

Dear.

Lord.

This is better than Heaven. No offense, God, or anything. I'm sure Heaven is beautiful, but this is _beyond _beautiful.

I clicked on a picture and just pretty much stared some more. Axel stood to face the camera, running a hand through his hair as his left hand fell to his side. He had the tattoos, so it was recent, and his eyes seemed to be glaring, but he wore a seductive smirk. Though he was thin (and I'm pretty sure he has hips), he was muscle-y. Not too much like those steroid freaks, but just enough to know that he works out more than enough. _And _he wore briefs.

I went back and clicked on another one, and an instant smile crept onto my face. He was sideways, once again wearing briefs, and he had major ass. Ah, how I love men with some ass. Now Axel is _definitely _sexier than Josh Duhamel.

…And I now have a thing for briefs. To be more accurate; _Axel _and briefs. Yeah, that's fucking hot.

I heard Axel sigh once more, but I didn't look over at him because I was too busy ogling at the picture with the creepiest smile on my face.

"You're _so _looking at the one where I'm sideways and you can see my ass, right?" I nodded slowly, still not paying so much attention to him. Axel then snatched the iPod out of my hands and I frowned, pouting at him.

"Hey! Not fair!" He sat up and smiled, rolling his eyes. He motioned for me to come close to him, so I did, and he wrapped his arms around me, snuggling his face in my neck.

"You can ogle at me some other time; right now we're going to watch movies until we fall asleep on the sofa." Axel then rapidly pulled me down, but we weren't in the position we were in before. He was behind me, spooning me, while his chin rested on the top of my head. Our legs were tangled together and his arms were wrapped around my lower torso.

"Hey, are you wearing briefs?" Oh yeah, I just asked that. I could feel his smile as he pulled his lips to my ear.

"I might be. Why? You want me to walk around here half naked like Josh's character does?" I smiled, chuckling.

"Oh _fuck _yes! We need a baby for you to follow," I said, while we both laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I'll start first thing when we wake up; I'd always do that, anyway. It doesn't bother me." I blushed, thinking of Axel just walking around the place half naked. Nice thought.

Silence fell for a while he began to play with my hair once more, making my eyes feel heavy. I bit the inside of my lip as I yawned so I wouldn't open my mouth and he would here it. Axel was probably getting sleepier, too, because soon he was just barely stroking my hair.

We both jolted up when Axel's phone began to ring, and I sat up so Axel could walk over to get it. I stared at him as he walked over to the counter, like -cough- his newfound treasure.

Don't get me wrong, I totally fall for the personality, too, and he's beyond amazing, but it helps when your eyes just sort of relax when they look at him.

Anyway, he had finally stopped talking, and I'm pretty sure the conversation had to due with Marluxia kidnapping his kid. So when he sat down and motioned for me to lie back down with him, I did, but facing him.

"Was that about Marluxia taking Lea?" Axel looked at my eyes, but then looked back up at the TV while he nodded.

"Yeah, I called a detective so he could investigate. He just called to let me know that he already has some information and is going to start investigating in the afternoon." I looked at the time underneath the TV, where the DVD player was. It read four o'clock in the morning. I turned back to face Axel.

"But why so late?" Axel shrugged, still looking at the TV.

"I told him I was going to stay up late tonight so I guess he just felt like telling me." I nodded, but didn't turn so he could spoon me like before. I just laid there, my arms wrapped around his low back, pulled him slightly closer to me and stared into his eyes once again. The redhead looked into my eyes and smiled, pressing his forehead to mine.

"What's up?" I made a faint, slanted smile, but it quickly faded from my face.

"Isn't this going to affect you in the slightest way? I mean, finally knowing who it is and stuff." Axel's smile became slanted as a half laugh escaped his lips, moving his head slightly.

"Yeah, I guess. Because when I think of it, I could be with him in a short amount of time again, or just find out that he's dead. It's… overwhelming," He said, taking in a breath that came out as a shaky sigh. I ran my fingers through his hair, playing with his ear lobe or locks of his fiery, red hair.

But just laying there made me think…

What _were _we, exactly? I mean, a few hours back I was making out with Nami, and now I'm here, with Axel. But I _like _Axel, and I'm pretty sure he likes me back, because he wouldn't be the type to just lead some one on. And yesterday night he had asked me…

I'm _so _confused right now.

But my thoughts froze as Axel pressed the bridge of his nose to my forehead, his eyes closed. It was then that I realized he had turned off the TV.

"Good night, Roxy…" He whispered and I repeated it back. He then pressed another kiss to my forehead, but not only there, also on each cheek and the tip of my nose. I watched as he hesitantly paused close to my lips, and I felt my face heat up like they had shoved me into the oven.

Axel then moved his head slightly, planting the kiss on my lower cheek, diagonal from the corner of my lips.

I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, but I closed my eyes and kissed Axel's cheek, resting my head back into his chest as his hands made circles on my back.

But… What is it that I'm feeling right now?

* * *

**Bleh, short, I know. I'M SORRY. SLUTTY ROXAS IS NO MORE. BUT CONFUSED ROXAS HAS FORMED. So, yeah, just so you know, that's the **_**last **_**time he should be making out with Naminé, because if not I'd probably kill myself. By the way, did I do that good? The whole make out scene thing? I barely ever do that sort of thing so it kind of awkwards me out…xD**

**LAWLZ. NO CLIFFHANGER. Well, at least not a legit one. P: WHATEVERR. **

**So, um, wanted to say that I won't be able to update for a few days or so, I'm going to the beach and I come back either Tuesday or Wednesday, but I **_**think **_**I'm taking the computer, so I should be writing some of chapter eight. :D**

**The unicorn thing was from something I read on Tumblr. I thought it was amusing so I just randomly added it in there. LOL**

**JOSH DUHAMEL IS DELICIOUS.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the shortness. ._.**

**And, uh, I guess Imma leave it here… SO PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**EVEN YOU, LOST REVIEWERS! YEAH, I'M AWARE SOME YOU GUYS AIN'T REVIEWIN'. THAT MAKES KIT-KAT VICIOUS. **

**LOL that's a lie. But there are some old reviewers that haven't been reviewing, and I would like for them to start reviewing again. :D It makes me happy…!**

**So, uh, bye. :D Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lalalala… **

**So, uh, not much to warn you guys about in this chapter. Um, the singing shiz **_**should **_**start next chapter, but I'll probably only put whole song lyrics if they actually do something while they sing. Or if you guys want whole song lyrics, just tell me and I'll do so. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters or any of the songs I use blah, blah, blah… I WILL NEVER OWN ANY OF THAT. I DON'T KNOW WHY I MUST REPEAT IT.**

**Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**.Roxas.**

I yawned as I stretched my arms out, sitting up, remembering the night before. I smiled, but then frowned when I realized that I was alone. I had a blanket on me and smiled once more, flinging my legs over the side of the couch, standing up. Sleeping on the sofa was surprisingly comfortable. Who knew?

I then turned my head as I heard something from the hall where Axel's room was. And sure enough, there came Axel.

Hot, sexy, steamy Axel wearing just white briefs and _glasses_? Hadn't noticed them. He's still sexy with them, though.

His hair seemed to be damped, but it was still spiky. I flushed a dark red color and continued to gawk at him, and a seductive smirked pulled from the corner of his lips.

"Morning sunshine," Axel said, walking over to me as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I see you've noticed that I have considered your request." I blushed some more as I closed my eyes and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Y-yeah, kind of hard not to…" As I was talking he had turned back around to get something, and I went silent. Oh my, that ass is even more astonishing in person.

Hello, Axel's ass. I'm Roxas, nice to meet you. I plan on touching you on day.

…No one repeats that, alright?

Well then, since Axel just randomly left me to be confused, I walked over to my room, opening the door and walking into the bathroom as I began to brush my teeth. As soon as I was done, I walked back out and into the kitchen, yawning once more as I began to look for ingredients to make French toast.

Axel walked back out again, this time wearing socks, which I thought was weird. But hey, people have weird habits. His hair now seemed to be dry, and back to it's spikier self. He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me close and I mentally smiled to myself. I was still confused, but I was happy. I turned around and stood on my tip toes, _trying _to make it to reach his cheek to kiss it, but since I'm too fucking short and he's too fucking tall I only managed to kiss his neck awkwardly. He chuckled and lowered his head, finally allowing me to kiss his cheek. Axel smiled and so did I, and I went back to making the mix for French toast.

"You like French toast?" Axel nodded. "Good, because I wasn't planning on starting to make else," I said, smiling lightly. Axel chuckled once more.

"Yeah, it's all good. I'll usually eat anything," He said while I nodded. Silence fell upon us, but we remained in the same position, just swaying side to side. And right in that moment, Nami walked in and smiled, not having seen us yet.

"Good morn- Oh _fuck_! What the hell? Did you two sleep together?" She asked, her eyes wide as her jaw fell to the floor. We both shook our heads, but I seemed to be more nervous so I looked like a crazy fuck, shaking my head side to side at, like, a thousand miles per hour, not to mention I was redder than Axel's hair. Nami laughed as she sat down across from us. "But something _did _happen, _right _Roxas?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and turned my head around, looking at Axel who seemed to be enjoying himself. Why, why ask _me_? I turned back to face Nami, met her eyes for one second and made a blank face.

"What?" Yeah, smart. That's my defense mechanism.

I walked out of Axel's embrace and grabbed bread slices, dipping them in the mix and then putting them on the pan. Nami rolled her eyes and just kept smiling, shaking her head lightly. Then, I heard Nami begin to whisper something over to Axel, so I grabbed the spatula I was using to flip the toast and pointed it at them, glaring.

"Discuss _anything _about it when I'm not there and you _will _die of hunger." They both just looked at me strangely and pulled away from each other, nodding slowly as they furrowed their eyebrows. I smiled and went back to flipping the toast, putting some on a plate as I grabbed other and put them on the pan.

As I finished, I put three plates out on the little breakfast bar and in the center was a big plate with several stacks of French toast and maple syrup right next to it. I had sat down next to Nami but Axel remained standing, reaching for a cup in a high cabinet. Nami's eyes went wide and she cocked her head to the side.

"I just noticed that you're in your underwear…" Axel smiled evilly and nodded, pointing a finger at me.

"His request." Oh, fuck you, Axel. _Fuck. You. _Nami smiled and muttered a small 'ah' as she began to eat and I rolled my eyes.

Before I could say anything, someone knocked on the door, and Axel offered to get it. As he walked over I stood up, walking to the other side of the kitchen.

"Is that a tan line I see?" Axel looked down at his briefs then looked up at me with a smile.

"You'd have to figure that out for yourself," He said, winking.

Oh my. Well if you insist…

Wait, he never insisted. Or did he? Ugh, mind, _please _shut the fuck up. You're creeping me out lately. You were never this fucked up!

At least… Not that I recall…

UGH.

Moving on…

I walked over into the kitchen once more, while Axel had walked over to the door, which is sort of on the left side of the kitchen. I went to grab some cinnamon, but then just stood there watching as he opened the door. His rim covered eyes went wide and immediately slammed the door, the person on the other side most likely pushing against it, as well, because it wouldn't close.

"Shit, shit, shit! You guys _really _need that hole thingy in the wall!" Axel exclaimed, his words rushed as they came out of his mouth. He moved his body so now his front was facing the door, still attempting to push the door closed with one hand as the other pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. Nami and I exchanged looks as shouting was heard from the other side, so Nami stood up and walked over to the door, gasping. She then pounced forward, also pushing the door. Axel huffed, and with one forceful bash against the door, it closed. Nami immediately locked it and sighed, but there was still a banging at the door. I walked over and mouthed 'Who is it?' and before any of them could reply, I heard _his _voice;

"_Naminé! Open the door! Don't listen to whatever that bad, _bad _man has to say! It's all lies!"_ I growled and we all rolled our eyes,- but wait, if it was just Marluxia, then Axel would've been able to close the door by himself; Marluxia wasn't so strong, after all.

So who else could be there?

As I walked over to the door I noticed the peep hole thing Axel was talking about, and I pointed to it. He scoffed.

"That thing's fucking lower than the lowest the limbo stick can go." I pointed at Nami, meaning that it was that low for her, since she's quite small.

But I ignored whatever they had done next and looked into the hole, gasping at who else I saw.

I turned around to face Axel, confusion written all over my face. How could I tell? Well, it's my fucking face, and I know what emotions I wear on it.

"Axel, why's Henry here?" I whispered, knowing that if I talked in a slightly more audible voice they would hear me outside. Axel sighed.

"He and Marluxia are cousins; that's how I knew who Marluxia was. And I guess when shit-head here saw me with you guys the other day, he told Henry, so now Henry knows where I'm currently located," He said while I nodded slightly, making a slant with my lips. Axel then walked over to the door and shouted, "AND THEY SHOULD FUCKING LEAVE BEFORE WE CALL THE POLICE!"

From the other side of the door came a rough, loud laugh, which obviously didn't come from Marluxia. As Henry laughed he banged his fist against the door, his laugh getting obnoxiously louder by the second.

"_Aw, come on, Axel! Come back to Henry! Unless you've already found a new bitch!" _Axel growled as he glared at the door, his hands turning into fists.

"Fuck, like I'm telling you! Now seriously, _get lost_." He seethed, his teeth clenched together and seemed to grind them, his fists getting whiter. And in that second I had heard Henry say something, but didn't actually _listen_, and Axel was out the door, his hands around Henry's neck as he pressed him high against the wall. I ran to the door, calling Axel's name. He turned around to face me.

"Get back inside!" I furrowed my eyebrows together, but nodded, jumping back inside as I left the door open just a bit. Axel hissed words, but they were completely inaudible to me. He then released Henry, the blonde man falling to the floor as Axel kicked him. He crouched down low, right next to him and nearly screamed, "NOW GET THE _FUCK _OUT OF HERE!"

I couldn't help it. I opened the door a little bit more and looked through the now bigger crack, watching as Marluxia held Henry's side while Henry limped, Axel hissing at either one of them if they looked back. And as soon as they passed the door, Henry's eyes made slithered in my direction, finally meeting mine.

I stood there, frozen, just staring back. Henry's eyes locked onto mine and never seemed to blink, and I shivered as a smirk crept onto his face, laughing as he turned his head in the other direction. _Now _I know why Axel told me to go back inside, and didn't call my name when he did;

He didn't want Henry to see me, or know who I was.

And I'm _pretty _sure why.

Axel then came to the door and gave me an apologetic smile, sighing lightly as he did. I moved over to the side and let him back in, closing the door behind him. Before he could say what he had to say, I forced my head upwards to meet his gaze, my eyes filled with horror.

"A-Axel… He saw me." Axel's eyes seemed to bug out for a second, but then they returned to normal size as he bit his lip, nodding slowly. He crouched down slightly to meet my height, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"You never leave my sight, okay? I don't mean to scare you, but I can't… Not let you know. If you're with me at all times, you'll be alright. Got it memorized?" I nodded slowly, his stern words never leaving my head. He sighed then looked over to the side, standing up straight as he pointed a finger at Nami.

"Same goes for you. I don't think that he'd do anything to you, but there's still Marluxia around." Nami frowned.

"Hey! I know how to defend myself! I'm in self defense!" Axel sighed as we walked to the now lukewarm food, sitting down as he put some in his mouth.

"Really? Well, so am I and I still get my ass whooped by Henry. He's not your problem, but I'm still not letting either of you out of my sight." Nami sighed and nodded, and we sat back down next to Axel, starting to eat.

Naminé and Axel began to talk about where it was they would go for their self defense classes, and it turns out they went to the same place, so they started talking about how that they should go together and other kind of shiz.

I just sat there, silent, eating my breakfast slowly. I wasn't talking and I was just barely listening to their conversation, because there was only one thing on my mind:

What the _fuck _was Henry going to do to me?

.

We were in an elevator, rising up to the floor of where Katoka's apartment was. Axel suggested that we go see her, and since we had nothing else to do, we accepted.

As we walked down the sleek, luxurious halls, Axel came to a halt. In front of us were two large, white doors, and he pressed the tiny doorbell that came on every apartment door, and stood back. He looked over at Nami and I and motioned for us to move to the side, which we did. Behind the door a squeal was heard, and it flung open, and the only thing you could see was a blur glomp Axel, pushing him against the wall with such force. Axel chuckled lightly and put her down, patting her head as she smiled.

We soon headed out, and I guess the intention was for me to hang out with Katoka while Axel and Nami hung out, because Nami and Axel were going to go to self defense together while I would stay with Katoka. And soon enough, with a dangerous swerve or two (I could've _sworn _that I saw a strange blur next to Katoka whenever that happened, and she would mutter something but I never said anything about it) we were at the building that the blonde and redhead were going to. They got out of the car and proceeded to go inside, while Katoka turned the car around and into a small, almost hidden driveway. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion and sat closer behind her seat, putting my hands above her shoulders.

"Where are we headed?" Katoka barely looked over her shoulder, then looked back at the dirt-rocky-ish road.

"You'll see in about a minute," She said. I hummed, looking around me. And like she had said, a minute later I saw where we were.

There were a lot of tall, thin palm trees, which branches swayed slowly as the wind pulled them to the side. Further on was an isolated beach, that had bright, clear blue water that slowly rose onto the beige sand. I got out of the car and gaped at the beautiful sight, while Katoka slowly got out of the car and shut the door. There was no one and nothing in sight, just me, her and her car.

Katoka turned to face me, grabbing my wrist lightly as she pulled me towards the beach. Once we walked onto the dry sand the brunette sat down, and I looked down at her while she stared straight ahead, soon joining her on the soft ground.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, until Katoka finally decided to talk.

"I used to come here all the time- with Kenny. It was just so peaceful, and we could do whatever the _fuck _we wanted because no one was around to see us. It was amazing." I smiled, but was slightly confused.

"Who's Kenny? And where is he?" I asked. Not once did she look at me, not even the first time she spoke. She remained with this melancholic smile on her lips, staring off into the direction of the water, the wind tugging her straightened hair.

"Kenny's my fiancé, and is currently in my heart. But his other permanent residence is Heaven." I made an 'o' with my mouth, looking away from her. Right, Axel had mentioned him before. I felt slightly embarrassed that I had forgotten, so I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and smiled lightly.

"Oh, right, Axel had mentioned something about him before. I sorta forgot… Sorry." Katoka smiled lightly, nodding as closed her eyes.

"It's alright, it happens." There was another small silence, but soon enough she finally opened her eyes, and looked over at me. I looked back at her and straight at her face, the way the light hit her eyes made them a light brown, with thin lines of green. Her eyes seemed to investigate my own blue ones, her mouth forming a straight line which also seemed to be of slight pain and sympathy.

Her lips moved, and I didn't listen to what she had said, but it wasn't even necessary. I read those words straight from her lips:

'Who did you lose?'

I didn't respond right away, but I didn't look away from her. I felt like I couldn't take my eyes off of hers; like she had locked them down and they were unable to move. Hazel eyes remained where they were, as well. When I felt that I could answer, I finally looked away from her gaze and onto the ground.

"My mother," I whispered, the words burning my lips as I spoke them. I heard a faint sigh, and looked back up to see that Katoka took out a ring from her pocket, which had a enormous, beautiful diamond, and proceeded to put it on her left ring finger.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" She asked, playing with the ring on her finger. I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion. What is she getting at? That was totally random…

Or was it?

I thought about the question, still not answering. I looked back at her, still furrowing my eyebrows.

"Do you?" Katoka looked up from her finger and smiled at me, nodding childishly. She put a finger to her lips, winking.

"Yeah, I do. Just don't tell anyone." I nodded slowly, only to think about the question once more. I opened my mouth, finally finding the correct answer.

"Well, now that I think about it, I think I do, too. Why?" She laughed lightly, still smiling at me.

"Don't think I'm crazy, 'cause I am but not mentally, but I actually see Kenny. It's not all the time, though. It's just when the crazy bastard feels like it. …Usually when I'm in big trouble that might get me killed, like earlier today. When we swerved? If you heard me mumbling that's because I was talking to Kenny." I gaped at her, realizing that it was _him _that I saw when I had heard her mumbling. I _thought_ I had seen something, but I would've never imagined that it would be a ghost!

Oh, that sounds stupid. So stupid.

Katoka frowned lightly and whined. "I'm telling the truth! Don't just stare at me like that!" She wailed. I smiled and laughed, shaking my head.

"No, no! I believe you! It's just, I _saw _him! …Well, I didn't actually see him that well, but I saw something blurry!" Katoka gave me a toothy grin, but then it slowly faded into a small, sad one.

"Have you ever seen your mom?" My smile faded into a frown and I lowered my head, shaking it slowly. So that's what she was getting at before with the whole 'ghost' thing. And the weird thing is that after she died, I never had a single dream with her after it. It's like… I wasn't worth visiting. Or… Maybe she couldn't? I wouldn't know how the whole death thing works…

And as if she could read my mind, Katoka placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. I looked up at her and she gave me half a smile.

"Look beside me, Roxas." She said softly. I had a slow reaction to this, but eventually I did, and I almost shit my pants.

Next to her was a brunet with brown eyes, who I assumed was Kenny. He was lightly tanned and his hair was messy, not as messy as mine, though. He seemed like a faded color, not as bright as everything in real life, which I would assume was due to the fact that he was dead. I opened my mouth and closed it several times, just watching this… strange thing before my eyes. My eyes were wide and I turned back to Katoka, finally finding the words to speak.

"I-is that-"

"Yeah, that's Kenny. Now look once more." I immediately whipped my head in the direction I was previously looking in, and my jaw literally fell. My eyes were wide, already stinging with tears, and I began to shake lightly.

Where Kenny once sat, now sat my mother.

The tan woman with jet black hair, honey golden eyes and tan skin that had, unintentionally, left my family.

Before I could even speak, I felt something lightly brush against my forehead, and she was gone. The tears rolled down my face, and I looked back at Katoka, who gave me a weak smile.

"H-how…-"

"There's no rational reason for it, it just happens." She spoke softly. I nodded slowly, wiping the tears from my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw another tear fall. But it wasn't mine.

It was Katoka's.

**.Naminé.**

It had been at least an hour that Axel and I were at self defense, another half hour to go. I panted and wiped the sweat off of my forehead; today was rough work.

I was downing the water from my water bottle, while Axel was practicing with our instructor. It was only one instructor, since it's usually just him and the person training, but since Axel and I came together, we would take turns.

I sighed as I rested my elbow on a small table in the corner, watching Axel intently. I knew I was good at punching and blocking, but Axel was just… _Incredible_. He was swift, an extremely amazing dodger and was very strong.

He would protect us from anything. Even though it was mainly Roxas, but he still said he'd protect me. I didn't need all that protection, so I wasn't as worried. Besides, no one's coming for me. I could handle Marluxia myself.

Then, I remembered something.

Axel was beastly strong, but he said that Henry would beat him bad…

B-but then that would mean that Henry's _stronger _than him…

A-and if Henry was stronger than Axel, and he now knew who Roxas was… W-what if Axel tried b-but…-

What was going to happen to Roxas?

* * *

**Meh, sorry, sucky ending. P: Overall, sucky chapter, and I'm sorry! For this and the long wait! T^T **

**Ugh, you guy's are going to have to wait a bit for the next chapter… At least a few weeks… Sorry, but after that I should update normally! **_**Probably **_**every week, **_**probably**_**. But soon, not now. P:**

**Sorry about the wait, but I need to hurry this up and I didn't want you guys to wait super long for a short and cruddy chapter… **

**Uh, PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**And guys, please answer these questions! **

**When I put the songs, do you want me to put the lyrics to every song or only the ones that are important?**

**How old do you think I am? LOL I don't know, random. I just wanna know. XD**

**Until next time, my beloved readers! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Herp derp. Last chapter got so little reviews. Anger. Grr. BUT for those who DID review, favorite, alert, etc, I thank you all. That makes me happy, but it would be great if you guys reviewed, too. :D**

**As for this rambling, lalala. **

**Please enjoy. :D**

* * *

**.Roxas.**

After the moment that was shared, the words never stopped flowing between Katoka and I. We had lightened the mood and laughed a lot, sharing many things about each other. Our most recent topic ended up being about Demyx, Zexion and Axel. As the laughter died down from an old memory she had told, I looked over at her.

"Hey, why are you living with them, anyway?"

"Who, Demyx and Zexion?" I nodded slowly, while she face palmed. "And that was a stupid question since I live with no one else…" She said lightly to herself while I laughed and nodded once more. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, please forget that dumb moment of mine. And, uh, that's because Demyx is my older brother."

I gasped and scrunched my eyebrows together, while Katoka laughed, shaking her head. "It's actually not that hard to believe once you've met him. Our personalities are almost identical, except for the fact that I'm smarter," She said, smiling. I nodded.

"But why are you living with him and not with your parents?" Katoka made a slant with her lips, rolling her eyes upwards as she continued to look at the sky, and then finally shrugged.

"I don't really know. I just sort of rebelled and left with him when I was way younger." I nodded, still looking at her. A smile formed upon her face, her eyes finally coming down from the sky. "Zexion moved in with us because he was Demyx's best friend, and really didn't want to admit that he had a thing for my brother. And back in those days Axel and Demyx were dating, so the first few months when Lea was born, Zexion and I would baby sit him while Axel and Demyx would go out and party. Sure, I had seen Axel a few times, but I had never actually _talked _to him. But since Demyx would do so many things for me, I would agree to take care of Lea with Zexion. He's not all that quiet and serious he comes off as, well, not when you get to know him, at least.

"So, about a month or two of spending _every _night baby sitting Lea for who knows how many hours, I was sick of it. Sure, I liked hanging out with Zexion and I deeply cared for Lea, but neither Zexion or I could take it anymore. But I was mostly more disappointed in Axel, because he would go out every night, get drunk, have sex and just leave his kid with a fifteen year old girl. So one night, after a few weeks that he and Demyx had broken up, he came back looking worse than shit. So I told him off, we got into this huge ass fight." Katoka laughed lightly, shaking her head. I just made a faint smile, watching as her laugh faded and looked back at me. "And that was the last time I had seen him. Demyx and Zexion still kept in touch with him, and they had told me that what I had told him affected him so much that he never spent a minute without Lea. He was done with partying and drinking and finally took some responsibility, and I felt like the queen of the world because he realized what was right because of me. But then… Lea was kidnapped, Kenny was dead and somehow we found each other, and now he's the peanut butter to my jelly." I smiled and began to play with her hair.

"That's amazing how people just find their best friends when they least expect it." Katoka nodded, looking over at me.

"I assume he didn't tell you the whole story of us?" I shook my head.

"No, he didn't. He just told me that when Lea came into his life he stopped partying and whore-ing around 'cause it seemed wrong. Looks like it wasn't _completely _true." Katoka laughed as she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"The little bitch! I guess he just didn't feel like explaining the whole thing. It's be troublesome for him to remember." I nodded, thinking about all the things he had been through. It must've been _horrible _to wear his shoes in that time. Then again, I've been through a lot of bad things, too. Who knows if it could compete.

I had been too busy thinking and hadn't realized Katoka standing over me, couching down so her face was in front of mine.

"I'm guessing you didn't hear me?" I shook my head, smiling sheepishly. She smiled and rolled her eyes, holding out her hand which I took. "I said we got to get going now, Axel and Naminé are wrapping up their self defense classes." I nodded, finally standing up as I walked behind her. While Katoka fumbled through her pockets, looking for her keys (I assumed) I stood there, just staring at her.

"Katoka?" She looked back at me, keys in her hands, raising her left eyebrow.

"Yeah?" I smiled at her.

"I'm glad I got to talk to you today." A smile crept onto her face, while she nodded and signaled for me to get in the car.

"Yeah, likewise. It was nice. Now get your ass over here before they get pissed at us!" I laughed and nodded, jogging over to the back door and opening it, getting inside. Katoka started the car, and I watched as we left the now sun setting beach. I smiled once more to myself, then looked forward as we made our way back into the city.

Katoka was humming lightly to herself, and before I even realized it, Axel and Nami were already getting into the car. I smiled at both of them, looking at Nami's red-ish, pink-ish face, while Axel was pretty much soaked in sweat.

…He was still sexy, though. That's just, like, beyond amazing. He's godly, that man.

The car smelled like sweat, though, and Katoka had obviously noticed it. She made a face as she continued to drive, fanning herself.

"_Damn _Axel, you smell worse than shit. Don't give you, like, ten minutes to cool off so you can take a shower?" I couldn't help but crack a smile, while I saw Katoka make a tiny one with the corners of her lips. Axel made a face, while Nami giggled.

"Well, _yeah_, but-"

"No 'buts'. Naminé, excuse the question, but did you take a shower?" Nami nodded. We came to a stop light, and Katoka turned over to Axel and shoved a finger in his face. "See? That's just you, you fucking nasty ass ginger!" Axel gasped over dramatically, while Katoka snickered. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Aw, you two sure love each other!" Katoka laughed as she continued to drive, nodding.

"Of course! We just demonstrate it differently than most people would," She said. Axel hummed, sounding more slightly annoyed than happy while Katoka giggled and poked his cheek. I turned over to Nami, smiling at her.

"You're as red as a tomato! Some intense stuff today, huh?" Nami smiled sheepishly as she nodded.

"Yeah, but it wasn't so tiring. I mean, what _Axel _did; now _that _looked beyond exhausting!" She exclaimed. I looked out of the corner of my eye, not turning my head.

"No wonder why he pretty much bathed himself in his own sweat…" I mumbled. Axel sighed.

"_Thanks_," He said sarcastically. I smiled and rolled my eyes and looked back at Nami.

"What do you guys want to eat today?" There was an abrupt stop, and I admit, I almost peed myself. Everyone whipped their heads in Katoka's direction, who went from a neutral expression to a confused one.

"_What_?" She asked in a whiney tone. "We're _here _already…" I looked outside to see that we were at Katoka's apartment building, and without asking, I simply got out of the car, pulling Nami with me. Katoka pretty much ran past the lobby and into the elevator, and we all ran behind her. She growled, holding the elevator.

"Hurry up! Move your asses!" And before anyone could question her, she'd pretty much bark at you, so it was silence for the rest of us. Yay.

As soon as the elevator stop, she gasped and almost pushed the doors open (if that were possible to do with elevator doors), ran down the hall, and made an abrupt stop a few paces in front of the double doors, and tip toed over to them. She held a finger to her lips, while she slowly and quietly opened the door, signaling for us to come in.

As soon as we stepped in, loud moaning and kissing noises were heard. My eyes went wide as did Nami's, while Axel and Katoka were literally biting their bottom lips trying not to laugh their asses off. Suddenly, it stopped.

"D-Demyx? Did you hear something? I could've sworn I heard the door open…" Demyx replied quietly, and some more faint kissing was heard. Katoka, still holding in her laughter, went to the door and hit the key against the knob several times. A loud gasped was heard and the kissing stopped once more and Katoka skipped back quietly next to Axel.

"FUCK KATOKA'S COMING! They can't find us like this! GET UNDERNEATH ME, DEMYX! FUCK IT DID YOU NOT HEAR ME? GET. UNDERNEATH. ME."

"NO! That's not fair, Zexy! You _always _say that next time I'll top, and then I never do! And the day that I _do _get to top, you want us to switch! WELL HELL NO!" Axel and Katoka were bright red while they kept laughing silently, soon enough to choke on their own laughter, and even Nami was giggling to herself. I think I was the only one who was still slightly disturbed.

So Katoka was right. Zexion wasn't _all _that serious he came off to be. Mind. Blown.

Some shuffling, whining (Demyx) and huffs were heard, followed by a growl.

"When I say that you get underneath me, you _fucking get underneath me_," Zexion hissed. Demyx whimpered and Katoka's and Axel's laughter finally died down, and Katoka walked into the living room. I could only see where Katoka stood and pointed to where Zexion and Demyx were most likely at, but I didn't want to see them, anyway. It'd be weird.

Like, go on stage to sing, have them critique you and the only way you see them is naked and have a mental image of them having sex. That'd be… disturbing. Not. Good.

Anyway, Katoka said a few things to them, while Zexion yelled and cussed back while Demyx giggled (I'm guessing that it was because we found out he was on top this time, which was totally unneeded information). After that, she made us some dinner, handed Axel a few of his belongings which he had left there, talked with us and then we were headed out to go back to the condo. (Demyx and Zexion didn't really greet us, but I couldn't blame them.) Just as we were walking out the door, she tapped my shoulder lightly, stopping me. I looked back at her, smiling as I nodded. She smiled back, lowering her voice to a pleasant whisper.

"Try talking to your mom tonight. If she appears, don't be afraid. If she doesn't, just don't stop. Even if you can't see her, she's there and she's listening." I made a smaller smile as I nodded, walking off as we said our goodbyes, and caught up with Axel and Nami.

We went on the bus to go back to the condo, and I walked in and yawned. Axel walked past me and down to the hall where his room was, and pointed in that direction with his thumb.

"Imma take a shower, if anyone needs me." Nami made a strange noise as Axel looked back and made a face. "_Please _don't take that the wrong way." I laughed and shook my head while Nami shrugged and smiled. Axel rolled his eyes and smiled playfully as he disappeared into the hall. Nami sat down on the couch, laying her whole body as she moaned in delight. I yawned once more, and what Katoka had told me didn't leave my mind. I went to my room and stripped my clothing, quickly putting on some black flannel pajama pants with a grey T-shirt.

I walked out of my room and into the living room, then made a left down the hall where Axel's room was. But _no_, I wasn't going there. In this hallway the first door to the left is where Axel's room was, and farther down to the right was another room. I opened the door and turned on the lights, looking at the unoccupied room. Well, it wasn't all that unoccupied since we left boxes and other kinds of junk there, but speaking in terms that no one used that room. I left the door open and walked down to the end of the room, where there were double doors with windows covered by a light, white curtain. I opened the doors, looking at the lights glowing in the dark that were scattered all over town.

Even though this was the only room with a balcony, it didn't really interest me or Nami, so that's the reason why we left our unimportant things here; it was still a beautiful room, though. I grabbed a small, white beach chair that was in the room, opened it and set it on the balcony, sitting down. I sighed, rubbing my arms lightly as the chilly air hit me, tugging on my hair in the softest way. I found myself looking at the tiny lights, then up at the sky, the bright, gorgeous moon that was in the sky tonight had gotten my attention. I shuffled in my seat and sighed once more, running a hand through my blonde hair.

"Honestamente… No sé que fue lo que sucedió hoy, pero sucedió. Te vi y tu me viste a mi, eso es lo que si sé," I said. I looked around, nothing. I made a small smile and looked straight ahead of me, playing with my fingers. "Mamá… Te extraño. Te extraño _tanto _que duele, pero hay que seguir con la vida. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, Mamá. Para que vieras todo lo que he logrado y lo que he sufrido…" I smiled and took my vision away from my hands and looked up, back at the glorious moon above me.

"Al fin podré lograr mi sueño de ser cantante, ya que estoy en un concurso. ¡Y vieras usted…! Al salir de la sala donde canté, mi mejor amiga Naminé vio a un muchacho… Bueno, resulta ahora que es nuestro amigo. ¡Es _guapísimo_!" I laughed, shaking my head lightly. "Ahora vive con nosotros, y la verdad me _encanta _que esté aquí." My laughter turned into a smile, which slowly faded. I made a half smile as I looked around myself once more, then down at my hands again. "¿Porqué tuviste que morir, Mamá…?" I heard the door move a little, so I immediately whipped my head in the direction. There stood Axel, seeming to hide behind the door, wearing black shorts and a white tank. I made a movement with my head, signaling for him to come. He did slowly, walking over to the balcony as he rested himself against it. His green eyes sparkled with curiosity as his mouth formed a thin, straight line.

"Who're you talking to?" He almost whispered. I made a faint smile.

"My mom." I half whispered back. He made a small 'o' with his mouth, and pointed to the door as he slowly started walking.

"I can leave if you-" I shook my head, smiling a bit wider this time.

"That's alright, I was just finishing. But if you'll give me a sec…" I said, while Axel nodded. I nodded back, thanking him as I looked back at the sky. "Supongo que hoy no quieres que te vea, pero no me molesta. Te veré cuando ambos estemos listos… Voy al piso, Ma. Buenas noches, que lo disfrutas en el cielo." I closed my eyes lightly as I felt something brush against my forehead, and smiled. I stood up and looked back at Axel, pointing at the door.

"We should head inside. It's too cold out here." Axel nodded and walked back into the room, and out into the hall. I left the chair on the balcony, closed the double doors and walked out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind me.

I walked back into the living room, Nami no longer there. I sat down on the couch, yawning. Axel sat down next to me and pulled me into his chest, arms wrapped around my chest as he lifted my shirt the slightest bit and made tiny circles on my lower abdomen. I nuzzled into his chest better, closing my eyes as I smiled.

We spoke about random things, but almost whispering. Axel had cradled me, so now pretty much my whole body was scrunched into his arms. My forehead rested against his temple, while my nose touched the side of his cheek. My arms laid on his chest while he caressed my back lightly. I pressed my lips against his cheek lightly, and made a toothy grin as I saw that his cheeks colored the slightest and he smiled shyly.

Axel wrapped his arms around me tighter, then stood, carrying me bridal style. I smiled once more as I flushed the tiniest bit, but remained as I was. He walked down my hall and opened the door to my room, moved my sheets and rested me lightly on the bed, pulling the sheets over my body. I didn't say anything since I was tired, I just looked over at him and mouthed a small 'thank you', to which he nodded. He hovered over me, pulled the bangs out of my eyes and kissed my forehead.

"Good night, Roxy. See you in the morning," He said, giving me a faint smile. I smiled back as I watched him leave and turn off the light, closing the door.

I was tired, so I lied there, my eyes feeling heaving, but I still felt extremely comfortable I didn't move. The only thing that seemed to move was my stomach and my heart.

.

A few weeks had passed and we all made it into the top twenty four. Not much important happened in these past weeks; the only major thing was that Axel and Nami got restraining orders against Henry and Marluxia.

Oh, that, and Nami was trying to get information of her biological parents. Why? Well I guess it's obvious; she wants to know who they are and meet them. It's been taking her a while, and I guess they're having trouble finding her parents' information, but the people at the orphanage say that soon enough the information should be ready.

Well, anyway, we had been on the train to Hollow Bastion, since we were going live in a few hours. We were almost there and just had been talking about any random thing. When it came to a silence, I made a weird scream and gave a toothy smile as Axel and Nami stared at me.

"Aren't you guys just… _Nervously excited_?" I asked, biting my lip as I fidgeted and continued to smile widely, while both the redhead and the blonde nodded furiously.

"Tell me about it! And I'm the opening act!" Axel exclaimed, flailing his arms in the air. "Well, at least it's going to be different!" I widened my eyes and gave a wide smile, nodding slowly.

"That, it is…" I mean, the song wasn't _so _bad, because with a voice like his he can make _any _song an awesome song, but the video to it was weird and so was the act he wanted to do with it. It doesn't really make sense, at least, not to me. It's just all…

Nami and Axel continued to talk as I occasionally joined the conversation. Then, when the train finally stopped, I immediately stood up and gasped over dramatically. I heard Axel chuckle and he pulled my hand down lightly, standing up as he still held my wrist. I looked over at him with wide eyes, opened my mouth, and before I could scream, he covered my mouth with his hand. I still screamed anyway, but it was, obviously, muffled. Axel chuckled some more as he shook his head. He released his hand from my mouth, cupped my cheeks in his hands and lowered himself to meet me, kissing my forehead then my cheeks.

"Calm it, Roxy. Got it memorized?" I nodded as I flushed the tiniest bit, smiling as I got on my tip toes to kiss his cheek back, jumping to throw my arms around his neck.

"I'm just so excited!" I exclaimed, squeezing his neck. Axel kissed my cheek a few more times before Nami tugged on his shirt, pulling him.

"We all are, Roxas! Now you and Axel quit your little lovers scene and move your asses!" We both smiled sheepishly as I slid down to the ground, running behind Nami.

Oh, so the little scene back there? Is it 'cause Axel and I are finally dating?

_No_.

And that's what fucking annoys me the most.

Okay, so I like him, a _lot_, and he'll kiss me back and all…

But I'm just not sure if he's just being a friendly flirt or he actually likes me back.

And I'm afraid to ask, y'know? 'Cause in these ages that's a lot of what people look for… And they don't actually _like _you.

Also, Axel has never asked _me _how I feel, and I don't know, with him… I'm afraid to make the first move.

He's the first human being that… I don't know, just makes me nervous, I guess. I didn't even get this nervous around Nam, for Pete's sake!

Well, anyway, lalala.

Ramble, ramble, ramble.

Oh, was I daydreaming for _that _long? Meh, probably. Anyway, we finally arrived at the building. So my reaction pretty much included the following:

Gasp. Big eyes. Small arm flail. Weird sound. Weird sound with small arm flail. Weird face, loud weird sounds, flailing arms around violently, running in circles, then screaming. I then ran like this all the way to the entrance.

Running like this pretty much made me look like how Ed from Ed, Edd and Eddy ran. …Except I waved my arms in a strange worm like movement, while I continued to scream.

'Cause I'm just that hot.

So after that, everything passed by pretty fast. We were all introduced out on the stage, one by one, in the order that we would sing. Axel was first, I was last and Nami was somewhere in the middle.

Well, anyway, Axel wore a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black pants, and a red jacket similar to the one the main singer wore in the video, which was red with black buttons, but Axel's sleeves were ripped, so it was more of a vest. He wore white gloves, a white bow tie and a black fedora hat, with thick eyeliner painted around his eyes.

I wore a tight light purple shirt that had four thin vertical lines on the right side of it, white skinny jeans and grey high top sneakers.

Nami wore high waist shorts, that reached above her belly button and had three big buttons. She had a tight, light grey shirt tucked into her shorts, with back stockings that were like a fishnet style, but instead of having just the holes, they were flower patterns and she wore black, tight ankle boots that had a small heel.

We all finally sang, and I was extremely nervous, but I managed to pull it off. All three of us were praised, and as we were backstage about to leave, Katoka passed by. She smiled at all of us and proceeded to hug us, giggling as she did.

"All of you were amazing today! And I'm not just saying that because we all know each other; seriously, you guys should be proud of yourselves!" We smiled and thanked her, leaving afterwards.

We made it back to the condo, Nami saying goodnight to us both while I went with Axel to his room. We just remained there, him spooning me while we had conversations about any little random thing. After a while of silence, he began to kiss my neck, slowly but passionately, panting lightly as he did.

Chills were sent down my spine as his hands caressed my body and the small kisses became nibbles and licks. Axel then turned me around, pressing his forehead to my own. I blushed lightly as I saw a mere blush upon his cheeks as well. He gave me this seductive smile as I felt myself melt in his embrace.

"Hey… You want to play a game?" He whispered, pressing a long, soft kiss to my forehead. I smiled and mouthed 'what', having him reply, "It's called the bouncy bed game." My smile grew wide as I laughed lightly and rolled my eyes.

"Are you asking me to have sex with you?" I asked.

Axel made a face as he seemed to think about it, smiling as he finally came to his 'conclusion'. "I guess I am." I smiled once more, looking at him for a good ten seconds before I laughed some more.

"No one has ever asked me to have sex with them so subtly," I said. Axel raised his eyebrows as he nodded.

"Yeah, that's just me." I nodded once more, my smile slowly fading. I made a slant with my lips, just looking into his emerald orbs.

"Well, I just need to know if it's just sex or something more to you. If you're just going to use me or if you actually like me," I said. Axel's smile slowly faded as well, and mimicked my slanted mouth.

"Well, I can't tell you that." I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"You can't tell me _what_? That you like me or you don't?"

"Then you answer me first…" He mumbled quietly, still looking into my eyes.

"I don't have to! I asked _you _first so you should answer _me _first!" I spat. Axel's mouth formed into a frown as he lightly shook his head, not removing his hands from my waist.

"I can't tell you…" I scoffed and threw his hands off of my waist, immediately sitting up as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. I stomped over to the door, hearing Axel say, "Wait, Roxas-!" I grabbed the door handle, now in the hallway. I looked over once more at Axel and growled.

"Good _night_!" I hissed, slamming the door shut. I then stomped back to my room, slamming that door, as well. I sat on my bed and hit my face in the pillow, and began to cry into it.

I should've known. The bitch only wanted to have sex with me. Huh! The nerve of him!

I kept crying into my pillow, screaming into it out of rage.

The worst thing about it?

I already liked the fucker _way _too much to just forget about him.

* * *

**YAY DONE! Sorry, next chapter will take a while, too. P:**

**So, uh, PLEASE READ! I can no longer write song lyrics in here, since they do not belong to me and if I do, this story will get reported. So at the end of the AN, I'm just going to say which songs they sang, so you can get an idea. Also, I have changed this fic from T to M because later on it will most likely have smut in it, **_**and **_**because of the language, and certain other things. Please don't get angry at me, my precious readers. D:**

**Well, here were the songs they were singing:**

**Axel- I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco. The outfit was just sort of a switch from the one Brendon Urie used in the video.**

**Naminé- Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson.**

**Roxas- Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars. **

**Um… Spanish translations! And I'm just going to translate it to the closest I can, not exactly word for word, so, yeah. I know how to speak Spanish, and if you do too, don't nag me 'cause something isn't exactly the same.**

"Honestamente… No sé que fue lo que sucedió hoy, pero sucedió. Te vi y tu me viste a mi, eso es lo que si sé," "Mamá… Te extraño. Te extraño _tanto _que duele, pero hay que seguir con la vida. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo, Mamá. Para que vieras todo lo que he logrado y lo que he sufrido…" **Honestly… I don't know what happened today, but it happened. I saw you and you saw me, that's what I do know. Mom… I miss you. I miss you **_**so **_**much it hurts, but life goes on. I wish you were here with me, Mom. So you could see all that I've accomplished and suffered…**

"Al fin podré lograr mi sueño de ser cantante, ya que estoy en un concurso. ¡Y vieras usted…! Al salir de la sala donde canté, mi mejor amiga Naminé vio a un muchacho… Bueno, resulta ahora que es nuestro amigo. ¡Es _guapísimo_!" "Ahora vive con nosotros, y la verdad me _encanta _que esté aquí." "¿Porqué tuviste que morir, Mamá…?" **Finally I can accomplish my dream of being a singer, now that I'm in a contest. And you should see it…! When I walked out of the room I sang in, my best friend Naminé saw a guy… Well, turns out now he's our friend. He's **_**so **_**handsome! He lives with us now, and the truth is that I **_**love **_**him being here. Why'd you have to die, Mom…?**

"Supongo que hoy no quieres que te vea, pero no me molesta. Te veré cuando ambos estemos listos… Voy al piso, Ma. Buenas noches, que lo disfrutas en el cielo." **I suppose that today you don't want me to see you, but it doesn't bother me. I'll see you when we're both ready… I'm heading to bed, Mom. (This is a Cuban phrase, since Roxas is supposed to be Cuban.) Good night, enjoy it in Heaven.**

**Well, uh, I guess that's it! So, guys, I hope you don't mind me changing the rating or adding smut and all… But it was pretty much needed, or else I couldn't have several things in here.**

**NOW PLEASE COME BACK, MY BEAUTIFUL REVIEWERS! LAST CHAPTER YOU HAD LEFT ME ALL ALONE. D:**

**Well, before I leave, I just wanted to say that you guys should read Threats, by lord Piggy! :D It's a really awesome fic, I love it! :D I LOVE HER, TOO. Uh, uh, I mean... Cupcakes anyone? REVIEWERS GET AKUROKU CUPCAKES.**

**So, until next time, my readers. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**-LE GASP- Chapter ten! Ugluglug. Well, not really much I can say here. For those who are anxious for smut, PLEASE WAIT. We'll get there soon enough! But for the meanwhile, I think you'll enjoy this chapter. ;D **

**A honkey donk donk. Um… something else? Oh, yeah! **

**To Dmaixe, I just wanted to say that I misread the review. Sorry, I didn't really read the whole 'amazing author' thing so I thought you were talking about me. ^^; Just wanted to say that because, quite frankly, I'm too lazy to send another message. XD**

**Disclaimer: Uh, no, I own nothing. And I never will. Nor do I own songs that I **_**mention**_**, since I can't use them. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**.Naminé.**

I yawned, stretching myself as I sat up on my bed. I made a small squeak as I did, smiling lightly to myself as I rubbed my eyes. I glanced over at the clock, which read nine thirty. I sighed. Usually I didn't wake up this early unless it smelled like breakfast; and let me tell you, it didn't smell like breakfast.

Shrugging, I sat up, made my bed and when to the bathroom to brush my teeth and such. I put my hair in a high ponytail, having it bounce around as I walked out my room.

I crossed the hall, seeing that Roxas' door was still closed. I scrunched my eyebrows together and made my way to the door, knocking on it. There was no response, so I assumed that he was still sleeping, and it was better to leave him alone.

But that's… Strange, though. He never sleeps later than eight thirty. Scratch that, he's always done with breakfast _by _eight thirty…

Well, maybe he had a bad night. He can do whatever he wants, not like he goes to college or receives private classes, like myself. Since I didn't really get a scholarship, or have enough money myself, Roxas would just pay for private classes, both of my main majors. Which was art and photography. Roxas, on the other hand, didn't really bothering trying getting into college, which was somehow alright with his father.

I guess that's just loving your kid? I don't know, I've never had parents so I wouldn't know what the fuck I'm talking about.

Anyway, I walked into the kitchen and saw Axel sitting there, a giant mug in his hand. He brought it up to his lips, letting the light brown colored liquid slip down his throat. I pulled a stool, sitting next to him at the breakfast bar as I flashed him a smile. His jade eyes barely shone like they would, looking more tired and out of it than I had ever seen him. He gave me a weak smile, merely lifting the corners of his lips.

"Morning."

"Morning! How'd you sleep?" He made a slant with his lips, rubbing his eyes as he sighed.

"I didn't." I gaped, then frowned. I furrowed my eyebrows upwards, looking into Axel's orbs.

"Axel! Why, what happened?" Axel merely shook his head and lifted one shoulder loosely. I continued to scan his face, trying to read his facial expression to figure out what happened.

Guilt.

Axel didn't sleep last night.

Roxas still isn't up.

Oh, shit.

I sighed, putting my hand on his shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. His eyes locked onto mine, just staring into them for a good twenty seconds before he turned his body completely to face me. He huffed, running a hand through his fiery red hair, making a slant with his lips as he tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"Last night. It was pretty much like any other night, except I suddenly had this strong desire for him, in other words, I was horny. So, I asked him if he wanted to play the bouncy bed game," He said, while I scoffed. His eyes met mine for a mere second, then he cracked a smile, laughing as he scoffed as well. "Shut up, I'm blunt. Anyway, long story short- he thought I just wanted him for sex. Which is, in fact, a lie. He asked me and I told him that I couldn't answer that so… He left." I huffed in annoyance, rolling my eyes.

I was slightly annoyed by both Roxas _and _Axel. First, Axel should've just told Roxas the truth, and we wouldn't be in this predicament.

And _Roxas_. Oh, Roxas. I clearly remember him speaking in his sleep a couple of nights ago;

"He's handsome, charming, unique and his singing... It makes him even more desirable." And only I know that Roxas speaks the truth in his sleep. And little did Roxas know, but Axel felt the same way.

Seriously, Roxas, how could you _not _see all the fucking obvious signs?

I shook my head as I sighed lightly, looking back at Axel. "Then why don't you tell him the truth and just get it all over with? Seriously, why all the drama?" Axel merely grunted as he turned his head back in my direction.

"Because if we do start dating, that's when the _real _drama starts. It's gonna be all over the news, Henry's gonna find out and then I'll have to grow eyes on the back of my head and never leave Roxas out of my sight. Seriously, this is for Roxas' own good, not mine." I bit my bottom lip, nodding lightly as I thought about it. I mean, it did make sense.

Axel and I sat there in silence, while I just rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. Both of our heads turned towards the hallway as we heard a door creak open.

There came out Roxas, shirtless, boxers right underneath his belly button and some sweats on top of that. His normally lively cerulean orbs were now dull and red. His thin, blonde eyebrows were furrowed together, and his palms took the form of fists as he walked down the hall.

Axel's eyes went wide, his vision glued to Roxas' torso the whole time. Roxas hissed as he walked past us, grabbing a cup as he filled it with some orange juice. He nearly slammed both items onto the breakfast bar as he began filling the cup with the liquid contents, eyes not leaving Axel's as he quirked an eyebrow.

"So, what? Are you gawking in disgust at my scars or ogling at me being half naked?" Roxas spat, chugging down the orange juice as Axel simply stuttered.

I sighed, not meeting Roxas' dangerous gaze. I couldn't stand having him talk about his scars or me seeing them; it just repulsed me to think of the past behind them. To think that a mere human being could do that to another…

Roxas cut off my thoughts, saying the following, "Oh, well look at that. I think he's actually ogling at me. Fan-fucking-tastic. Maybe he'll ask for meaningless sex ever so subtly once more," He growled. Axel furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, trying to speak words that didn't want to leave his tongue. But before he could even speak them, Roxas was stomping back down the hallway once more. Axel huffed, standing up as he went behind Roxas.

"I can't fucking stand this," He said, pulling on Roxas' wrist. My blonde friend turned halfway around, glaring at Axel and opening his mouth to speak; but Axel cut him off.

The redhead slammed the blonde into the wall, pinning his thin arms up against it. Axel's lips smashed onto Roxas', moving their lips against the others in perfect harmony. Axel slipped his tongue into Roxas' mouth, while Roxas seemed to do the same. Soon enough Axel's fingers slowly made their way down Roxas' arms and landed on his lower torso, tracing circles on one of his many scars. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, pulling on the hem of the redhead's shirt. Axel's tongue would constantly lick Roxas' lower lip, causing him to give a delighted moan as they both panted lightly. Axel pulled his lips away from Roxas' lips, only to press them roughly against his cheek, then against his jaw line to his neck. He began to bite down on the blonde's soft flesh as another moan was released from his lips.

I continued watching as Axel roughly lifted up Roxas, while Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's waist as his fingers began to run through Axel's red locks. Their lips had connected once more and seemed like they were fighting intensely. I bit down on my own bottom lip as I suppressed a smile. I shouldn't be here… I should _really _leave them alone…

I gaped as I looked over at them once more. Yeah, fuck that idea, I'm staying put. I pressed my hands over my mouth, trying my hardest to not release a fan girl-like scream while Axel began to slip his thin hands down Roxas' sweats, teasing him. You could see the smirk that formed upon Axel's lips as a small 'eep!' came from Roxas. Then his smirk was completely erased as Roxas huffed and began to push Axel away, releasing his legs as he slid against the wall and onto the ground. He immediately pushed the taller man away, glaring at him, then at me. I blushed, embarrassed that he knew that I had watched the whole thing, making a face and an awkward chuckle as he sighed at me. Roxas stood up rapidly, pulling his arms fiercely away from Axel's grasp, then locked himself in his room.

Axel looked over at me as I gave him a sympathetic look, to which he merely smiled, sighed and shrugged. He began walking towards me, sitting back down on the stool. "I just needed to get that out of my system." I smiled and rolled my eyes, resting my chin in the palm of my hand as my fingers curled up against my lips.

"And what now? He's probably just going to be convinced that all you want is sex," I said, while Axel shrugged once more.

"Honey, with a kiss like that there's much more than lust to it, and he should know that. Although you watched the whole thing and most likely enjoyed it," He said, winking as I flushed a deep red and smiled sheepishly. "You can't really feel how intense and passionate it is between the two of us. Sure, maybe the whole 'teasing' him was a bit out of hand, but still."

I sighed, looking over into his emerald orbs. "You sure are confident, aren't you?" He chuckled and smirked, bringing the mug filled with lukewarm coffee to his lips.

"You sure bet am I. And just you wait and see, I'll have Roxas wrapped around my finger in no time." I huffed and rolled my eyes, shaking my head at how oblivious these two men were being.

Axel already had Roxas wrapped around his finger, and Roxas had Axel wrapped around _his _finger.

* * *

**Yay! Short, yeah, I know, but enough to satisfy you guys! …Right? D:**

**I hope that make out scene was alright… Uglug.**

**Well, not much to say here… Ugh, now to fix the chapters with lyrics in them. Which I still can't do at the moment. -.- **

**Once again, I apologize for the extreme shortness. ^^;**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, they all belong to Square Enix or Disney. **

**.**

Naminé sighed as she clacked her nails against the counter, rolling her eyes over to the digital clock that read nine fifty five. She huffed, blowing air upwards that flew her blonde bangs away from her pale face. Her stomach growled ferociously, causing the blonde to whine.

"Why won't Roxas come out of his room yet? I'm _starving_!" Naminé complained. Axel, who was sitting on the sofa Indian style, playing with his keyboard, didn't even look up from his spot.

"Bitch, get your _fat ass _up, do it yourself and quit complaining." Naminé made a face as she turned her head to Axel's direction, raising an eyebrow.

"That sorta sounded like a stereotypical gay person," She said. Axel lifted his head, furrowed his eyebrows together and blinked twice.

"Oh God, you're right…" He merely shrugged it off as he continued to mess around with the keyboard. Naminé stood up reluctantly, dragging her feet as she walked into the kitchen. Axel then stood rapidly, dashing off to his room, only to return into the living room with a violin in hand. The blonde turned her head, scrunching thin eyebrows as she stared curiously at the redhead who sat back down, now tuning the instrument.

"You play violin?" Axel raised his head, looking back down quickly at the violin, nodding. Naminé raised one eyebrow as she hummed, shrugging as she shoved her head into the refrigerator and took out a Nutella. She spread the substance over a few pieces of toast, then sat down and ate it as she watched Axel tune his instruments. He made a face upon seeing what the blonde was eating, but ignored it. After a few more notes and short tunes, he waggled a finger over at Naminé, standing up. She put the plate, now full of crumbs, on the breakfast bar and walked over to Axel, humming. He looked over at her, holding the keyboard.

"I need you to help me with this."

**.Roxas.**

I sat on my now made bed, bathed, but only wearing boxers. My legs formed obtuse angles as I rested my chest on them. My right hand traced the scar that no longer hurt me, but was still healing. I pulled back from my legs, and winced as I looked at it once more, where it stopped at my mid thigh. I looked down, which didn't help much either, since I had a view of the scars on my lower stomach. I traced these like I had previously done with my leg, starting from left to right, running against scars that were half an inch up to three inches. I let out a long, shaky breath as a tear ran down my face. I took deeper breaths as I slowly stood up, walking in front of the mirror.

Right now, Axel was the least thing on my mind. I stared, horrified, into the reflection the mirror gave me. My hands hesitantly pulled up the hems of my boxers, revealing my upper thighs. The _huge _scar that ran across the right side of my chest, the scars underneath it, the scars on my lower back, the scars all over my thighs and the recent humongous one. Not to mention the scars on the bottom of my feet, but those were 'invisible' most of the time.

I bit on my lip as I inhaled and exhaled even shakier breaths. I hated it, _so much_. Having to wake up _every single day _to these scars, practically _mocking _me, showing me how fucked up my past was. How the day that my mother had left us, everything went downhill from then.

And then, Axel just magically appears. And it annoyed me enough already that I _liked _him, and Axel most likely _did _like me back, as well, but he's older. Older, legal and already even has a fucking kid. Having a party animal past, so if he were to even _think _about having a relationship with me, that would involve sex. Lots, and _lots _of sex. _So much _passionate, intense _mother fucking sex._

And it's not really the idea of sex itself that bothers me, because trust me, I'd _love _to fuck Axel, but what you have to _do _in order to have sex;

Get. _Naked_.

And getting naked means that he'll _see _me naked. And, yes, my dear mind, I know I _am _stating what's most logical, but then you'll understand _why _because it's goddamn logical itself.

I'm fucking hideous. These scars I wear are _disgusting. _I don't want to jump into bed with Axel, or anyone for that matter, and have them gawk so I can just realize it's worse than what I think.

And this is what no one will ever understand or know. Because I can't stand when my damn insecurities just come falling down on me, because it _hurts_, _badly. _

What's worse is that the people around me are totally oblivious to the pain that I feel, and I can't and won't share it. The only way I let it all out is when I sing.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Anyway, I digress, over thinking this will give me a panic attack. I gave one last look to the mirror, then huffed as I shook my head, walking to my dresser as I pulled on some black skinny jeans and a red shirt that had musical notes on it. I ran my fingers through my blonde hair, messing it up some more. I looked over at my clock and realized it was a little past ten.

An hour and a half locked up in my room sure didn't feel that long.

I hummed softly, my bare feet paddling against the tile as I walked over to my door, turning the knob. As soon as I pulled it open, I saw Axel standing there, his knuckles in line where the door was. I jumped and gave a small shout as he did the same. I blushed a little as did Axel, while he brought his hand to the back of his head, scratching it. He gave a sheepish smile and an awkward chuckle, eyes flickering from side to side. I scratched my head and looked down to my feet as we remained in what seemed like a thick, uncomfortable atmosphere.

And as the bad habit I gave myself, I let out a strange noise. Axel furrowed his eyebrows and he pulled on the corner of his lips, looking at me as he blinked thrice. I let out a small laugh as he smiled, scratching the back of his head once more.

"You got lice or something?" I smiled as Axel frowned, immediately pulling his arm down to his side, shaking his head.

"I think I, uh, owe you an apology?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Is this a statement or a question? Do you owe me an apology or not?" Axel looked up at the ceiling as he rose an eyebrow, then meeting my eyes once more.

"Do you believe that I owe you an apology?"

"What would you owe me an apology for?"

"…Dude are you fucking serious?"

"Yes, I am. Now answer, please."

"Well, uh, for, um, attacking you? …In sort of a sexual way?"

"Can't really apologize if I enjoyed it."

"O-oh…" Blush. "B-but… You pulled away."

"Then… You can make it up to me. And that'll be the apology."

"Alrighty then…" He said, making another face. He then lightly gripped my wrist in his palm, pulling me towards him. "But you're still coming with me." I didn't protest as he dragged me towards the living room. I was more curious but I guess I would find out soon enough.

Upon entering the living room I saw Nami standing behind Axel's keyboard, which was now on a stand, and on the sofa was a violin. Nami made a childish smile at me as Axel let go of my wrist, walking towards the violin. I cocked an eyebrow.

"You play the violin, too?" Axel didn't even look back at me, but merely nodded.

"Yes, love, I play piano, violin and the guitar. Now, please, hush up and listen, will you, love?" I blushed slightly as he looked straight into my eyes with a serious expression etched onto his features. Since I didn't respond, his quirked an eyebrow and hummed. "Love?" I blushed some more as I blinked once, and merely nodded. He gave me a faint smile before nodding, turning to the piano.

"You remember what I taught you, right?" Nami nodded while Axel nodded back. "Alright, I'm just gonna start with this anyway, then you just follow along." Nami nodded once more as she stepped aside, holding the violin as Axel began to press keys to a slow melody.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I sat down, this seems oddly familiar…

Axel slowly pulled away, Nami's fingers taking after the keys as she handed him the violin. He stood there patiently, most likely waiting for his turn to come.

Then, he began to play the violin, the harmonious noise filling the empty room. It was a beautiful sound, and left me frozen.

It then came to a stop, the piano still giving it's sound, and once more came the violin, in a lower tone. Memories began to flow in, memories of me as a child, in Cuba, with my mom…

And as soon as the song had seemed to start, it had ended. I felt my lips quiver as I bit down on the bottom one, my eyes scanning the floor. The rhythm echoed in my thoughts, I had heard this before, it had a special meaning… It's on the tip of my tongue…

Axel and Nami noticed my silence, Axel grabbing my shoulder lightly. "Rox-" I cut him off, shushing him lightly.

"Wait one second… Let me remember…" I whispered. Axel slowly pulled his hand away, as I continued to think. Tears began to stream down my face as a smile crept onto my lips, finally regaining the memory of the tune. I didn't look at Axel, just kept my vision glued to the floor, only because mental images of my mother and I filled my brain.

"M-my mom… She had _so _many of these little… Music boxes, she was obsessed with the unique sounding melody that came from every one," I said, laughing lightly as I remembered. "And every night, she'd go in order from youngest to oldest, starting with me since I was the youngest, with a different music box. She had engraved our names on each one, just to be sure that she wouldn't mix them up. She, uh…" My smile grew smaller as I scratched my head with my index finger, looking up as I made a motion with my left hand. I noticed the curious eyes of Axel and Nami, so I chuckled lightly as I continued. "She would play the song, play with my hair, hum it softly sometimes… And that was my lullaby.

"Though, as soon as I moved here, to Twilight Town, I never found it again. I remember I had put it in a box, and it's probably in the vacant room, but I just never seemed to find it… It's… It was nice hearing it again, it really means a lot…" I said, finally looking up at my two friends as I gently rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. Axel's mouth had formed an 'o', which seemed to grow bigger by the second as his eyes widened as well.

"O-oh! Since you _just _said that, it's a funny story, really…" He spoke, jogging out of the room as he continued to speak. "Last night I was on the balcony playing my keyboard… And since the battery was dead, I went inside the room to look for a place to plug it in. I found a spot, and pushed a box, and it made a noise as it hit the wall. S-so… I kinda looked inside, and found the thing making the sound…" He then walked back in, standing still as he held a small, brown box in his hand. He kept rambling but I didn't listen, I had gasped and my eyes went wide, desperately finding my way to Axel's eyes. He kept looking all over the place, his lips in movement as he'd move his head from side to side, looking up, down, left, right, where ever that didn't meet my eyes. I quickly walked over to him, wrapping my right arm around his neck, grabbing his attention as I quickly pulled him down to my level.

I then said, "Hush up, love," before smashing my lips onto his, wrapping my other arm around him as I pulled in closer. The kiss itself was simple, no saliva, no tongues, no molestation, no nothing. It was just… Sweet. And pure, and innocent… The only thing that kinda happened was that Axel seemed to nibble on my bottom lip lightly, that's it. And, even though so simple, it was amazing. Really, it was. To describe this kiss…

Obviously those butterflies, much like the time when I was trying out, were puking, shitting and exploding inside me, but, like, a thousand times more. …And that's _highly _sweet and romantic.

No, but seriously, kissing Axel was… Different. Good different, I would assume. I mean… In my whole _life _I had never felt this way, not even combining every single person I dated. Not even the whole world combined could compare to these emotions I experienced just _being _with Axel. To be honest… It scared me. Because, come on, I think it's _pretty _obvious that I like him, but… What…- What if I was… Falling in love?

So deeply in love, love that I had _never _once experienced myself?

And I don't want to think or admit it, mainly because I don't know if it's even true, but also due to the fact that I'd probably just… I don't know, rush things and screw them up, big time.

Our lips moved against one another's, and I swear, his lips _burned _mine. But… It was a good feeling. Sure, I had _just _made out with him a while ago, but… This was different. It was more passion than lust, and with that, it brought in so many more emotions… It was overwhelming…

After what seemed like eternity, which was probably at _most _one minute, we both pulled away. I instantly longed once more for the feel of his lips on mine, but I managed to control myself. Then remembering _why _I had kissed him, I smiled and stared straight into his emerald orbs, and said, "Thank you, Axel. You have no _idea _how much this means to me."

Nodding slowly as he smiled back, he opened my hand as he slipped the small box into my palm. I immediately inspected the tiny box, running my finger over my name scratched on the top. I then whipped my head in Nami's direction, who was looking around awkwardly. I chuckled lightly as I walked over to her, holding my arms out.

"And you; you helped. Even if it wasn't your idea, you still did something and I really appreciate it," I said, kissing her forehead as I pulled her into a bear hug. She giggled and hugged me back. I pulled away, looking at both Nami and Axel.

"Now move your smelly asses and go take showers, I'll be making some brunch since I didn't eat breakfast…" I said, while they chuckled and nodded, each one walking into the hallway which their rooms were.

After hearing the click of both doors, I looked at the small box in my hand. I opened it, turning the little windup key until it couldn't go anymore, then released it.

The quiet, unique melody rang through my ears, instantly giving me a warm sensation in my chest, which was followed by the feeling of my heart dropping. I clutched my shirt, right where my heart was. For a split second, I swore I had seen a blurry, faded silhouette…

Blinking repeatedly and shaking my head, I closed the small box, setting it down on the counter.

.

Since I had been the last to eat (breakfast), and Nami and Axel weren't all that hungry, I just put the food away in a plastic container to heat it up later. Finishing up washing the dishes, I looked over my shoulder to see Nami and Axel sitting on the couch, watching TV. In a few hours we had to go back to the studio, since the first results came out today. Drying the last dish and putting it away, I walked over to the living room and stood against the wall where the TV was.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" I asked, looking from the TV to my two friends. Axel merely shrugged, while Nami smirked and waved her hand around.

"Oh! I just remember! Axel's got a dare to do!" I made a face as did Axel, only to have Nami wiggle her eyebrows as Axel made an understand nod.

"Yeah, she's right. Gotta fulfill them dares, huh?" And before I could even question anything, I was found sitting on the couch, Nami pinning my arms up against it. "Though this is kind of embarrassing…" Axel muttered, taking off his shirt as he lowered his jeans, showing his toned chest and hip bones. I just kind of gawked, while Nami let out an evil giggle. …Or just cackled, since I guess that fits better.

Axel made a face at Nami, crinkling his nose. He then proceeded to lift his arms and began to gyrate his hips, moving them up, down and all around.

Lyrics from 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira escaped his lips, as he began to get more in rhythm with his moving hips.

I instantly tried pulling away, but Nami only gripped my hands tighter, pressing them to the sofa cushion. I felt my face _burn _and began to take short breaths, trying to look away from Axel with wide eyes. Axel began to laugh and got closer to me. He said, "Aw, c'mon, Roxy! It's just playing around!"

As soon as I turned my head back forward, I regretted it. Right in my _face _was Axel's _crotch. _And he still kept moving those damn, God like hips.

I was red, _redder _than red. My face literally felt like someone had set it on fire, and even _better_; inside of my nostrils I felt liquid start to ooze out of them.

I widened my eyes, to the point where they could probably just bulge out of their sockets. With unknown force, I yanked my hands out of Nami's death grip, instantly bringing my left hand to cover my nose and pushed Axel with my right one. I then brought that hand to cover my nose and mouth, as well, bolting out of the living room.

I slammed the door to my room, locking it immediately, then ran to the bathroom and looked at myself quickly.

The fucking blood just seemed to pour out of my fucking nostrils, like someone had punched me in the nose. I wiped the blood over my top lip and shoved a tissue up my nostrils. Walking back over to my bed, I heard yelling;

"_Dammit, Naminé! There are the consequences of what happens when I listen to you!" _I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes as I heard Nami's strong laughter. Axel grunted a few things, then there was somewhat silence and then a door slamming.

Oh, Nami, you and your pervertedness.

.

Well, to not bore you, mind, I'll just make this short. Uh, all three of us made it to the next round, neither of us ended up in the bottom three, luckily.

Bleh, I'm sorta out of it. I just feel… Weird today, you know?

…

Well of course _you'd _know, you're my mind, for Pete's sake.

Now I had been watching the screens, Katoka being the first performer to sing for the whole season. Her voice bellowing the words to 'Rolling In The Deep' by Adele, and next to my side was Zack.

He just sorta kept rambling on and on about Katoka, only thing I really heard was, "Too bad I'm way older than her." I cocked my head to the side, looking over at him.

"Hm, really? You can't be that much older than her! She's nineteen. What are you, twenty-two? Ain't that much of a difference," I said, while Zack made a childish smile as he giggled.

"Aw, I'm flattered! But no, I'm older than that!" I raised an eyebrow and pulled the corner of my lip in curiosity, nodding slightly.

"Twenty-four?" He made a big, toothless smile, looking up at the ceiling as he shook his head. I now frowned slightly, raising both eyebrows. "Twenty-six?" He kept the same face as he made a snort-laugh sort of sound, and my eyes widened as I furrowed my eyebrows. "Twenty-eight?" I asked, a bit more impatiently. He then smiled normally, and nodded.

"Yes! Oh, but I'm turning twenty-nine soon! It's nice to know that I look younger than I am!" Uh, not to mention _act. _If he didn't say he was older than Katoka, I could've sworn he was my age. I made a face as I looked away, still slightly shocked with the previous news.

"Pedophile," I coughed lightly, having Zack look over at me seriously.

"What was that?" I made a half smile, quickly shaking my head as I looked back over at him.

"Just kidding, love has no age," I said. Zack cocked an eyebrow, quickly pulling the corner of his lip as he merely 'humph'ed, looking back over at the screen as he crossed his arms. Katoka had already finished and thanked the crowd, soon exiting the stage. Zack left immediately, jogging back onto the stage to say who was going home and who was staying.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Katoka, and since I felt comfortable speaking to her, I signaled for her to come in my direction. She smiled and walked over, hair long, straightened hair bouncing behind her.

"Hey, you were great out there!" I said to her. She smiled once more and thanked me, then looked over at me.

"So, what's up? Need anything? These bitches ain't getting you what you want? Oh, 'cause if that's the case then I'll just-" She rambled, instantly scowling as she turned around, probably ready to give some of the workers the finger. I immediately grabbed her wrists, pulling them down, turning her in my direction.

"No, no, none of that! But thanks, anyway," I started, laughing nervously as she went back to her bubbly smile and nodded. I slowly took my hands away from her wrist, and scratched the back of my head. "Sorry, I just wanted to ask you something." She instantly became more serious, signaling for me to go on. "Sorry if it's kind of personal… But I just feel more comfortable with you since you've gone through this. But, um… When you just feel like the biggest piece of shit and don't even want to laugh… How… How do you manage to stay strong and smile? Even when you feel like you can't?" Katoka sighed as she gave a small smile, putting a hand on my shoulder. I had to look up at her, since this bitch was always wearing fifty inch heels.

…But, she was a nice bitch, don't get me wrong.

"Roxas," She started, but then was interrupted by one of the stage crew guys.

"Kat, you need to head back to the judges seating before the commercial break ends," He said. Katoka made a face and held up her index finger.

"Okay, just wait _one _second-"

"No, I'm sorry, but you need to go, _now_." And before I knew it, the bulky guy was dragging her away. Katoka growled at him, but then looked over at me.

"Rox, sweetheart, sorry I can't help with this one! But ask Axel, he knows, too!" He shouted just so I could hear her. I nodded and smiled weakly, mouthing a 'thank you'. As soon as she was gone, I sighed.

That's sort of what I was trying to prevent.

.

I'm pretty sure Axel and Nami noticed that I was _so _out of it, but they remained quiet. I pretty much hadn't said a thing the whole way back to the condo.

I just felt… I don't know, like… I was worthless.

Ugh, damn mood swings. One day you're all happy and the next you just wanna go die in a hole.

Things went down like they usually did:

We had dinner, chatting about random things. (Except I wasn't really even talking, much less barely eating.)

I washed the dishes.

Nami went to her lock herself into her room, while Axel laid down on the sofa watching TV and I talked to Sora, Ven, Vani and Dad for a little bit.

After that conversation I went to my room to change and brush my teeth. Coming back into the living room, I exhaled quite loudly, making Axel turn his head over in my direction. His head followed my movements over to the sofa, and he held his arms out.

"C'mere," He said, lightly pulling me towards him. I gave a half smile and laid on top of him, resting the side of my head on his chest, Axel stroking my hair. "You alright there, kiddo?" I rapidly pulled the corner of my lip, trying to shake my head the most I could.

"No," I said bluntly. Axel sighed, while I turned my head, resting my chin on his chest as I looked into his fierce emerald orbs. "Katoka said you could probably help me." Axel made a small smile as he moved slightly, signaling for me to get up. I did, and he sat up, his back against the armrest, and signaled for me to sit back down, then pulled me into his lap.

"Alright, much better, now I can look at you more comfortably," He said, still moving around slightly but it then came to a stop, wrapping his arms around my waist. I blushed the slightest bit at his touch; it seemed like I _still _wasn't getting used to it. But… I think I actually liked it more that way…

Anyway, I rested my head into the part of where his neck met his shoulder, snuggling into it comfortably as I sighed.

"Or maybe not…"

I let out a half laugh, making a small smile. "Yeah, sorry… But getting to the point…" He hummed, rocking me lightly. "Axel… How did you do it? I mean, your recent depression… You still manage to smile, laugh and joke around… How do you find the strength to smile, even when you don't want to?" From the upper corner of my eye, I saw Axel smile. A wide, toothy smile.

"As hard as it is, you just have to fight it. And what actually gives you more courage is thinking of someone special, of how much you know _they _loved to see you smile, to see you happy. Just… Smiling for someone who you care deeply about, and know that they wouldn't want to see you upset. After you can do that, no matter how hard it seems, everything just seems easier. Sometimes it just takes a really long time, but eventually you'll be able to do it," Axel said, slowly lifting my head up so I could meet his gaze. "As easy as it sounds, it's really not. It's actually _really _hard, and especially in my case because I _suffered _and am currently still suffering from depression, but life's gotten better.

"And if this is for your own personal issues, Roxas, I can most likely assure you that you'll feel better tomorrow. Sometimes you think you're depressed, but it may have been just a certain moment in that day that made you feel like you're worth nothing. Maybe a shattered memory, a lost loved one, an insecurity… To some people it may sound dumb, but even the tiniest things can just bring your whole day down. Just think about it, you've been through _so _much, and you've somehow managed to conquer it all. You're strong. You're inspiring. I admire you for all that you've gone through, really, I do, Roxas. And I promise you, you'll probably feel better tomorrow. But if you don't, then just… Try smiling, alright? For anyone; for me, for Naminé, for your brothers, for your mom, for your dad… Whoever, it doesn't matter. Because, with all honesty, your smile is gorgeous. Your eyes shine in the most beautiful way and your whole face lights up, and even if it's a tiny smile, it makes me five times happier." My eyes had been cast downwards, but then found their way to Axel's eyes. We just stared into each other's eyes, the corners of my lips tugging upwards.

"Really?" I whispered, Axel nodding slightly, pressing his forehead to mine.

"Really, I swear," He whispered back. I couldn't help it, it seemed like my body was acting on it's own, but a huge smile formed onto my lips. It was wide, toothy, innocent and most important of all, sincere.

Axel smiled back, pressing his lips to my forehead, sending chills down my spine. "See? That's much better." I hugged him, the smile not leaving my face. As soon as I pulled back, looking at him once more, I felt my eyes get wet and liquid began to roll down my face.

"Thanks, Axel…" I barely whispered, cupping his face in my hands as I closed my eyes, closing the gap between us.

And this is the part where fireworks go off in the background, or fireflies fly all around us, or rain pours down against our skin, soaking us. Because it was honestly like one of those sweet, sappy romantic movies. His soft lips against mine, him kissing me back as his warm tongue licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and soon enough his tongue was fighting mine, making me smile into the kiss. His hands on my waist slowly rising to my back, running his fingers against my whole spine as I felt more chills and heat rise to my face.

His luscious lips, the taste of his mouth, the feel he gave me… It's all I really needed.

Nothing really mattered anymore when it was just Axel and I. Like, the world stopped spinning and the universe just froze; it was only us.

The warmth of Axel's mouth slowly left mine, and I automatically pulled in closer once more, only having Axel laugh and pull away.

"Better not get carried away…" He said lightly, kissing my forehead once more, then kissing my nose. "I don't want you to get into something that you still don't want…" I nodded lightly, humming. He was right, but…

Nothing, forget it.

Axel was right.

I yawned, having my eyes close and open slowly, blinking twice as I looked over at Axel with drowsy eyes. I rubbed my eyes as I made a small 'nyuu' noise. Axel laughed, rising to his feet and picking me up bridal style.

"You adorable little sleepyhead, you get tired so quickly… C'mon, off to bed." I just merely nodded, my eyelids feeling heavier by the second. Man, I did get tired fast.

He opened the door to my room, slipping me into my covers, then pulling them back over me. He leaned down to kiss my cheek, wishing me a goodnight. As he began to walk over to the door, I made a soft noise. He looked over at me, while I barely moved my head.

"Stay with me…?" I mumbled, while Axel smiled and nodded. He sat on my bed, running his fingers through my hair, turning off the light.

And the last thing I heard before I was completely knocked out was Axel winding the little key, my lullaby echoing throughout the quiet room. Then, a faint voice that seemed to be so far away…

"_Te amo, Roxas…" _

**.**

**AND I'M FINALLY DONE. YAY.**

**Ugh, sorry for such the long wait. But I **_**really **_**wanted to update now because I start exams in two days, and I haven't even started studying. P:**

**So I guess I'm just going to put the disclaimer up there then the A/N down here, I don't know, so you guys just don't think it's annoying… I guess… Or whatever… I DON'T KNOW.**

**So, uh, smut seekers? Smut is just around the corner, I think. :D Still, maybe not next chapter, but in these next chapters, I PROMISE. :D**

**And, uh, anyone got a Tumblr? If you do, tell me what it is and I'll follow you (hopefully you'll guys follow back ^^), and if you don't… It's all good. :D**

**So, uh, that's it for now, I think. P: And if anyone doesn't know what 'Te amo' means, it's Spanish (yes, pretty much the only different language I'll use in this story...xD) for I love you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D Please, please, please? I'd love you guys for, like, ever. :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**.Axel.**

* * *

I sighed, shifting my body quietly off of the bed, trying not to awaken Roxas. I got up silently, tip toe-ing over to his bathroom. Last night I made sure that he was sound asleep, so I rushed on over to grab my toothbrush and iPod and such. I started brushing my teeth, constantly looking over at Roxas the whole time.

There wasn't much light streaming in, but there was just enough to see him. The right side of his face was hidden in his pillow, his fingers resting on the edge of it, while his palm lay on the bed. You could see his torso moving gently, rising and falling, his breaths silent.

I spit out the foam, rinsed my mouth then just continued to stare over at Roxas.

I mean…- Well, no, you can't blame me. This kid is _gorgeous_.

Using any other word like hot, handsome, sexy or just good looking would be offensive towards him.

Because he is _so_much more… Angelic. That's the only thing you can actually compare him to; everything else compared to Roxas is just hideous, no matter how beautiful.

And his scars… Well, I haven't told him, but in _my _opinion, that just adds to his incredible beauty.

And at the moment, while I'm just thinking about this, my heart's racing faster than usual. I feel my face heat up, but I quickly shake it away. I walk over back to the side of the bed I was sleeping on, thinking. This is the part where I admit that I _really_like Roxas.

…I mean, _really, _a _lot_. Like, even to the point when he just smiles I want to scream and melt.

Or even when I hear an 'R' at the beginning of a word, I'm just like thinking, "ROXAS?" And I feel like hyperventilating, but then whoever finishes the word and it wasn't Roxas, but anyway…

I pounced onto the bed, looking over Roxas. He slowly turned his head towards me, lazily opening one eye. He then opened the other one, blinking twice, still looking extremely sleepy. He then began to pull up the blanket, covering his mouth.

"Nyaa…" he said quietly, looking away with a light blush on his cheeks. I cocked a brow, chuckling lightly as Roxas furrowed his. "What? I don't want you to smell my morning breath…" I rolled my eyes. Truthfully, I couldn't smell anything, but I guess it's only normal for you to think your breath smells weird as soon as you awake.

I snuggled my nose into Roxas' neck, wrapping my arms around his torso as I heard him give a small squeak. I could see that he was blushing, but he remained quiet.

"Oh, yeah, your breath smells like _total _shit," I lied, smiling.

He scoffed. "Yeah, thanks."

"You know, there's a way to get rid of bad breath."

"Uh, brushing my teeth?"

I rolled my eyes, chuckling lightly. "Another way, actually! All you gotta do is suck on my lovely, large length." Roxas immediately rolled over, a mocking 'hah' escaping his lips as he raised his eyebrow. I just smiled widely at him. He kept his mouth open, just staring at me, until he finally let out another 'hah', pressed his lips and shook his head.

"Oh, really? Is it the semen that helps?" And throughout that small sentence he spoke, all I could do was stare at his lips. I managed to process what he had said about thirty seconds later, but I still kept quiet.

His mocking smile soon faded into a smaller one, a bit shy. "Axel?"

"Your breath doesn't smell," I said, blinking twice, scanning his face. Roxas made a small 'o' with his mouth, furrowing his eyebrows together.

He pursed his lips, and opened them, but I brought my finger against them, shushing him before he could even speak.

His lips… How I _love _those angelic lips…

"I'm sorry, I didn't say good morning…" I whispered, slowly moving myself on top of him. Roxas gasped, but I chose to ignore it. I brought my lips to his warm neck, planting slow, soft kisses. His thin arms hesitantly wrapped around my waist, humming softly as he seemed to pull me in closer. I smirked, and began to bite at the soft flesh of his neck, each one stronger than the last.

"A-ah…" His fingernails clawed into my back, soft, almost inaudible moans escaping his precious lips.

I cupped his soft, pale cheeks into my hands. I kissed his cheeks, which seemed to burn, then made my way to his lips.

My tongue penetrating his lips, into his mouth; the warmth of his tongue against mine, it was like perfection. My body started to push up against Roxas', continuing this constant motion. He let out a louder, longer moan, panting as his fingers gripped tightly against my back.

It felt a lot hotter and sweatier, and somehow I hadn't really noticed that Roxas' hands were underneath my shirt, while mine were slipping into his sweatpants.

Then, much to my dismay, there was a soft knock at the door.

Roxas shot up, face extremely red and sweaty, panting. His eyes were wide, and I just pulled my hands out of his bottoms, wrapping them around his petite waist, pulling him into my lap as I kissed his neck and cheeks once more.

"N-n-Na-Nami-!"

"Come in," I said calmly, still kissing him. He pouted slightly and was still blushing, while I just chuckled.

Naminé didn't seem to open the door, so I slithered my hand up his shirt, finding his nipple as I began to tug it softly, playing around with it. Roxas let out a louder groan, smiling with satisfaction as he started to shift his body.

"Oh, _screw_ this," he said, sitting on my lap as he wrapped his arms around my neck, pressing his moist lips against my own. Roxas moved his legs, now around my lower back, and pushed his body tightly to mine. I could feel his smirk on my lips, making myself grin as I traced his smirk with my tongue.

"H-hey guys…" Roxas hummed, his lips vibrating against mine, causing my heart to beat faster at the sensation.

Bare feet paddled against the cool floor tiles, meaning she finally decided to walk in. Roxas pulled away from the kiss, and then Naminé spoke;

"I'm sorry, but Axel, there's something important. It's the detective for Lea's case." I then looked over at Roxas, who made a face at me.

"Axel, this is about _your kid_, I understand, go!" I nodded, pecking his cheek as I jumped off of the bed and thanked Naminé.

I jogged over to the door, opening it to see the detective, with Demyx and Katoka at his side. Katoka had a rather large hood over her head, which confused me, but I would question her about it later.

They both smiled lightly as I greeted them, allowing them inside.

"Sorry, we kind of came by unannounced. If we would have known that you guys were meeting today, we wouldn't have come…" she said. The man, whose name I had forgotten, turned around and smiled.

"No, no! I also came unannounced… I was around, and since I needed to talk to you I just stopped by…" I nodded, motioning for him to sit down as I sat down myself, watching Demyx and Katoka walk away awkwardly and down Roxas' hall.

.

Mr. Detective seemed to have gone as soon as he came. Closing the door, everyone else crept slowly out of the hallway, and into the living room. I didn't want to think about what he had told me, I wanted to distract myself. Katoka then proceeded to walk right past me, still the giant hood over her head.

Oh, look, a distraction.

She sat down on the couch next to her brother while Naminé sat at the breakfast bar and Roxas was somewhere in the kitchen, running around.

I pulled a stool over, now diagonal from Katoka. I whistled, catching her attention. I made hand signals around my head, and then pointed to her.

"What's with the giant hood?"

Instantly she grabbed it, pulling it lower as she replied, "I got a haircut. I like it, but I'm not sure how people will react to it…" Demyx made a face, leaning over.

"Yeesh, Kat! It looks awesome, just relax!" he exclaimed, pulling her hood down. She pouted, punching Demyx's arm, muttering something softly under her breath.

Her hair that would reach mid back when straightened was now barely even anything. The sides were shaved, only tiny stubs of hair in its place, while the top hair was pulled from the back. Before I could even say anything, Naminé had already gotten out of her sat and was running her hands through Katoka's hair, simply gawking at her. Katoka made a face, but didn't move.

"Your hair… It was so long… And now it's like nothing…" Roxas walked out of the kitchen, moving towards Naminé, chuckling softly.

"I like it, though! You look badass." I nodded, while she smiled.

"Thanks guys… Zexion called me a dyke and laughed."

I pouted, speaking in a nasally voice, "Oh my _gosh_, like, _what_ a bitch. He's just _so _jealous of your swag." She smiled, rolling his eyes. I stood up, grinning at her as I squished her cheeks. "Such a baby." I then kissed her forehead, ruffling her hair as I began to walk towards my hall. "Alright guys, I'm gonna go shower, I shouldn't take that long."

Roxas nearly jumped over to me, grabbing my wrist. I looked behind me. He had his head tilted to the side, looking at me with his deep, blue eyes. "¿Desayuno?"

I smiled, kissing him softly. I pressed my forehead to his, caressing his cheek with my thumb. "Soon, after I shower." I pecked his forehead, pulling away as he crossed his arms, pouting. I laughed, winking at the blond as I continued walking to my room.

I entered my room, closing the door softly behind me. I stripped my clothing, walking inside of the bathroom as I turned the water on. Waiting a bit for it to get warm, I stared into the mirror.

Fingers hesitated upon reaching my face, but were placed lightly upon my cheeks. I traced the purple ink, my bottom lip quivering.

"_I just felt the need to tell you this in person... But we've been investigating for a while now, and we still haven't discovered any useful information, let alone _any_ information. We don't even have a tiny clue that could be relevant to your son. We're still looking into it, but if we still continue with nothing… I'm sorry to say that we'll have to put an end to the investigation."_

I didn't want to think about it.

I didn't want to think about the fact that Marluxia could get away with this.

I… I simply didn't want to think about anything relevant to it. At all.

So I started thinking about Roxas.

I stepped inside the shower, the water hitting against my skin.

After a few months of living here, I've learned quite a few things about Roxas.

Like before, he asked, "Breakfast?" in Spanish.

One thing that he would constantly do is reply in bits of Spanish. You can't really blame him, though. It's his native language. I think it's cute, anyway. He also has pet names for me, and well, everyone else he's close to. He's a big fan of 'Amor', which anyone would know is love. Sometimes he cusses. …Well that's actually a majority of the time, but only when he's talking to himself. For example, if he were to stub his toe on the coffee table, it's a slur of Spanish cuss words. …That and he'll offend the table.

He's also quite reserved, quiet, most of the time. A bit shy. But anything music related brings him out of his shell; he's suddenly more confident, louder, and a bit cockier. He knows how talented he is, and he isn't afraid to flaunt it.

Believe it or not, Roxas has _moves_. The bitch dances like there's no tomorrow. He's extremely fond of merengue, salsa, bachata… Whatever is Spanish oriented. Roxas also likes hip hop and all that kind of stuff. I kid you not.

I hadn't realized that I had already rinsed the soap off of my body. I was just standing there, lost in thought. I washed my face, sighing softly.

I turned off the water, proceeded to dry myself, then I got dressed and put on my glasses.

I yawned. I was tired. I didn't want to be up. I wanted to sleep. Sleep away the pain that I felt deep within my chest, because no matter how many thoughts I filled my mind with, reality would come back and hit me in the face, like the motherfucker it is.

Walking out of my room I heard rather loud music from the living room. I automatically recognized the rhythm, it being the Spanish version of 'Rabiosa' by Shakira featuring El Cata. Only thing was that Roxas and Kat were singing it.

Entering the living room, I noticed that they were also dancing. I smiled, rolling my eyes. They hadn't acknowledged my presence, so as I went to the other side of the room, I held my left hand on my stomach, the other raised in the air as I moved my hips, using the only legit dance step that I knew. The song had been ending, so they were no longer singing, they were simply dancing to the beat.

They cheered as the saw me, which provoked a small laughter from my part. Roxas spun Katoka one last time, as she let go of his hand, making her way over to Demyx and Naminé, pulling them to dance with her. Roxas made his way over to me, the both of us still dancing.

He gave this seductive smirk as I pulled him in, intertwining our fingers as my other hand rested above his bottom, and his on my shoulder. I returned the smirk, pressing our bodies together as I lowered my head. Roxas closed the gap between us, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling me down. I picked him up, his legs instantly clinging to my body. Unfortunately, this was a moment where Demyx decided to be a total cockblock.

The blond airhead pulled Roxas off of me (scaring the shit out of my poor blondie), then clung to me. He made obnoxious noises, and I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

Literally throwing Demyx off me, I glared. "I'm just gonna ask Zexion not to fuck you for a whole month, and knowing him, he won't mind accepting to it." Demyx pouted, whipping his head over in Katoka's direction, pointing a finger at me.

"_Kat_," he whined, "Axel's being an _ass_." Roxas, who had been not only frightened, but extremely embarrassed, had been hiding behind me. He was grunting, his face in my back as I felt the vibration from when he would mumble to himself.

"We should rip you away from Zexion right in the middle of _sex_; see how you like it…" That was the only thing I made out from everything Roxas had mumbled. I rolled my eyes, snorting.

Another thing I had learned about Roxas.

Whenever he's embarrassed, or someone's ridiculed him, he'll hide behind someone, extremely pissed. Roxas really isn't the type that will accept being mocked, even if it's in a friendly manner. He won't tell you anything, either, but just seeing his glare would be enough.

I turned around, crouching down, and then lifted him. His eyes were at the same level as mine, I tilted my head. "Breakfast?"

Roxas also tilted his head, giving me a cute innocent smile. "No, thanks. I already ate." I made a face, Roxas laughed softly, nodding. "Yeah, put me down and I'll get you some." Pecking his cheek, I set him down, following behind him. Katoka skipped after me, jumping on my back. Her chin rested on the top of my head, arms securely wrapped around my upper chest.

"So, what? Now that you guys learned that each other is Hispanic, are you gonna have 'Taco Tuesday' or some shit?" **(1)** And to be honest, I never really knew where Katoka and Demyx were from. They had been all over goddamn Latin America; so many countries that I had never even heard of a few of them.

Anyway, Roxas rolled his eyes, setting a plate of hash browns and toast in front of me. Passing me a look, he scoffed. "Coma _mierda_," Roxas hissed. Demyx, who I had forgotten has been on the floor this whole time, laughed. Katoka clicked her tongue.

"Yes, yes we will have 'Taco Tuesday'. We'll also wear ponchos and get our sombreros and maracas. We will bring our Chihuahuas and feed them plenty of tacos and beans. _¡Será una gran fiesta!_" I couldn't see her, but I had the feeling she was rolling her eyes. Her lack of enthusiasm and direct sarcasm was what hinted it out.

I laughed. I liked to bother them with typical stereotypes. Although, I do believe that Demyx was born in Mexico… Or at least he lived there for a while, before Kat even entered the picture.

…What? Too many countries. Not my fault I didn't really care all that much to pay attention.

I pulled forward to eat, Katoka detaching herself from me. She stood next to Roxas, swaying her hips so that they bumped against his, while he reflected the action. I turned around, looking at Demyx just rolling around on the floor, Naminé on her knees and peering over at Demyx, blinking. I turned back around, pointing my fork at Kat.

"You know, out of you three it's only you that looks Mexican. Too bad we don't need a maid," I said, smirking. Katoka glared, while Roxas bit his lip. I could tell that he was trying not to laugh, simply because he knew the whole 'stereotypical' guy I acted as. Of course it wasn't serious, I would just get bored and like to pull it sometimes, but everyone would know that I only kid around.

"Motherfucking-"

"Hijo de puta!" I exclaimed over dramatically. You could hear Demyx's bellowing laughter, and I saw Roxas hide his face in his hands, shaking as he muffled his giggles.

Katoka strut over towards me, speaking as she walked, "That's it-!"

I threw my hands in the air, crying out, "The Mexican's gonna hit me! And she's gonna slap me hard, like they do in the _novelas_!"

Poor Demyx was literally screaming, curled up in a ball as he clutched his sides, rolling around as tears poured from his eyes. It wasn't _that _funny. Roxas lifted his head, the tiniest smile forming upon his lips.

Kat bit her lip, looking down at me. She let her head fall to the side, her hazel eyes flickering over towards my plate.

And… Bam.

Ketchup covered hash browns stuck to my face, some up my nose. I gagged, not quite fond with of ketchup inside my nostrils. Roxas looked down, chuckling as he shook his head. Katoka smiled, raising her brows.

I looked over at her, not amused. Then again, I sort of had this coming.

.

As the day went on, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Everyone but me, that is.

They all had their fun singing karaoke, as I seemed to be sitting in my melancholic corner. There was nothing more that I despise than being a buzz kill, but… Was there really much I could do?

You can only force a smile for so long. And today was the day that seemed like if I even dared to be joyous, I'd puke all over myself.

The thought of that repulsed me even more than it should have, because I knew that it went against _my _beliefs. But I also felt that pressing a false emotion inflicted even more damage.

And that's when I begin to contradict myself; something _else _I hated about this whole damn thing…-

…and something Roxas also hated. Contradictions. It's kind of funny, actually, how pissed he'd get over something so small. He would take his precious time to catch something not everyone would catch, or even care about. I remember this one time Roxas was telling me something, and his face would always scrunch with anger. His fists would clench tightly, and his eyes would widen as he said, "And this bitch _kept contradicting herself_! One minute she would say this, then the next she would say the _total _opposite! And she _kept- on- doing- it._", and I would laugh, because I'm not the type to get so upset over those kinds of things. ...Well, most of the time.

Then, without me noticing, a hand came flying towards my cheeks, leaving a sting as I was oh-so brutally brought back into reality. My jade eyes widened completely, jerking my body abruptly into an upright position. I clutched my shirt, where underneath rested my chest, and felt my heart pound insanely. The spasmodic reaction my body gave alarmed me; never before had I overreacted in such a way to someone just slapping my cheek. But then again, I've just felt so... _Odd_, this whole day.

Hearing a gasp, my consistently moving eyes came to a halt, focusing on those that wore concern past hazel irises. Kat's thin brown eyebrows had raised, creating few wrinkles to form upon her forehead, revealing her troubled emotions. I think I witnessed her lips moving, but I heard nothing; which I believe was due to the subconscious state I had miraculously, and mysteriously fell upon. She brought her hands to my face, tracing smooth circles on my cheeks, and it felt as if trails of ice followed behind her tips. Kat cupped my face in her hands, and looked genuinely upset. "Axel, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that... But, are you okay? You're sweating, and you're so cold..." I nodded, trying not to get her to worry so much about me. Then, she instantly moved her hands, and held mine that were clammier than my face. Just as Kat was about to call my name once more, I shushed her. Moving my hands awkwardly, that had suddenly become limp, I grabbed her hands into mine. I kissed her nose, then smiled.

"Kat, I've just processing a lot of stuff in my mind right now, and I feel a little out of it. But it's nothing. I'm fine," I said, mentally making note to myself that I was _far _from fine, even remotely okay. But, the lie had soothed her, and I could tell she was instantly at ease, and smiled back, nodding. Kat had wrapped her arms around me, hugging me as she bid a farewell, as did Demyx. Before they were even out the door, I heard Kat mutter something to Roxas, and the door shut.

Naminé instantly left the living room, while I realized that Roxas had stayed in the kitchen. The noises of mugs and cups clattering soon became distant, and I felt myself entering the surreal world once more. My eyes weighed tons, and keeping them open was a struggle. Most likely fatigue, I thought, nothing's wrong, I thought.

When I was aware of my surroundings again, I had a hot mug in my hands that warmed my clammy hands, and it was pressed to my lips. Instead of sipping the tea like any sane human would, I felt myself chugging it down; the burning liquids sliding down my throat, almost taking my breath away. Pulling the mug away from my lips, I sighed, my breath hot, and simply wanting to pass out right that instant. But, rather choosing an option I'd enjoy most, I turned my head. Roxas sat there, and once he caught my eye, a beautiful smile graced her precious lips, and I grinned back. I leaned forward, barely brushing my lips against his own. Feeling his lips pucker, I laughed and did the same, allowing our lips to mold graciously together. Roxas' fingers slithered through my hair, one finger coiling around my red locks as the other rested at my knee. I was holding my mug, and didn't want to make a mess, or possibly burn Roxas, so I remained still, but eagerly kissed back. His lips felt like fire against mine; my own lips so icy that Roxas' could almost melt mine, if we remained so for much longer.

But, Roxas pulled away, wrinkling his nose adorably before tapping my nose. "Drink your tea," he whispered. I nodded, finishing the last bit as Rox took the mug from me, and went off to put it in the sink.

It was like magic was kept inside of those luscious lips. Because, after the kiss, I had suddenly awaken and no longer felt as if I was in a dream. The blond returned, but this time, sat on the arm rest of the couch. "You feeling better yet?" Tilting my head from side to side, I shrugged, then finally nodded.

Hesitant, I stood, but my legs didn't feel the least limp. Walking around made me feel a bit better, so I just decided to stalk around from the living room to the kitchen and back. Roxas hummed, looking away from me.

"You sure were acting weird the entire day, come to think of it... With guests around and all." I came to a stop, quirking a brow immediately, his words rewinding in my mind, with a sour tone to it. My lip twitched, somewhat glad that Roxas couldn't see me.

"Well, what if someone told you that in given time, they may stop searching for your lost son? Just because, you know, they can't find a single trace of him? And there's still that _enormous _possibility that he _might _even be _dead_?" I spat hastily. With a whip of blond hair, Roxas came to face me once more, and though I had only focused on his lips, the surly words he spoke echoed mockingly throughout my mind.

_Does it _**_always_**_ have to be about Lea?_

I was absolutely appalled. Roxas, the one who claimed to comprehend oneself through what _ever _they were going through? The one that was always there to console you?

_That _was the Roxas I knew. And this Roxas? Even with such a sentence so small, it had so much more meaning than he could possibly know. And as those words sunk into my brain, which made my heart sink, I was filled with so much anger, that when I spoke, the asperity was well aware of.

"What do you _mean _'does it always have to be about Lea'? He's my one and only goddamn son, _Roxas_. _Of course_ its going to be about him, _always._" One of the only things I could think of right now was _why _Roxas would ask such a thing. And how beyond childish and bratty it seemed of him, the way he continued to glare at me.

"Get the _fuck _over it." In the tone he spoke, it sounded as if he was almost... _Jealous_. What the _hell _was going on through Roxas' fucked up head? Because, if he _actually _heard himself, he'd realize how _ridiculous _he sounded. Sick of his bitching, I finally popped.

"You just _don't _get it, _don't you_? You have _no idea _what its like! You don't have a kid of your own, so you wouldn't be able to understand the lose of your very own _flesh and blood_. Sure, you lost your mother, and may she rest in peace, but Rox? You still _have _your family. You have three brothers, a father that _love_ you, and your mother very much loved you the same as the rest of your family loves you when she was living. They were there to support you no matter _what. __And guess what_? I _never _had that! My parents _never _gave a shit about me, then my mom ended up in jail, and my father _ignored __me_; all he wanted was to get _her _back, but since all I was was a mother fucking _nuisance_, so I_ wasn't _acknowledged by my father.

"Then, by age _nine_, I wasn't even a _pre-teen _yet, I had to leave because the way my father evaded me _killed _me inside. I never remained in a permanent home, and _years _could go by without me getting a foster home. Not even _then _could someone love me the way I needed to be loved!

"After _years _had passed, eight to be exact, we met again. My mother was finally out of jail, I was seventeen and by then absolutely positive that I was very much interested in men, and actually began to prefer them over women. Surprisingly, all had gone well; it wasn't, per say, _perfect, _but there were no slip-ups so far. And just when I thought that _maybe_ we could have been the family I had always wanted us to be, some how, my being gay came into conversation. And _guess- what- else_?" I hissed, now seething. I had _clearly _alarmed Roxas, although I haven't even gotten to my point yet. He hung his head low in shame, not bothering to answer me. I continued, gritting my teeth, "They _damned _me, Roxas. They _condemned me to Hell_. And- and, you know _what else_?" I asked again, now laughing insanely as I rubbed my cheeks, slipping my fingers into my hair. My eyes wide, resembling the one's of a manic. "_They weren't even religious._ So here I had these people screaming at me that I was an oddity; that I was going to _burn _in Hell, when they didn't even _believe _in such things themselves. They had _shunned_ me; their exact words still _engraved _in my mind, and I quote: "We don't _ever _want to see you again, you _disgusting- piece- of- **shit**_." Do you know what it feels like, Roxas? What it feels like to have your _parents _say that to you? For them to not _accept_ you, and even damn you? _No-! You. Don't._ _Lucky- you._

"So then, I was back to how it used to be; without a family. And its not like I ever had a family to begin with, anyway. _But__, _I had Lea. And as he began to get older, I _finally _had the idea of what that family love felt like. I made sure that I loved that child more than I had ever loved anything, and, what caught me off guard was that he _felt _my love. And it was requited. He was so young, but... He just... Understood. I guess it just took a while for my brain to actually process the love. How I had never felt it beforehand, but the instant I did... It was strange, but I knew that's what it was. It just surprised me that for _once _in my life, _someone loved me._

"But what had astonished me most was that day he came back from preschool. Such an innocent child, with his enormous vibrant teal eyes shining as he looked straight up at me, tugged on my shirt. He said, 'Daddy? At school all the other kids have a mommy and a daddy, and they love each other bunches! How come I don't have a Mommy?' And I sighed, replying to him with, 'Well, kid, your Mommy and I didn't love each other. And she had to go, but even then it wouldn't have worked out, anyway.' And without even having to open his mouth, I could tell he was curious as to what I had meant when I said that, so I continued, 'You see, Lea, Daddy... Doesn't like women. Well, he has lady friends _but _Daddy prefers men. But even then, Daddy hasn't found the man that he loves bunches, so its just you and me. One day, when Daddy does find the man he loves bunches, you'll have two Daddies.' The way Lea took it... He didn't seem upset to not have a Mommy, or didn't find it the least strange that his father liked men, when his friends' dads he knew about all had girlfriends or wives. Lea was just _so _innocent, so incorrupt, that he just grinned and said, 'Good! Girls have cooties, anyway!'

"At first I had thought, 'Well, he's still very young, he might not even get it.' but, alas, he proved me wrong. Little Lea let his innocence get the best of him, and had told his friends how his Daddy didn't want a wife, but a husband. Lea came home that day, extremely bothered. He told me that when he let his friends know about me, that all of his friends told him that his Daddy was strange, weird, different and lastly, _wrong. _That his Daddy couldn't possibly love men, that a man had to love a woman, and vice versa. That a man could never love a man, nor a woman ever love a woman. To be honest... I was afraid. I thought maybe Lea would give into their words, and begin hating me. When I asked him so, he shook his head violently, and exclaimed, 'No! I yelled at them! Because my Daddy can love whoever he wants to love! There's no right or wrong when it comes to love, it's _just _love!' And that stuck with me every day ever since.

"So getting back to my original point, _yes _Roxas, it is _always _about Lea and I will **_never _**get the _fuck _over it. My son has been the only one there for me, the _only _person I've ever come to love that has ever loved me back. He has done everything for me, and _is _everything to me. So, _please_, next time you open your _trap, _make sure it's _coherent_, instead of saying _stupid _**_bullshit. _**_Got- it- memorized_?"

I can't believe I had to completely admonish Roxas for something he should have known better than to say. He's nineteen years old, he's an adult. And though I doubt its happened before (or this bad, at least) it still utterly shocked me. I could never understand what exactly had possessed him to say such a thing. But, as I looked at him now, there wasn't anything mature about him.

His petite form was shaking uncontrollably, and his hands shielded his face as tears violently and continuously slipped from his eyes, soaking his hands and the floor beneath him. Comparing the bits of skin that I managed to make out as part of his face to his hands, his face resembled the shade of red wine; so deep and red, while his hands were extremely pale, or more translucent.

I couldn't help but feel bad. I exhaled through pursed lips, then bit on the very same flesh. My feet inched over towards the blond, until he finally looked up, tears rapidly leaking, running down his cheeks and neck.

"I-I-I-I-! A-A-A-Axel, I-I'm s-s-s-so-! S-s-sorry!" Roxas exclaimed through choked sobs, before running from his spot, down the hall, and into his room. I called after him, be realize it'd be of no use what-so-ever, so I trailed behind lost tears and into his room.

Roxas had faced stomach down onto his bed, while his face was in contact with his pillow. The muffled, but deafening cries echoed through his room as I shut the door behind me. I crept onto the bed, running my fingers through his hair, watching him jump, clearly startled by me.

Those bloodshot eyes caught my vision, and we just stared at one another. Extending my arms, a small curve formed upon my lips. A hushed whisper of the words, "Come," never even stood a chance to linger in the air, because my dear blond had launched himself into my embrace. His arms curled around my neck, while mine rested at his waist. I held him tighter, soon smothering him with kisses to relax him. He responded well to my affection, which pleased me greatly. Our lips constantly met, and it was as if we held each other tight by the second.

When Roxas pulled away, he sniffled, saying, "I'm really sorry, Ax... Really, I am. It was a stupid thing to say, and I absolutely regret it." I kissed him one more time, before nodding. I brought one of my hands to his face, then taking a finger as I traced over his lips and chin.

"And I forgive you. I didn't want to lose my temper like that but... You can't say those kinds of things. And especially not with me. But I do apologize for getting like that with you; I don't _ever _want to have to speak like that to you again... You mean so much to just lose you, lose _this _in one second. Got it memorized?" My voice was stern, but gentle. Roxas said nothing, but agreed with the motion of his head. A gradual grin took it's rightful place as I did the same, then said, "Good."

I wrapped my arm around his waist again, before allowing myself to fall on my back, bringing Roxas down with me. We began to laugh while kisses were exchanged, enjoying ourselves as if nothing had happened.

There was another thing that I knew about Roxas. (Out of so many others, mind you.)

Such convulsive crying was only caused by a certain type of people: the ones that Roxas cared for and loved the most.

When he had commit a grave wrong that caused guilt that only they could make him feel.

As I lay there, holding Roxas tightly, giving him affection, as he did the same to me... It made me wonder.

I had claimed that I only loved one person: my son. But that was in the paternal love, the family love that I was more than honored to gift to my son.

But as I thought of the other type of love, I found myself confused by these events.

If Roxas only cried in such a tremendous manner over the ones whom he loved, that meant... That meant that Roxas loved me.

And... I wasn't so quite sure of it myself, but... I think that I, as well, had began to fall for Roxas, and I might have even loved him back.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT I'M DONE.**

**And oh dear Lord how I apologize for not updating for months. TT^TT But, I lost inspiration, was out traveling, was grounded... Bah, so many things have happened.**

**But, thankfully, my inspiration has returned. c: Its just, I had become so insecure with my writing style and see it as mediocre, so I am hoping to improve. And I do kind of enjoy the last half of this chapter, if I do say so myself. But then again, I haven't even reread it, so, when I do, I might just end up hating it. ._.**

**And to those that read this, you'll be informed, and to those that don't... Well, they won't be. xD But, uh, next chapter does involve a bit more of Katoka and Zack. There _ MIGHT_ even be smut, but its NOT AkuRoku smut. I'm sorry. :'D BUT THERE WILL BE AKUROKU SMUT SOON SOON SOON SOON SOON! Possibly in chapter 13. P: And I'm spoiling it but EEHHHH if not you guys might get impatient. :'D But we're getting there, I promise. c:**

**But like I was saying, Kat and Zack. It might be a long one, because half of it is just Katoka and Zack, while the other half does follow our dearest Roxas and Axel. I'll most likely have the horizontal line separation between them, just in case you just want to read about Axel and Roxas. **

**Aaaaaand... I think that's all there is to it. c: Thank you for the story alerts, favorites, reviews! And even though I've kept you waiting, reviews would be much appreciated. :3 **

**Hopefully, the next chapter should be up soon. I've been eager to write it for a while now. BLAH BLAH RAMBLE RAMBLE. Huurrrr.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review! c:**

Translations and notes:

**(1)** Axel's being a stereotypical douche again. LOL. But, no, really. He's (jokingly) insinuating that all Hispanics are Mexican. **Again, as a Hispanic myself, I do not mean to offend anyone. **I've just been told this many times, and no, I'm not Mexican. **But he's only kidding, and just wants to get a kick out of (mainly) Kat.**

**Coma mierda: **It literally translates to "Eat shit", but it's meant more like "Fuck off".

**¡Será una gran fiesta!: **It'll be a great/grand party!

**¡Hijo de puta!: **Son of a bitch!


End file.
